The Wolf and the Serpent
by Zeara.g
Summary: Marauders era. AD/SS slash in later chapters. Severus is miserable and is in danger of joining the wrong crowd. Albus wants to help Severus so he disguises himself as a teenager with polyjuice. Cus we all know he's young at heart. Read and Rewiew plz.
1. Chapter 1: In the Mirror

The idea came to me one night

The idea came to me one night. I thought that Dumbledore wanting to be Severus's friend was quite sweet and Albus needs a bit of fun reliving his youth. Probably AD/SS slash in later chapters. I'm hungry for reviews, they make me update faster. :P

**Disclaimer – Rowling owns everything but the plot which is mine although she's welcome to help herself to it if she wants.**

Chapter 1 – In the mirror

A white haired old man with a long beard peered into a mirror whose surface shimmered and flickered, showing different images. The man's blue eyes twinkled as he spotted one of interest and muttered quietly as he passed his hand over the mirror. The images stopped shifting and focused in on a pale skinned boy under a large oak tree by a lake. His long black hair fell around his face as he studied the book in his arms. Dumbledore's smile lessened as he noticed a group of boys approaching led by a boy with dark, scruffy hair dressed in red quidditch robes. The old man sighed.

"Mr Potter," he said softly, "why must you torment him so?" The boy was waylaid by a girl running up to him and laughing as he threw his arms around her. Her red hair fell around her face as she leaned in towards James Potter and whispered in ear. He laughed and smiled at her. She turned to see the boy under the oak tree look away and burry his head in his book. She cast a worried glance from James to the boy and seamed indecisive for a moment before she cheerily waved to James and his friends and walked of in the direction of Hogwarts castle. Albus was still watching the reaction of the boy under the tree. 

"You always loved her didn't you Severus?" he asked the impassive boy. "Ever since she fell for James, it's as though you've given up all hope, throwing yourself into your schoolwork. School and marks are all well and good but don't forget to live, my dear boy. What I wouldn't give to see a smile on your face again like when you first came here, a young child, so glad to be accepted. He noticed a flicker of movement and turned his attention back to the magical mirror.

The handsome, back haired boy next to James slapped him on the back and then told a joke which the smaller plump boy laughed loudly at. James snickered and looked over at Severus who was obstinately avoiding his gaze. The sandy haired boy at the back rolled his eyes and trailed after his friends. As they neared the oak tree, Sirius rolled up the red sleeves of his robe and James ruffled his own hair which then stood up even more. Both drew their wands and Severus hastily stuffed the book into his bag and made to leave but then found himself ridged as a board and he fell to the ground with a thud. James flicked his wand lazily to remove the hex and Severus immediately tried to scramble to his feet. Dumbledore frowned, his usually sparkling eyes dark. Realising that there was no use in running Severus drew his own wand and aimed a spell at James who deflected it with ease and disarmed the other boy grabbing his wand and flinging it into the tree. Peter laughed from behind Sirius and James. The other boy, Remus, looked troubled and stayed back from the proceedings; there was no smile on his face. 

"What do you recon Sirius? Shall we hang him in the air again?" James asked. Severus turned to run but was lifted into the air by his ankle and hung there, his robes falling over his head. He batted his arms about wildly and snarled at them from beneath the folds of material. 

"No matter, Snivelus has decided for us," James continued. Sirius sneered up at the boy. 

"Shall we take his pants off James? No Teacher to protect you this time Snivelus." He said. Severus started to struggle more than ever. 

"Why stop there? Let's really leave our mark, I'm thinking of writing 'kick me' on his ass in unwashable ink, what do you think?" James replied. Peter laughed unpleasantly. Dumbledore's eyes were on fire now as he roughly put down the mirror and swept down the stairs, heading for the oak tree. 

Remus ran forward now and grabbed James' arm. "Look you've had your fun you've scared him a bit now leave it there," he pleaded. 

"Don't be such a spoil sport Mooney, let's teach this filth a lesson," James advanced on a terrified Severus, who furiously spit in his face. James' eyes narrowed. 

"James's don't! Sirius, this is too far!" Remus shouted. Suddenly with a bang the advancing Potter was flung away from his victim who suddenly dropped. His fall was cushioned by a spell as Dumbledore teared across the grass. 

"Professor I-" James started. 

"Don't you ever, ever attack a fellow student like this again," Dumbledore warned, his voice dangerously quiet. 

"I wasn't gonna do anything to him, headmaster, honest I was just scaring him a bit, I'd never-" 

"-You attacked him, Mr Potter and you others are as much to blame. You shall all report to Mr Filch at 7:00 for detention and at the same time every night this week, a month for Mr Potter, Remus, I realise you tried, you will be exempt from this punishment and I will let you off with a warning." Dumbledore watched as the boys retreated towards the castle. He then moved over to Severus who was packing his bag. '_I had no idea it was this bad,_' he thought. 

"Are you alright my dear boy, I must apologise for letting this go on for what has obviously been a long time, I truly had no idea what he was doing to you," albus said softly. 

"Of course you didn't, no one suspects the precious Potter," Severus replied with a surprising amount of venom. 

"I want you to feel that you can talk to me anytime Severus, if anything more like this happens please notify me immediately"

"Thank you headmaster, I will," he replied shortly, picked up his bag and wandered back towards the castle. As Albus watched him go, he knew that he wouldn't ever come to talk to him, nor would he probably tell him of any more such incidents. He was so insecure but valued his little pride highly. _'Poor boy'_ he thought. _'Although hardly a boy anymore, in his sixth year, he's nearly a man himself.'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2 – The Plan

Chapter 2 – The Plan

Later that day, back in his office, Dumbledore sighed as he once again watched Severus in the mirror; working late in the library. _'If only he had someone who he could confide in, a friend to share his troubles but alas, it seams that Severus does not make friends easily,'_ He thought. 

"I worry about him you know," he told the young Phoenix, still fresh from his last moulting. "Everyday he is surrounded by young Mr Malfoy and his friends, who are getting into things they shouldn't I'm sure, all this dark magic, well these are dark times. After all Mr potter has hardly made it inviting on that side. And with Severus' background… Ahhh, I just don't know a thing about the boy, he's so guarded all the time, for all I know he could have already fallen in with that lot." He turned to face the bird again who cocked his head to one side. "I can't let him throw his life away. I have to save him from his isolation." He paused for a long time. "Well he won't talk to me, we've already established that. Perhaps only someone his own age, a friend…" 

Albus stared vaguely at a cupboard in the corner and slowly an idea came to me. "No not won't talk to me, won't talk to me as I am now, as the headmaster but if I were… That's it Fawkes!" He stood suddenly startling the bird. He raced over to the cupboard and muttered his password to open the locked doors. Inside were jars and jars covering the shelves from top to bottom. Each contained many strands of auburn hair. He had started collecting his hair clippings at the age of 16 after a discussion in potions class about polyjuice potion and its uses. It had suddenly struck him that one day when he was older he could use his own hair to turn into a younger version of himself. Since than he had religiously collected all his cut off hair in dated jars. He had first tried it when he was 40, for a bit of fun and a sudden urge to regain his youth, after all, what old man doesn't wish he could be 20 again. Along with the amazement at the amount of hormones he'd had back then, he discovered that it lasted much longer, turning into yourself, probably the lack of change. He could be changed for four hours with just a sip. 

'I can help you Severus as a boy of 16!' he thought. "No," he said out loud. "Not 16, he would know the students in his year. 17, far better, not a great deal older, just a year ahead." He started to pace around the room, his mind working out the finer points of his plan. "Diagon ally, there's a good potions store there stocks it, I have no time to brew it myself." With that he smiled and threw powder into the fireplace, stepped into the emerald flames and vanished. 

10 minuets later, Fawkes, who was dozing on his perch, was suddenly awakened by a triumphant shout. "Got it! More than enough too. Now all that's left is to add the hair." Albus carefully opened a jar marked '17 years' and removed one single hair. He then added it to the large vial of potion which slowly turned a light blue colour. He then summoned a cup from the table and poured a tiny amount into it, capping the rest and putting it away in the cupboard. He turned to the Phoenix that was looking questioningly at him. "Here's to Severus, May he find something worth living for," he said as he tipped back the potion and swallowed it. 

Staring back at him in the mirror was himself, as with most mirrors, but this was not the self he was used to. He was about an inch shorter and had shoulder length auburn hair. Whilst skinny, he was surprised at the amount of muscle under his skin _'Shouldn't have complained at the time,_' he thought. His eyes were still the same blue but his skin was slightly less white. And he looked completely ridiculous in his brightly coloured long robes. He frowned and transfigured them into the school robes and couldn't help admiring his younger body. He realised that he had subconsciously picked Gryffindor robes. _'Well this won't do,'_ he considered. _'He's far too mistrustful of Gryffindor's now. Not Slytherin, he would expect to see me in the common room. Ravenclaw, perfect, I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw myself.' _He waved his wand and the edges turned blue with a Ravenclaw badge. He studied his hair and decided to tie it back in a ponytail. He never used to when he was a youth but why not, he was a new man! His hair stuck out a bit at the front and gave him a rather roguish appearance that he decided, he quite liked. '_Now all that's needed is a name, it would be too much of a coincidence to be called Albus. I do have such a long full name, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Wulfric. It's a good name and fairly common in the wizarding world. It will be much easier to use than a completely new one,' _He mused. '_At least I recognise it as mine.' _Dumbledore smiled and in the mirror, Wulfric smiled too. 

"Hello. My name is Wulfric Carpenter, a seventh year student from Ravenclaw. How do you do?" He greeted an invisible student and held out his hand to shake. _'Now all that's left is to give this new persona a test run. Get into character, so to speak.' _He glanced at his watch. '_Still long before curfew, the night is young!' _


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Uncaged

Chapter 3 – The wolf uncaged

Chapter 3 – The wolf uncaged

Dumbledore as Wulfric exited a secret passage way somewhere along the third floor corridor. He was beaming happily as he strode along towards the moving staircases. He noticed several students give him odd looks as he passed and grinned at them in reply. He passed a mirror and then suddenly backtracked and walked past again. He had to stifle a laugh and a red flush crept up his pale face. _'No wonder I'm receiving so many stares!' _he thought. _'I'm walking like the headmaster. Swishing long robes that I don't have. Greeting the students like, well like students, rather than equals. Hmm, this will take more work than I thought.' _

He looked around him and studied how the other students interacted. Noticing a Gryffindor boy leaning against the wall, he did likewise. As the boy casually lifted one leg to bend it behind him and rest a foot against the stonework, Wulfric mirrored him perfectly, with an eager, studious look in his eyes. The boy then shoved his hands into his pockets, Wulfric doing he same. The boy looked over quizzically, but Wulfric had looked away, carefully studying the floor. The other boy shrugged and started to whistle then stopped and raised an eyebrow at the whistling Ravenclaw. Wulfric continued to whistle and raised an eyebrow back. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and moved off muttering about the Ravenclaw sense of humour. Albus mentally grinned. _'Much better, now what?' _He overheard two students as the walked past complaining about all of the extra time they had to spend in the library lately. _'Ahah! The library! Bound to find some students there.' _

He practiced his new found student walk and found that he could slip into it quite easily. When he got to the library he awkwardly sat down next to some sixth years and cast around for something to talk about. He noticed the potions text books that the students were leafing through half-heartedly. 

"Ahh potions homework… Does that man not know when to quit eh?" he said awkwardly. 

"Yeah," one boy replied shortly. 

Dumbledore made another wild stab at conversation. "I hear the Chudley Cannons are doing well this season, might even win the-" 

"This is a library not a meeting room!" the stern-faced librarian interrupted. "I don't want to hear you utter another word Mr?" It was several seconds before a dumb struck Albus realised that he was expected to answer. 

"Ducarpenter," he gabled. "Erm I mean Carpenter miss, it won't happen again." 

"Hmph!" she scoffed. "It better not." She walked away to the other side of the library where she had spotter some first years abusing her precious books. 

"I just go told of by the librarian," Dumbledore muttered in shock. 

"Too right mate, try keep your voice down next time, she has hearing like a bat. Anyone would've thought you'd been shouting or somethin'," one boy replied. Albus jumped, not realising that he had spoken out loud. The boy held out his hand. "I'm Bertram Aubrey, call me Bert. Yourself, Mr Carpenter?"

"Wulfric," Albus replied as he shook the offered hand. 

"Hey I recon I've had about all that I can take of this," he indicated his potions notes. "What do ya say to taking a walk up to the north tower?" Bert offered. 

Albus grinned at having already meeting someone new. "Love to"

"Thought you might," Bert grinned back. Bert grabbed his things and waved goodbye to his friends and set off out of the library. "You a seventh year then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Albus answered being careful to keep his language in keeping with someone his body's age. 

"Cool…" There was a somewhat awkward silence. Suddenly loud voices came from round the corner, quickly followed by their owners. Sirius, James and Peter charged down the corridor and shoved past Bert who staggered with an "oof" of surprise. Sirius turned round.

"Sorry- oh Aubrey, how's your head?" he grinned. Peter tittered behind him.

"Fine, no thanks to you Black," Bert growled. Sirius gave him a small shove. The group then laughed and carried on their way. Albus was still staring at them in shock. "Hey Wulfric, You okay?"

"What did they do to you?" Albus asked. 

"Oh, that. They were pushing me around being asses as usual and I said that Potter had a big head. Sirius said 'not as big as yours Aubrey' and hexed my head to twice its size. Funny huh?" Bert said with no humour at all.

"Why do they do this to people? They were such good boys," Dumbledore wondered.

"Dunno about good, I mean they're just bullies aren't they, don't know why that Lupin boy hangs out with them. He's alright, helped me find my way around when I was new here once," Bert explained. They started climbing up the spiral staircase to the tower. "Mind you, I think myself lucky I suppose. I was just light entertainment, not the main attraction, you know?"

"Severus…" Albus breathed. 

"Severus Snape, yeah that's him. He's a Slytherin in my year, you know him?" He asked.

"…No, well I know of him," Wulfric said. His eyes looked out through the small slit windows to small stripes of the grounds bellow. 

"I was there earlier, you?" Bert asked. Wulfric nodded solemnly. "Good job Dumbledore arrived when he did is all I can say. He seamed really angry too."

"Of course he was! He doesn't want his students fighting each other. Hogwarts is not a battle ground," Wulfric fumed, stopping on the staircase. Bert turned around to face him.

"No it's not. That wasn't a battle. That was more like torture. In a battle the opponent can fight back," Bert said with disgust. Wulfric sat down heavily on the stone steps.

"What can be done about it, Bert? Dumbledore gave them detention every night for a month, surely that will stop them!" Wulfric cried.

"Wow, Dumbledore must be really mad about this one, they usually get let off lightly. They only got 2 nights for my head," Bert replied with surprise. Wulfric made a strange noise at the back of his throat and the look on his face was awful. _'I did it! It's my fault that they are like they are! If I had punished them more if-' _His train of thought was interrupted by Bert. "Detention doesn't stop them; maybe it's just a way to keep score for them, who knows? They just pound your head more for getting them into detention"

"Couldn't you, Severus, anyone, just go to Dumbledore and tell him what's happening, I know the headmaster would out a stop to it if he knew." As soon as Albus said it, he knew he was wrong.

"Wulfric, of course he'd try but… Dumbledore can't be around all the time and when he's not… Do you really think that James and co would take it easy when they found out that you'd told the head?" Bert explained sadly.

"They don't have to find out, Dumbledore could not tell anyone and…" Wulfric trailed off, realising how stupid that sounded. 

"Oh yeah," Bert said sarcastically. "I'm sure that will work real well, tell me your problems but don't worry cus I'll just offer you a sherbet lemon and do nothing about them. Leave being headmaster to Dumbledore, Wulfric." 

'_I wish I could,' _he thought. As they rounded the next bend and opened the trapdoor, they were suddenly bathed with moonlight. They both silently moved to the edge of the tower balcony and gazed out over the glistening surface of the lake at night and the tall trees of the forbidden forest. 

"It's been ages since I've been up here," Wulfric whispered, all problems forgotten.

"Great, isn't it Wolf," Bert said.

"Wolf?" Albus asked surprised.

"Never had anyone call you that before? Brilliant nickname, way better than Bert for a start," Bert grinned. Albus tried it out in his head.

"Yeah it is, I like it," Wulfric considered for a second. "Bertram… How about Ram?"

"Ram... yeah, why not? Stick with the animal theme!" He snickered and then burst out into a fully fledged laughing fit holding onto the wall for support. Wulfric raised an eyebrow. "Hey, hey," Bert gasped. "What do you get if you wear my cloak? Hey? Go on!"

"A Ravenclaw in a Huffelpuf cloak? I don't know," Wulfric said confused at where this was going.

"Give up? Ok, you're gonna love this A wolf in sheep's clothing! Ha!" Ram shouted between outbursts of laughter.

"That was terrible, no really that was awful," Wulfric responded and then he found that Ram's laughter was becoming contagious. 

"I know, I know, but it's so bad it's FUNNY!" Ram shouted. Wulfric then laughed along with him. As the laughter started to subside, Ram threw his cloak over Wulfric's head and they started all over again. 

Bert glanced down at his watch. "Wow look at the time, it's almost curfew. Hey I'll see you tomorrow maybe, yeah?"

"Yeah, later," Wulfric shouted as Ram ran down the stairs ahead of him. Wulfric then paused and went back outside and rested his arms across the stone work. He grinned occasionally at memories of their conversation and of his own youth. He stood there, for how long he did not know, thinking of all of the problems that he hadn't even realised existed before today. Suddenly he tensed up and long hair grew out of his head turning silver, shining brightly in the moonlight. Spine lengthened and skin grew old. When he turned back around again he was Albus, once more an old man. He sighed and transfigured his robes back to their normal multicoloured splendour. Turning into his younger self had been uncomfortable at first and yet invigorating, turning back just left him feeling tired and drained. _'How wonderful it was to be young again. Climbing up that staircase was no problem at all.' _Dumbledore slowly, carefully made his way back down the stairs to his rooms and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Oak Tree

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. **

Chapter 4 – Under the Oak Tree

As Albus awoke the next morning, he remembered his plan with a smile on his face. _'Today, Severus, you will meet Wulfric,' _he thought. He raced through breakfast and school matters, eager to be young again. It seamed amazing that no matter how hard he tried to speed things up, time only went more slowly. At last, just before lunch, he had some time and Albus swept into his office, beaming at the portraits around him. A couple of the inhabitants of the pictures cast a lazy glance in his direction to watch his peculiar behaviour. He once again took out the stoppered vial and this time poured out just a little bit more into a glass. _'Can't have myself turning back in front of him, can I? No, that would never do' _He shivered as he thought of the possible consequences. He once again turned to Fawkes and said "Here's to Youth," as he downed the mixture.

Wulfric grinned and transfigured the robes that of Ravenclaw. He paused then, _'After all it is a weekend now, perhaps casual dress, would be more appropriate.' _He puzzled over this for a while before choosing blue jeans, a light grey t-shirt and a black v-neck jumper. Albus admired the way these clothes emphasised the shape of his young body and tied his hair back. He then summoned the mirror to him and looked into it as the silvery surface focused once again on a dark haired boy under the oak tree, surrounded by text books. _'Right where I expected. Severus, my boy, you really need some livening up!' _

The closer Wulfric got to the boy under the tree, the more nervous he became. _'Forget livening up, just getting him to talk to me would be a major achievement. How am I supposed to start a conversation? Bert was easy compared to this, Severus is so guarded.' _He ended up approaching just to quickly slump down on the other side of the tree at the last second, hoping that his strange behaviour hadn't been noticed.

A sigh came from the other side of the tree. "What do you want? Am I messing up your view or something?" Wulfric slowly thumped his head against the trunk of the tree before coming around it to face Severus.

"Oh, hi there! Umm no, no you're not, not at all, you're a great view! NO! I didn't mean that… Umm, not that I, or, umm…" Albus decided to shut up before he did any more damage. _'Why on earth can't I talk to him properly!?' _"Perhaps I better start again?" he finished lamely. Severus actually seamed vaguely amused for a second before his eyes once again darkened and suspicion returned.

"Perhaps you should."

"Hi, my name is Wulfric, you can call me Wolf… err, your name is Severus, right?" Wulfric stumbled over his words. _'Merlin, I really didn't think this through.' _

Dark eyes narrowed. "Yes, what's it to you?"

"Look I err…" Wulfric's eyes darted around before finally coming to rest on the advanced potions text book in the other boy's arms. "I need tutoring in potions," Albus blurted out.

Severus studied his face in a very worrying manner. "You're in Seventh year." It was more statement than question.

"Yes but you have covered our work," Wulfric replied indicating the book.

"You have others who study the subject in your own year."

"But you're the best," Albus continued and he knew it to be true. He had only glowing reports from the potions master about Severus although he was advised to engage more in the class.

"What house are you in?" Severus asked.

"Ravenclaw." A black eyebrow went up at this.

"Could you not find someone in your own house that would be more than willing to help you do extra work? I'm sure there are plenty," Severus added, eyebrow still hovering near his hairline.

"Look, I…" Wulfric was hit by a sudden stroke of genius. "I don't want them to know that I'm struggling. You might not know what it's like in Ravenclaw, everyone expects you to get top marks in everything, if I told them, I'd never hear the end of it and I'd be an outcast. If I asked anyone in my year, they're all in my class, the Ravenclaws would find out for sure." '_And now for the secret weapon_.' "Do you know what it's like to have everyone expecting you to be something you're not?" Severus' expression softened slightly before the icy mask was once again thrown up.

"I don't want your sob story, Wulfric," he said.

"But-" Albus started in disbelief.

"But, I do want to know when you're free this week; we need to find tutoring times that are suitable for both of us. Wulfric grinned.

After careful negotiation they settled on every night at 7:00. "Now all we need is a room to practice that will have everything we require," Severus finished.

"Funny you should mention that, I think I know just the place…"

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short but it just seamed to want to end there.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Bit Rusty

Chapter 5 – A Little Bit Rusty

Chapter 5 – A Little Bit Rusty

Wulfric was heading back to the castle, already excited that his plan was working, not as he'd expected true, but he was meeting with Severus at 7:00. _'Perhaps I'll manage to bore my way through that tough exterior.' _Then a hand grabbed at his arm, Wulfric jumped in surprise. He turned round to find Bert's grinning face.

"Wow, you looked out of it, in a day dream were ya?" Ram asked. Wulfric grinned.

"Hey, it's great to see you," Wulfric replied.

"What's up?" Ram asked. Wulfric's brow furrowed as he looked up at the sky.

"I can't see anything," Albus said.

Bert rolled his eyes. "Yeah very funny, practically matching my standards from last night." Wulfric still looked confused. "I mean what's going on, what you doing?" Wulfric's face lit up as understanding dawned. "My god, you Ravenclaws spend far too much time up in that tower," Bert mocked.

"Umm I was just," Wulfric was then interrupted by a large gurgle from his stomach. "Just getting some lunch." Ram laughed.

Albus then thought about the possible problems of eating at the Ravenclaw table and both at once they said "Would you like to eat it out here?" They then grinned at each other.

"That way we can have a chat," Wulfric clarified.

"Great minds think alike!" Ram agreed and they walked to the great hall to get something to eat. Wulfric then tugged at Ram's sleeve.

"Common, I know a better place to get food," Wulfric said and pulled a bemused Bert to a picture of a bowl of fruit. Bert looked from the bowl to Wulfric and back again.

"Ok, it's official, Wolf has lost it!" Ram shouted throwing his arms in the air with a smirk.

"Stop teasing, this is the entrance to the kitchens, you just tickle the pair," Wulfric demonstrated and they were soon met by three enthusiastic house elves. Ram stared at the vast kitchens in surprise. "Good afternoon. Can we have a picnic hamper, some sandwiches, what kind do you want Ram? Ram?"

"How have I gone five whole years at Hogwarts without knowing this?" Bert said grinning manically. "And why stop at sandwiches? We'll need juice and grapes and chicken and those little cake things you make for the feast and…"

The house elves beamed delightedly and rushed about to get all of the things that were asked for. When it arrived it took three house elves to carry it.

"You know I was only planning on a light lunch right?" Albus asked with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Mmffm muu mnrm," Bert replied, his mouth full of chicken drumstick.

"Come again?" Wulfric laughed. Bert swallowed hurriedly.

"I said, maybe you were. I personally was planning an all you can eat buffet."

"Ever since you saw the kitchens you mean?" Wulfric asked, eyebrow raised.

Ram considered. "Yeah that's about right. I know a great spot by the lake come on."

Half an hour later they lay by the shore of the lake on a picnic blanket that the house elves had supplied, fully satisfied.

"Merlin, I'm stuffed," Ram said happily. The stretched out with his arms above his head.

"I thought you were the one who wanted an all you can eat buffet," Wulfric teased lazily.

"Yeah, and that was all I could eat," Ram started to laugh cheerfully.

"You and your bad jokes," Wulfric sighed before chuckling himself.

"Hey, how do you know these things, Wolf?" Bert asked.

"What things?"

"The meaning of life," he said sarcastically. "Things like the way to the kitchens."

"I hear things around," Wulfric replied evasively.

"Anything else I might like to know about?" he said leaning in and looking around fugitively.

Wulfric grinned and beckoned for Ram to come closer. "There might be," he said in a stage whisper.

"Awww come on Wolf. Pleaseee?" Ram begged whilst attempting to look teary eyed and sweet. Wulfric frowned in mock disgust.

"That look really, REALLY, doesn't suit you. But maybe if you hang around with me long enough, I might show you some more of Hogwarts' secrets," Wulfric said whilst packing away flasks and dishes.

"Awww noooooo. And I thought I could get rid of you today!" Ram wined.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me," Albus laughed. Ram sat up and threw a chicken drumstick into the lake and they watched as a long tentacle shot out of the water to drag it under the surface.

"Hey want to play some one-on-one Quidditch?" Ram asked abruptly.

"I thought you were stuffed?!" Wulfric pointed out.

"**Was**. Now I'm energised!" he leaped up as if to demonstrate his point and flexed his muscles.

"Right… so I see. I'm afraid I don't have a broom though," Albus' face fell.

"So?" Ram replied. "That's what school brooms are for! I'll go get my broom and you take this stuff back to the kitchens and I'll meet you at the broom shed, ok?"

"Sure why not," Wulfric shrugged.

Five minuets (and another dose of polyjuice) later, standing next to the broom shed, Albus was having second thoughts. _'Merlin! I haven't flown for years and the last time I played Quidditch, I was… I can't even remember how old I was! This was a big mistake, what seventh year boy can't ride a broom properly!' _

"Hey Wolf! Why so worried, this isn't a death sentence you know!" Ram ran up holding a new Nimbus 1001.

"It might be on these things," Wolf said gloomily waving a hand at a rack of tired looking old brooms. Ram dived right in and started rummaging through.

"A Comet 180, wow, that's about 40 years old now. A Cleansweep 4, just 10 years old this but I'm not the biggest fan of Cleansweeps myself, tend to be a bit dodgy at height. A shooting star, again not my favourite, downright lousy at speed flying, looks about as natural in the air as a penguin…" Ram ranted.

"You're quite the expert. I remember I had an Oakshaft 4 once," Wulfric pondered. Ram turned to stare at him, his face covered in dust.

"How old are you mate?! Your family must have deprived you as a child, that broom's more than 100 years old! It's practically a bloody antique… It is a bloody antique," Ram shouted incredulously. Albus shifted uncomfortably.

"It got it from my uncle," wolf said which was technically true. His uncle had given it to him as a birthday present.

"Passed down for generations I bet," Ram muttered, going back to broom hunting. "Why do they even have a Swiftstick in here? Everyone knows they're not used for Quidditch." Wulfric chuckled at his friend's practically encyclopaedic knowledge of brooms. "Aha! New I'd find something worth while if I looked hard enough! A Nimbus 1000! Compared to everything else in here it's brand new. Top speed of 100 miles per hour, top of the range for it's time. What do you say Wolf, give it a go?"

"Umm I've got to warn you," Albus said, taking the broom. "I'm a little bit rusty."

"So is the handle inlay, go on you'll be fine!" Ram shouted as he rose into the air with an old Quaffle.

"Ok…" Wulfric said shakily. _'Come on Albus, remember your old days on the quidditch pitch. You were chaser for two years for god's sake. Tat expertise has got to be in you somewhere!' _He threw his leg over the broom and grasped the handle like his life depended on it as he rose to meet Ram. He gave a shaky smile.

"Catch!" Ram shouted throwing the Quaffle to him. Wulfric lunged with one hand tight around the broom and the other reaching for the red ball. He pulled it towards him but it slipped trough his fingers. "No problem," Ram said seeing Wulfric's embarrassed face. "The Gripping Charm must have worn off a bit." Ram swooped down to the ground and picked up the ball. He threw it again and this time Albus caught it. He grinned and threw it back. "That's it!" Ram shouted. They started to weave in and out of each other, throwing and catching the ball. Albus didn't notice as Ram led them higher and higher. Soon they were well above the six hoops, swooping and diving to reach the ball. Wulfric found himself getting faster and Ram threw him some harder ones to catch which he got with ease.

Ram flew over to him. "See, I told you. You were great! Rusty, yeah right," He said.

"Thanks Ram," Wulfric grinned.

"Hey it's almost 5:30, what do you say to a race twice around the pitch to finish?" Ram asked, throwing the Quaffle down to the ground.

"You're on Sheep boy!" Wulfric shouted and sped off. Ram laughed and quickly caught up with him. "Hey! Unfair, you've got the faster broom!" Wolf shouted over the wind in their ears.

"Yeah but you've got skill, we're even," Ram replied.

"In my dreams," Wulfric retorted. Ram laughed and shoved into him a bit. They cut in front of each other and weaved about only to come to a halt on the ground panting loudly.

"Good race mate," Ram said.

"Same to you. I better go now and get tidied up for tea," Wulfric explained.

"Me too, hey ill put that back for you," Ram replied indicating the Nimbus.

"Thanks, see you later!" Wulfric waved. _'I haven't felt this good for years! I should play quidditch more often.' _He chuckled at the image of the old headmaster racing around on a broom in his purple robes. _'Maybe I should stick with this body for now. Next, Remedial Potions, what have I gotten myself into?"_

**Is Albus still Albus even though he's reliving his youth? I'm sort of trying to split him into two different sides of the same person; old and wise and young and free. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**P.S. I'm liking Bert/Ram a little too much but there was squat about him in the books. Is it just me or is he turning into Ron Weasley? Oh no! :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Seven with Severus

Chapter 6 – Seven with Severus

Chapter 6 – Seven with Severus

At 6:50 Wulfric stood in the corridor with a bag full of old potions text books and equipment, feeling, what he thought of as unreasonably nervous. _'He's just a boy for Merlin's sake! Why am I so anxious about going to study a subject I learnt when I was 17?' _He rocked from one foot to the other as he waited for Severus to arrive. _'Must be all these extra teenage hormones because I can't seem to stay still.' _At exactly 7:00, Severus Snape rounded the corner and walked up to him.

"You're here; I'm glad that I don't have to wait around. Where is this room then?" Severus asked getting straight to the point. _'And a good evening to you to,' _He thought sarcastically. Wulfric proceeded to walk up the corridor and Severus trailed after him. When he reached the corned he turned and walked back the way he came nearly bumping into the boy behind him. "Loose your way?" Severus scoffed. Albus then turned around again, once more narrowly avoiding a collision. "Do you think you're being funny!? Where are you going, you idiot-" Severus stopped his oncoming stream of insults suddenly as he was faced with a door which hadn't been there a moment before. Wulfric smirked at the expression on Severus' face.

"Coming in?" He asked innocently. He held open the door for the slightly stormy looking Slytherin. _'Maybe I that wasn't the best way to gain his friendship, but it was just too hard to resist!' _

"How did you make it appear?" Severus asked, his curiosity overcoming his irritation.

"This is the Room of Requirement; you walk past that stretch of corridor three times thinking hard about what you need and it appears," Wulfric explained.

"No wonder I never came across it before," Severus muttered. He then took a look around. "Certainly very well supplied though, has all of the things we'll need, although no ingredients of course, as you can't summon those. Very good." He moved over to the workbench where a large cauldron was waiting. "Well, what is it that you wanted to study?"

"Ummm," Wulfric stalled. '_I knew there was something I'd forgotten to organise.' _"I thought we could just start at the beginning of the syllabus and work our way through?" Severus groaned slightly.

"What all of it?!" he asked.

"Umm well you pick something and if I already know exactly how to do it we don't have to cover that," Wulfric said, trying to sound optimistic. Severus gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out a text book.

"Do you know Wurmwok Salve?" It was quite a basic potion and so Albus nodded, after all he didn't want to look like a fool. Severus then proceeded to name 6 other simple potions and when Wulfric nodded for all of them, he let out a small sigh of relief that he obviously didn't think was noticeable. Wulfric couldn't help but feel amused at this. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Having fun Wulfric?"

"Oh loads professor Snape!" he replied inn a high mock cheerful voice and then smiled in case Severus would take it the wrong way. Severus just ignored him completely which made Albus chuckle quietly.

"Fielmar's Syrum?" Severus continued.

"I'm not too sure about that one," Wulfric answered feeling that it was about time, they started doing something.

"Fine I'll write instructions on the board, you get your stuff out and boil some water," Severus said briskly. As Wulfric did as he was asked he watched the other boy carefully chalking up instructions and bringing equipment out of draws. _'He certainly seems at home in this environment, perhaps I should offer him a teaching position when he leaves here? There's no doubt he'll be qualified.' _A brass scale was suddenly shoved down in front of him. "Wulfric! You're the only one here, pay attention!" Severus snapped. Wulfric apologised and started to weigh out ingredients. _'He certainly wouldn't have any problem with discipline either, the students will be afraid to breathe!' _

Silence lay thick about the room like smoke.

"So… you like potions then. Keeping with it next year?" Wulfric asked, hoping to drag his tutor into a conversation. He got a look and a raised eyebrow in reply. "Right… No point in asking was there really…" he muttered.

Severus adjusted Wulfric's mashing technique. Time passed.

"I must say, very nice of you to help me out with this, it means a lot to me," Wulfric added.

"No problem."

Wulfric stirred the unfinished potion idly. More time passed.

"Great find this wasn't it? It would have been hard to get permission to practice in the dungeons," Wulfric commented whilst chopping some roots.

"Yes, It is very useful. How did you find it by the way?" Severus asked.

"Umm, well have you ever, er really needed the toilet and then just sort of paced up and down a bit as you try to figure out which one is nearest?" Severus suppressed a smirk.

"Say no more Wulfric, say no more." _'Finally! A reaction,' _Albus thought. Silence descended once again as Wulfric concentrated on adding exactly 3 drops of Flevine essence. _'I don't think I've seen him smile much at all. It would be good if I could get him to again, to loosen up a bit. What would amuse him though, probably not the same things as would amuse Ram, he has a subtler sense of humour I imagine.'_

"Wulfric are you looking after your cauldron?" Severus asked sharply. Wulfric blinked and dragged himself back to reality. "Wulfric! It's too hot!" Albus turned around as if in slow motion and stared at the steaming mixture as it bubbled furiously. "Duck!" Severus shouted and pulled him under the workbench. There was a high pitched cracking sound and the cauldron shattered and sprayed thee room with bright orange liquid that started to eat its way through Wulfric's cloak n the stool. They sat in silence and watched as it dripped and steamed. Albus slowly pulled out his wand and flicked it to clear away the mess.

"… Well… umm…" Wulfric stammered upon seeing the expression on Severus' face.

"You IMBECILE!" Severus whacked wulfric around the head with a text book.

"Oww!" Wulfric cried and dogged another swipe of the potions book. Suddenly he fought not to crack up laughing. "Wait, what did you call me?" The word 'imbecile' sounded so strange coming out of the mouth of a sixth year.

"An. Imbecile," Severus shouted punctuating each word with a swing of the book. "A. person. Of. Moderate. To. Severe. Mental. Retardation." He continued, anger turning to amusement as Wulfric hid behind a stool. "Usually. Having. The. Mental. Age. Of. A. five. Year. Old. And. Generally. Being. Capable. Of. Performing. Simple. Tasks. Under. Supervision! …However, in your case Wulfric, I will have to make an exception…" He smirked preparing to strike him once again with the book as Wulfric laughed and made his way back around the workbench to his things. He grabbed the cloak (which was currently doing an excellent impression of Swiss cheese) and held it out in front of himself like a shield. He looked down at the hole filed cloak and made a worried frown.

"Darn, I think it might stain," Albus complained looking up at Severus with a serious expression. Severus managed to hold up for about 3 seconds before snorting loudly and laughing as Wolf held the cloak against himself. "I wonder if the house elves can et this out?" Wulfric asked meekly, just about holding his laughter in. Severus, who was recovering, had a coughing fit. Wulfric had to laugh at the expression on severus' face. "Mind you, it's a lot cooler now, perhaps I'll wear it in the summer. What do you think, the latest fashion? He continued breathlessly. Severus gasped for air and Wulfric patted him on the back. "Finally! Laughter! I'd begun to think you were suicidal."

"No, although I do think this thing of yours has given off some fumes, I'm feeling a bit light headed," Severus said straitening up again and brushing off his robes. Wulfric looked panicked and stared at first the cloak the Severus.

"Light headed? Didn't get any of this in there did you!?" Wulfric cried. Severus frowned at him, almost hiding his amusement.

"Do you never stop?"

"Nope!" Wulfric replied. He held out a bag of sweets. "Fancy a sherbet lemon?" This was met with an amused glance and a shake of the head.

"See you tomorrow," Severus said and left. Wulfric waved as Severus walked out of the door. _'If you only knew who you hit round the head…'_ He thought and chuckled as he tidied up his things.


	7. Chapter 7: Worthless

Chapter 7 – Worthless

**Chapter 7 – Worthless**

The next days, lessons couldn't pass fast enough for Albus as he longed to once again spend some time with Bert and meet Severus at seven. He never quite managed to see Ram but every day without fail, he had remedial potions. Things were not going quite as fast as he had hoped they would. _'On one hand, there have been no more potion explosions but on the other, there has been no more laughter either. Severus' laughter is so rare that I yearn to hear it again, to make him laugh. Yet the only times we see each other are at seven and he never says much apart from giving me directions. I wanted to provide him with friendship and guidance, not extra work tutoring someone who doesn't need it! Malfoy has been talking with him again, getting friendly. So far Severus has passed on any offer of… alternative studies. Voldemort is out there getting followers and unfortunately it seems that he is not above taking them from school. Mr Malfoy could even have the mark already, if I had got there earlier, paid more attention when he was younger… but no don't dwell on that now, there is nothing you can do, he's in too deep. Much better to focus on Severus, save him before it's too late.' _Albus thought as he once again downed the potion at 6:40. He was hoping to run into Ram on the way and so had headed off slightly early, taking the 'scenic' route past the great hall and the library.

Just as he gave up hope and turned to go up to the room of requirement, Ram waved him over from the other side of the corridor. Albus ran up to him happily.

"Hey Ram! How are you?" Wulfric asked.

"Not bad, not bad… So, you been doing anything interesting lately?" Ram asked with a sly grin. Wulfric stared at him, puzzled.

"No not really, just classes," Wulfric replied.

"Ahhh! Classes eh? What kind of classes?" Ram continued, jumping on the point like a pouncing cat. Wulfric racked his brains for possible lessons. _'It's nice that he's taking an interest but this does seem rather unexpected'. _

"Well I just had umm, Transfiguration with professor McGonagall. We turned erm, watermelons into nail clippers," He added. _'Nail clippers!' _He thought. _'Why nail clippers?!' _Ram frowned for a second and then leaned in towards him again.

"Ahh well, the usual in Transfiguration, but what other lessons have you had, eh?" Ram said. Wulfric stared at him slightly, he really was acting very oddly.

"Well, charms was quite boring and then I had potions," Wulfric continued.

"Ahh! Yes, how was potions then eh?" Ram leered.

"Why do you keep saying 'eh'?" Wulfric asked.

"Never mind that! How was potions? I'll bet you're great at potions eh? Eh?" Ram nudged him hard in the ribs. Wulfric gaped at him, thinking that he must have gotten the house elves in the kitchen to give him the brandy. He then glanced up at the clock on the wall and panicked, it was 7:11 already!

"Umm, I've got to go now, really quickly, nice talking to you, ok, bye!" Albus shouted as he turned to run down the corridor.

"Of course, don't want to be late for Severus now, do you?" Ram asked innocently, grinning from ear to ear. Wulfric froze and then slowly turned on the spot. Ram walked up to him lazily. "Remedial potions my ass, Wolf. You just wanted to meet him didn't you?"

"How do you know about that?" Wulfric gasped.

"Saw you rushing down the corridor the other day, and where should you go, but to another of your secret rooms with Severus! Well, I thought, this is odd, what with us just talking about him and all. Then I got closer and why were you there? Remedial potions! I practically burst out laughing, you, remedial potions!?" Ram noticed Wulfric open his mouth to speak but cut him off. "No, don't try to tell me how terrible you are at potions because I know a grade O student when I see one, you and Sev are alike in that respect mate. So what I wanna know Wolf, is why the sudden urge to meet him, so much so that you've organised remedial potions every day?"

"I just…" Albus decided to tell him the near truth. "I saw him, so alone, no one to help him fight back, or to keep him… keep him on the right track. I just wanted to be his friend I guess. I mean, he wouldn't have talked to me if it wasn't for the tutoring, this is my only way to get close enough, break through that shell."

"How's it going?" Ram asked softly.

"Not well, I thought, after the first lesson… I thought that I was getting somewhere you know? But now it's as though he's just as distant as before." Wulfric sighed. Ram patted him on the back.

"Well that's a noble goal mate, he'll be a hard one to crack and that's for sure. Speaking of which, you better get going or he might crack open your head!" Ram shouted and shoved him down the corridor. Wulfric shouted goodbye as he ran through the corridors and up stairs before panting and leaning heavily against the wall of the corridor. He saw, in his field of vision, a foot tapping impatiently and he gulped. A dangerous cough brought his eyes up to meet dark and furious ones, framed by pale skin and black hair.

"Why," a low voice asked, suggesting a barely controlled anger, "are you so late? 20 minuets I've been waiting here Wulfric." Albus winced at the tone. _'Defiantly a teacher, that or a judge,' _Albus found himself thinking. "20. Minuets." He repeated slowly a if to make the message sink in.

"Umm, Severus! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to be this late. You know what's funny?" Severus' expression suggested that at this precise moment, it had better be nothing short of absolutely hilarious. "Errr, well, actually I set out early but, umm I was sidetracked and umm, look, I'm really sorry." Wulfric said. Severus' expression was thunder.

"Well, if this is your attitude to classes then it is no wonder you're failing Carpenter. Come inside and we'll see if we can save the last dregs of what was your tutorial." He paced up and down before striding through the door that had just appeared. Wulfric mentally groaned and followed.

Instructions were written on the board, ingredients and equipment was taken out and Albus started to make today's potion. All the time Severus prowled around the bench, practically growling at everything Wulfric did. _'I had better make this potion correctly or I'm sure he'll snap.'_ He decided.

After half an hour, he was done and Severus came over and took a sample and tested it carefully with a spell. Albus knew that he had done it perfectly and so was surprised when Severus turned to him, completely furious.

"Do you think I'm stupid? This is a very complicated potion, or perhaps you didn't realise. All this week I have watched you, carefully considering when to make mistakes, making sure that they will cause no damage!" Severus shouted at him. Albus was stumped, he thought that he had been so careful. "So, if you are perfectly capable, if not particularly skilled at potions, then why are you here, wasting my time?"

"I thought, I… This was the only way to get near you," Wulfric stammered.

"Get near me, is that what you wanted, god, what interesting prank has Potter come up with this time? Do tell," He growled.

"What? You've got me all wrong," Wulfric said, outraged at being mistaken for one of James' group. "I saw the other day, what they did to you, it was so wrong I thought you could do with someone to talk to or-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Severus screamed.

"GOOD! Because I'm not offering it! All I wanted was to be friendly and receive a little friendship in return but perhaps I expected too much from the unapproachable Severus Snape!" Wulfric shouted back, unable to control his temper now. Part of him was surprised at how easily his younger body was angered.

"What makes you think that I either want your friendship or value your company?" Severus spat.

"All this week I've been nice to you and you just brush of my comments and make me feel like an idiot. Do you get pleasure from making others feel as worthless and unlikeable as you!?" Wulfric yelled. As soon as he had said it, his mind caught up with his mouth and he wished he could draw back the words that would hurt Severus more than anything else. Severus looked like he'd been slapped as he left without another word, slapping the door behind him.

Wulfric held onto the wall and slid down it slowly, sitting in a heap on the cold stone floor. He put his head in his hands and cursed the day he came up with the plan. _'Who was I trying to fool? I'm an old man not a boy, I can't befriend him. I've probably just given him the last push into Lord Voldemort's lap. Is that what he can offer you Severus? Self worth?' _

Five long minuets later, Albus hear a knock on the door and a cautious face peered around it.

"Hey, mate," Ram said quietly. "Need company?" Wulfric shrugged and returned his head to his hands. Bert sat down next to him and patted his shoulder gently.

"What happened Wolf?" he asked.

"Everything went wrong Ram. First I was late and-" Wulfric started.

"I'm so sorry! Is this whole thing my fault for keeping you?" Ram asked looking very ashamed.

"No, no, I should have kept an eye on the time. Besides it's not just that, it's… I don't know. He found out that I was faking." Albus sighed.

"Oh man, not good," Ram said sympathetically.

"He accused me of being one of them, of trying to trick him, make him look like an idiot for James' pleasure."

"What? No way! He should have known that you would never have done a thing like that. I've seen you less than he has and I know it. How dare he say you're one of those bastards," Ram cried. Wulfric managed a weak smile.

"Thanks for the support Ram, but maybe I deserve it, I lied to him and I, I insulted him…" Wulfric continued.

"What did you say? It can't have been that bad."

"I called him worthless and unlikeable," Wulfric moaned hitting his head with the palm of his hand. Ram shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh… well… you were just angry, everyone gets angry, Wolf. He'll understand," Ram consoled him.

"No he won't!" Albus replied, brushing the hand off his shoulder as he stood up. "I've ruined it for ever, and what's more, I think I may have caused him to make a terrible decision…"

"Ahh… Malfoy." Ram stated. Wulfric looked around in surprise. "Yeah, I know the kind of stuff they're into, been hanging around Sev a lot lately. But if he does go to them then there is no way that you're responsible, don't let yourself think that." Wulfric looked around hopelessly and then sank back down to the floor again.

"There's nothing I can do, one chance and I messed it up."

"Hey! No, don't give up on him. If you care about his wellbeing so much, then do something about it!" Ram said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Like what?" Wulfric muttered.

"Apologise! Even thought it was his fault as well," Ram cried.

"I want to, I really do but I think we may be beyond that now, everything I say just makes things worse," Wulfric explained.

"You can try, mate." Wulfric nodded at Bert's words and then jumped as the door was thrown open once again. Severus crossed the room to where he had left his bags behind when he stormed out and then froze as he saw Wulfric and Ram in the corner. Wulfric and Ram stood up quickly and Ram gave Albus a little shove towards Snape. Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Severus, I'm so sorry, I, no words can take back or excuse what I said. I really didn't mean a word of it. Others may think that but I don't, that's why I wanted to meet you in the first place. Please, you don't have to forgive me, but don't let this stop you from trying, from trusting. Not everyone is like James Potter." Wulfric looked as Severus just stood there, staring back. "I'll, I'll go then, come on Bert."

"Aubrey? Bertram Aubrey?" Severus finally said. Bert looked around in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"You were… I heard they hexed you in the corridor," Severus said stiffly.

"And worse, like with you but not as bad I expect. Wulfric only wanted to help, he's on our side," Ram said. Severus nodded slowly.

"Did you put him up to this then?"

"Nope, didn't even know about it until recently," Ram answered. Severus looked away and picked up his bags and walked past Wulfric to the door. Without turning and with his hand still on the handle he spoke.

"You may not need Remedial potions, Wulfric, but I'd like to speak to you at seven tomorrow if possible. Bertram, you are welcome to come too," Severus added. Then he walked out and left Wulfric and Ram to stare at each other.

"Well, looks like we've both got a date tomorrow at seven," Ram grinned. Wulfric smiled too and let out breath he didn't know that he'd been holding.

"Yeah, seven with Severus."


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me Everything

Sorry about the long wait, been a bit busy I'm afraid but don't worry, they should be more frequent from now on

_Sorry about the long wait, been a bit busy I'm afraid but don't worry, they should be more frequent from now on. )_

Chapter 8 – Tell me everything

Wulfric saw Ram further down the corridor and hurried up to meet him.

"Guess you thought the same thing I did; 'better not be late'." Ram said grinning nervously.

"Yes, after last time… Never again, how early are we?" Wulfric replied.

"About 20 minuets," Ram answered and shot a knowing look at Wulfric.

"I know that it's completely ridiculous, I mean he's only a, another teenager, but I actually feel so nervous," Albus frowned at his slight slip up but Ram didn't appear to notice it.

"Yeah, I can tell," he replied. Albus looked slightly panicked.

"What, really?" Ram nodded, grinning at Wulfric's reaction. "Oh no! I can't look nervous! What will he think if I look nervous?" Wulfric spluttered.

"Wolf, reelaaaax... ok? Why are you so uptight, it really doesn't matter that much what he thinks. You're fine," Ram added. Albus nodded and turned to stare at the large clock on the wall. _'No, it wouldn't matter, not if I wasn't trying to save him from himself. I wonder why I'm even trying, it was clear from the start that that this wasn't going to work, I mean I haven't been a teenager in over 120 years!' _he sighed as the minute hand clicked forward once. _'Still,' _another part of him answered, _'you won't give up will you, you old fool, it's just not in your nature.' _Albus smiled as he turned back to Ram.

"What's funny?" Ram asked half-heartedly.

"Many things, Severus!" Wulfric shouted.

"I know you say I have a terrible sense of humour, but even I know there's nothing funny about-" Bert started. Wulfric hit him hurriedly on the arm.

"No you twit, Severus, there!" Albus pointed towards the oncoming storm.

"Well at least you've learnt to tell the time anyway," Severus said as he paced up and down to reveal the door. Wulfric and Ram looked at each other nervously. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well… shall we go in?" He asked, half amused, half irritated. There was a brief scuffle as both Wulfric and Bert tried to be the first through the door. Severus rolled his eyes and followed, hiding a smirk. The room this time contained three large armchairs in a circle around a low table stacked, for some reason, with out of date witch's magazines. Ram and Wulfric stopped in the doorway, unsure of themselves. Severus pushed past and chose a large green armchair frowning with slight disgust at the magazines as he passed. Ram then grinned and ran over to one stacked with multicoloured cushions and flopped down with one leg over the arm. Albus perched on the only one left which bore a surprising resemblance to the one in his office. Severus fixed him with a piercing stare. Wulfric fidgeted slightly.

"Tell me everything. The truth," Severus ordered. Albus jumped and then cursed under his breath.

"What do you mean everything?" He replied evasively.

"Everything. You're hiding something," Wulfric made to interrupt but Severus held up a hand. "Don't try to interrupt me, you are, or why else would you make up that stupid story about needing remedial potions, because you 'just wanted to meet me'?" Severus said sarcastically. Albus wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he hadn't noticed anything more, or worried that he was going to have to come up with a convincing lie.

"Errrmm…" Wulfric glanced over to Ram who was now sitting up straight in his chair and also seemed interested. _'Oh Merlin' _he thought as his mind turned up a blank. _'Maybe, if I just told a half truth'_ Albus stood and faced Severus."Look, Severus, and please don't take this the wrong way, I don't think that you're weak or that you need my, or anyone's, pity, but I wanted to help. Not just you, all of us. James Potter and those like him have gone too far, discipline just doesn't work anymore. Even Professor Dumbledore couldn't change them, make them see," Albus paused for a second, ashamed at his own failure. "But where he failed, we can do some good, sometimes there are things that have to be settled amongst ourselves. I know that you've tried standing up to them before, and where that got you, but it's not the same now. Before, powerful wizard as you are, you couldn't face the four of them alone. Now there are three of us! We could work together, show them what they're dealing with," he finished, his voice becoming strangely passionate on the matter.

"Yeah, and Peter doesn't really count anyway!" Ram agreed rising from his chair. Severus eyed him for a while, no emotion coming through his blank façade. Wulfric started to feel nervous, but kept his head held high and wouldn't let it show. Severus then broke into a grin.

"Now I know you're serious about this, it couldn't be planer on your face. It sounds like a good plan," Severus said smiling.

"Consider me in mate," Ram said putting one hand into the circle between them. Wulfric and Severus eyed it dubiously for a second. Wolf then broke out into a grin of his own and added his hand on top. Severus stared.

"No. We are not doing this, what do you think we are some sort of tacky team?" Severus asked.

"Aww come on, after all we will be working together for a while," Ram replied.

"And I'm beginning to regret it already," Severus muttered.

"Just do it, he'll never give up," Wulfric grinned. Ram smiled with sugar coated sweetness. Severus sighed deeply.

"Fine, anything to make him stop looking at me like that," Severus gave in putting his hand on top of Wulfric's. Ram cheered and gave Wulfric a quick high five. "Damn your sense of humour Aubrey."

"Hey call me Ram, were in this together now Sev," Ram said.

"Never call me Sev, ever," Severus stated carefully.

"What about the Sevinator? Severino? Or good old Sevvy?" Ram laughed prodding him lightly. Severus sighed again and ground his teeth slightly. Albus couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sight of the two together.

"This is going to be a long, hard partnership, I can tell," Severus groaned smirking slightly. Wolf and Ram laughed.

"Same time tomorrow?" Albus asked.

"Sure thing," Ram agreed and Severus nodded as they went their separate ways. Albus returned, once aging to the responsibilities of a headmaster. _'Your young hormones must really be having an effect on me,' _he thought. _'I don't think I've been so brash for a long time, or felt so mischievous!' _And for once, instead of feeling drained as he turned back to his old self, he felt alive, with millions of ideas buzzing round his head of all of the mischief they could get up to.


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Thoughtful

Chapter 9 – Operation Thoughtful

Chapter 9 – Operation Thoughtful

Regular as clockwork, Albus Dumbledore transformed into his younger self and was waiting outside the room of requirement at exactly 7:00. Within 2 minuets, they had all arrived, and were sitting comfortably once more on the three armchairs.

"All right! What's the plan Wolf?" Ram asked, rubbing his hands together manically.

"I'm not sure. I suppose first we have to pick a main target," Wulfric suggested.

"Potter," Severus said immediately.

"No Black, I still haven't gotten that bastard back!" Ram argued.

"Well I suppose there's no need to bother with peter," Albus pondered.

"Yeah, he'll give up as soon as he thinks he can find someone more bigheaded to hide behind," Ram snickered.

"Right, and none of us have a grudge against Remus Lupin do we?" Wulfric continued.

"Nah he's ok I guess," Ram agreed, waving a hand vaguely. Severus frowned.

"He's still one of them though," Severus argued.

"But when James attacked you, he did try to stop them," Albus reminded him.

"Well he's never done anything about it before now," Severus grumbled.

"Neither have you," Ram commented mildly. Severus and Wulfric turned to look at him.

"Yes I have! I've tried a so many times!" Severus snarled. Ram was unphased which amazed Albus slightly.

"Didn't work though did it? None of us have succeeded, that's why we're here," Ram added leaning forwards in his chair as he did so. "Let's just not worry about Remus and Peter; we're after the big bananas."

"Bananas?" Wulfric asked chuckling. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… bananas," Ram grinned. "let's do Black first, save James for afters."

"Hmmm yes, it's fitting to save the worst until last," Severus agreed. "Fine."

"Great... what next?" Ram asked.

"We find his weakness, where he's most vulnerable, and we strike it, hard," Severus explained, his eyes as slits.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you? I don't blame you mate," Ram said. Albus thought for a while about what he knew about young Mr Black. _'Hmmm, well he despises his family, wants nothing to do with that pureblood nonsense. He asked me if he could stay here over the summer once, poor boy, he really does have a hard time of it,' _Albus felt momentarily guilty about what they were about to do. _'Mind you, he needs to be taught a lesson. I'm sure that if he could really see what he's doing, how much he's becoming like the other blacks, he would be horrified. After all, he may have a rough family life, but so does Severus and he's not showing such terrible behaviour. Everyone has the choice to be who they want, but in this case he may just need a gentle shove in the right direction. If I get this right, I may not only help Severus, but the marauders as well.' _He smiled at the name. _'God knows, I think Severus would commit suicide if Ram came up with a team name for us' _He chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked irritably.

"I think I've found his weakness," Wulfric explained. Ram rubbed his hands together again.

"Do tell." Ram's eyes glinted.

"He has always tried his best to show himself as different to the rest of the Black's, a Gryffindor through and through. Well, what he is doing is hardly different from his father, Orion who was well known for bullying those in 'lower' houses," Albus started.

"How on earth do you know that! God he just knows everything have you noticed?" Ram exclaimed, turning to Severus.

"Not that I agree with your all-knowing status, but how do you know that?" Severus asked. Albus frowned but he was getting good at thinking on his feet.

"My father went to school with him, he was in Hufflepuff and Black was a Slytherin of course, err no offence Severus, just a fact… Anyway my father told me quite a lot about his antics, such an interesting sense of humour that man had… probably Sirius's actually…" Albus drifted off into his own musings. He then startled when he noticed Ram and Severus staring at him expectantly. "Oh, sorry-" He apologised.

"Just tell us Wolf, if I'm kept in suspense any longer, I'll be older than Dumbledore!" Ram said.

Albus decided to file that statement away under reasons he shouldn't be acting like a 17 year old. "We need to catch him tormenting someone, sorry but I think it might have to be you Ram," he said as Bert grumbled. "And as he does so," he continued. "We will show everyone how his father was the same before him. It may not seem particularly humiliating but Sirius would rather be hit with a hundred hexes than be compared to his father. If we pull this off, we can achieve two things at once; show Sirius the error of his ways, and give him the payback he deserves!"

"Ooooh I like that part," Ram grinned. "Payback! MMWHAHAHAHA!" he shouted breaking into a slightly disturbing bout of demonic laughter.

"Thank you for that Bertram, now kindly shut up," Severus said sternly. Ram stuck out his tongue and pretended to sulk. "This is all a very wonderful idea Wulfric but unless we can tack Black back in time and show him his father, I fail to see how it helps us," He finished seriously, ignoring Ram's increasingly absurd faces so completely that Albus thought he deserved a medal.

"We could use a memory, from a pensive," Wulfric said without thinking and then almost choked himself in an attempt to drag the words back into his mouth. This was greeted by a sudden silence and blank look from Ram and not one, but two raised eyebrows from Severus.

"And you know where we can find both the memory and a pensive, I take it Wulfric?" Severus asked.

"Errr…" Albus said as he searched for words. _'Of course, __I__ have the memories, I watched the boy several times, but Wulfric is not nearly old enough to have them. Of course there is my apparent hufflepuff father. Wait 'told', past tense… it's only right that a father would want to live on through his only son. My uncle did that did he not? For Cousin Albert? Must be something with names beginning with 'A' in this family… Either way, it's not so uncommon, no… Yes, I think that's it…' _Albus tried not to let his thoughts move off at a tangent as they so often did.

"Waiting," Severus pointed out as he tapped his foot.

"Severus! Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" Wulfric announced with a twinkle in his eye. His newfound friends looked quite taken aback.

"Well that took a long time coming," Ram muttered. _'Oh, he noticed' _Albus thought, though it would have been hard for the others not to have noticed his pause.

"You do? How exactly?" Severus asked, both surprised and sceptical.

"I have my father's memories, in a pensive actually, so no problem there then!" Albus said.

"You're doing it again Wulfric! Missing out details, hiding something. Why, for the sake of Merlin would your father give you his memories? A back to school gift perhaps?" Severus asked as he leaned over the table between them. Dumbledore was astounded. _'For once my lie will actually serve to __rid__ me of suspicion, he's reacting perfectly. Now to turn the pressure back on him a bit, squeeze feelings from the stone.' _He caught his own thoughts. '_Albus, you manipulating old codger!' _ Albus arranged his facial features into an expression of restrained grief.

"My father is dead, Severus. He was terminally ill in St. Mungo's. He gave me his memories before he died. H-he said, he said he never wanted me to forget him…" Albus watched with a slightly perverse sense of satisfaction as Severus retracted quickly back into his armchair and his pale cheeks flushed a fetching shade of pink and he avoided eye contact.

"Oh… look Wulfric, I'm, I guess, I didn't mean to, I didn't realise…" Severus said with difficulty. Knowing that apologising did not come easily to Severus, Albus started to feel a little guilty. _'It's too late for that,'_ Albus thought. _'Besides, a bit of sensitivity is good for him.' _He wasn't entirely sure that he agreed with his own reasoning. Ram came and patted him on the back, giving him a comforting smile and Wulfric's insides twisted.

"Look, it's fine Severus, it was a long time ago, at least we now have a plan," Wulfric said to try and ease the tension.

"Yeah!" Ram added. "We put the memory in a vial and then just as Black starts doing his thing, Bam! We explode the vial, memory flies everywhere and everyone around gets sucked in!" He looked unsure for a second. "That would work right, Wolf?"

"Well it would require a charm a little more subtle than an explosion so as to 'suck people in' without destroying the memory, but I can do that, sure," Wulfric said happily.

"God, I love Seventh year Ravenclaws!" Ram shouted and laughed. Severus grinned too. "Right, let's get started on Operation Thoughtful!" The others gave Ram blank stares. "Aww come on guys! Pensive, thoughtful, get it!" He shouted breaking out in demonic laughter again. Severus groaned, rolling his eyes but smiling as Wulfric was and Wulfric sighed waving his arm as if to say 'that's so Ram'.

"Tomorrow at four, we plot their downfall!" Wulfric shouted and all of them cheered.

So as their plan came together, Albus thought, so did they. He spent that night in his office carefully choosing the memory for the job and sealing it in a deep red vial.


	10. Chapter 10: Gryffindor Hunting

Chapter 10 – Gryffindor Hunting

Chapter 10 – Gryffindor Hunting

The Red Vial was placed on the table between them and the contents swirled around slowly inside. The three stared at it intently.

"I've never actually seen a memory before," Said Ram curiously. He tapped the vial and then drew back his hand quickly as if he was expecting it to bite.

"Well then, when shall we do it?" Wulfric asked, ignoring Ram's comment.

"This evening I think, just after tea," Severus suggested.

"Good, the common room will have people in it but it won't be too packed," Wulfric agreed. Ram raised his hand as though he was in class. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes Aubrey, is there something you would like to share with the class," Severus asked.

"Aren't we all forgetting something? How exactly are we going to get inside the Gryffindor common room when none of us are Gryffindors?" Bert asked. Severus blinked slowly and seemed to be trying to come to terms with the fact that he hadn't noticed this problem first. _'Damn,' _Albus thought. _'I forgot I'm not a Gryffindor! Oh well, there's nothing else for it but to live up to my all-knowing reputation, sometimes being headmaster really comes in handy.' _

"Well of course I thought of that! I hid outside their common room and waited until one passed and said the password. I already knew where it was," Wulfric explained. Severus blinked once more.

"Well at least one of us is thinking straight, thank you Wulfric. I knew myself where it was but I never actually thought about the password. However there is still one problem, how are we to get inside without being recognised. Any plans for this Wulfric?" Severus asked. Albus thought for a second.

"Well Ram needs to be recognised anyway, and I doubt I'll be recognised, as long as I keep away from 7th years. Severus errrm…" Albus tried to think of a way around this next difficulty.

"You could wear a bag over your head; say you're recovering from a Bat Bogy hex!" Ram suggested. Severus glared at him. "Fine, no bag… You could use Polyjuice potion to look like a Gryffindor!" He continued.

"Bertram, Polyjuice potion takes a very long time to brew and all of the ingredients are kept in the potion master's storeroom, we cannot just whip some out of nowhere!" Severus said, becoming frustrated now. Albus felt slightly queasy due to his new life of lies and just how strange what he was about to say would sound.

"Err, actually, I have some," he said quietly and meekly. The others just stared.

"Oh come on! See? He knows everything, he has everything!" Ram shouted happily.

"That's impossible," Severus stated. Wulfric smiled weakly.

"Not impossible, just a little bit unlikely," he replied. "We did Polyjuice potion in class a while ago, I kept a flask of the stuff when professor wasn't looking, you never know when it might come in handy after all."

"Wulfric, please for the love of all that is sane in this world, please don't tell me you have the hair!" Severus said clasping his hands in front of him for emphasis. Albus breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't have the hair, no," Wulfric said. Ram rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Then there's just one thing left; it's time to go Gryffindor hunting!" Ram shouted and ran out of the room. Severus followed with Wulfric close behind, stuffing the vial into his pocket.

Three faces peered around the edge of a tall bookshelf in the library.

"That one there, wearing Gryffindor robes!"

"That's a girl! I can't become a girl!"

"Why not?"

"Bert, that would be… just wrong… I can't be a girl."

"Ram, would you have no problems with being a girl?"

"No they've got longer hair as well, easier to get. What about her, she's better looking?"

"I don't think Severus is trying to get a boyfriend."

"Merlin, stop pointing! That's Lilly Evans!"

"What the red head?"

"Yes and stop shouting! She'll hear you!" There was a sudden silence as the red head walked past and exited the library.

"Fine then, that boy, know him?"

"He looks like a first year."

"Yeah I know, got that nervous look about him ain't he? Anyway, all the better for us, no one suspects a first year."

"He looks fine Severus, Ram's right, go with him."

"What are you expecting me to do? Just walk over there and pull a hair off his head!?"

"If you won't then I will." There was a brief scuffle as Severus and Wulfric tried to pull Ram back behind the bookcase and failed. The watched in mild horror as Bert approached the boy.

"Hey there!" he said. Severus slapped his forehead. The boy turned to look at Ram.

"Umm, hi," he said.

"Soooo, first year huh?" Ram asked. The boy nodded. "And a Gryffindor too?" Again he nodded. "Congratulations! You must be quite brave then, what's that the sorting hat said? Brave and Noble? Highly commendable!" The young boy just stared at him. Ram sighed. "Look a Cornish Pixy!" The boy turned to look where Ram pointed. Ram quickly plucked a hair then dashed behind the bookshelf. The boy looked around rubbing his head and grumbling. Ram leaned back against the shelves. "Ha, only first years and Pettigrew would have fallen for that! Though I hate to resort to the obvious," He added.

"I really hope you don't make a habit of this. You seem to enjoy tormenting first years a little to much!" Albus laughed. He was then tapped smartly on the shoulder. He looked into the cold eyes of the librarian.

"Mr Carpenter! I hope you aren't making a habit of shouting in my library?" She scolded him. Ram snickered quietly in the background.

"No miss, sorry I'll try not to," Wulfric apologised. She turned away from him. "But I find that shouting in the library once a week is good for my health," he added with a twinkle in his eye. Before she snapped back round again, Wolf and Ram had already sprinted out of the library. Severus was left feeling very unhappy that he was not somewhere else. The librarian's gaze rested on him.

"Err, I don't know them actually, I was just err, admiring the books. They're very nice," He added, trying to copy Ram's winning smile and having just about the same amount of success as you would imagine.

As Severus caught up with the others outside the library, they were laughing hard and Ram gave Wulfric a high five.

"Nice one! Although you know you'll never be able to set foot in the library again?" Ram said.

"Yes, but it was worth it, tell me Severus, was the look on her face as hilarious as I imagined it?" Albus asked.

"You could have warned me!" Severus said indignantly. "It was pretty funny though," he conceded. Ram slapped him on the back.

"See Severus, I knew you had a sense of humour!" He chuckled. "Hey, we really have got to get you a nickname. Start thinking all-knowing one," He added to Wulfric.

"This is good; we have the plan, the memory, the password and the hair. Is there anything that we've forgotten?" Severus asked. They shook their heads. "Then we'll meet up in the room of requirement just after tea."

"Don't forget, we should all wear normal clothes rather than robes so as to blend in and Severus, if you have any smaller clothes, that would be good. After all, you're going to be loosing a foot in height at least," Ram reminded them. Severus groaned and Ram grinned at him.

"See you later then," Wulfric said.

"You know," he heard Ram mutter as he walked up the corridor. "We really need a team name!" Severus's groans were loud enough that Albus could hear them from around the corner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sorry, I couldn't resist putting a small Doctor Who quote in there. Sadly my chapters seem to be very short lately but at least I'm updating more often. _


	11. Chapter 11: The Memory

Chapter 11 – The Memory

Chapter 11 – The Memory

As soon as his meal in the great hall was finished Albus excused himself, saying that he had a lot of work to do which earned him a sympathetic glance from Minerva McGonagall and more feelings of guilt. They didn't last long however as before he even transformed into Wulfric, he was already feeling like a boy of 17 again. He raced down to the Room of Requirement with the memory and some Polyjuice potion. He wasn't sure if it would be enough as it was only a small test tube full, but he had thought that if he brought any more, it would look very suspicious. He skidded into the room to see Severus and Bert already there. Ram held a single blonde hair carefully between his finger and thumb. Albus sat down without a word and held out the test tube and took out the bung. Ram glanced at him and he nodded. The hair dropped from his fingers into the thick potion turning it a bright scarlet.

"A true Gryffindor then," Ram said. "I bet it tastes of Strawberries." Severus stood up and carefully took the potion from him. They all looked at each other.

"To the end of Black and Potter," Severus toasted as he took a mouthful. He suddenly coughed and spluttered.

"Is he alright?" Ram asked. Severus's whole body shook in shock and the test tube slipped from his fingers, shattering on the floor. The potion pooled around Severus's feet. He looked at it with the utmost revulsion.

"That," He gasped, "does not taste of strawberries." He looked down at the mess on the floor. "I should have been more careful, I didn't expect it. Will it be enough?"

"It won't last long but this should be a relatively quick trip," Wulfric replied.

"Look, look at his face, is that nausea or is he changing?" Ram asked. Wulfric looked and indeed, Severus's face had gone sort of red and blotchy and he looked quite ill. "Do you fell anything Sev?" Ram continued.

"Don't call me-" was all that Severus had time to say before he collapsed on the floor. Ram reached towards him but Wulfric caught his arm.

"We should turn away, it's not pretty," Albus advised. "Severus… don't worry, it'll be over soon." They heard the occasional gasp and gulp from behind and after a while Wulfric could bear it no longer and he turned round and grabbed the crouching figure's shoulder. The boy who stood and turned to face him was not Severus, but the young boy from the library. However the expression on his face was all Severus Snape. It was a slight grimace, as though he had just drunk something particularly disgusting, which, this time, he had. Ram came up behind Wulfric and peered down at the boy.

"You've gotten quite a bit shorter haven't you?" Ram commented.

"No," Severus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You've all grown really tall, congratulations." Wulfric had to fight not to laugh at those words coming out of the little boy's mouth.

"Blonde hair really doesn't suit your personality mate," Ram snickered.

"I brought some old clothes that are smaller, I'll see you outside once I've finished changing," Severus said turning to rummage in his bag. Wulfric turned slightly red at the thought of Severus changing in front of him and left in a hurry. Whilst they waited outside Ram gave him a strange smile. Wulfric was about to ask his what was funny when Severus joined them in jeans, a blue jumper and trainers. Ram snickered again. "Yes I'm well aware that I look like a fool thank you Aubrey," he growled.

"Actually, I was laughing more at your face than your clothes. The jumper's a perfect fit and the jeans are kind of baggy but they look like they're meant to be that way. The trainers… you couldn't find any small trainers then?" Ram asked, holding back another laugh. The trainers were at least three sizes too large and made him look like he had rather huge feet. Severus shook his head as he stared in dismay at his shoes. "Never mind, anyway you know what they say about men with big feet!" Ram Joked. Wulfric once again turned rather red and Severus looked away quickly.

They all walked down to the Gryffindor common room quietly and stopped just around the corner.

"So what should I do? And when?" Ram asked.

"Wait whilst we go inside, if the marauders are there then Severus will come back out briefly so remember what he looks like. Wait about 20 seconds after he goes back in then go inside and challenge Black," Wulfric said.

"What should I say to him though?" Ram moaned in a rare moment of indecision.

"I don't know, be creative! Although, it might work well if you ask him if he thinks it's funny," Albus added. Ram frowned.

"Ask him if he thinks what's funny?" He said.

"What he did to you, I don't know, something like that," Wulfric replied. Severus clutched the memory in one hand and hid it in one of his large jean pockets.

"I'll enjoy this!" He said with a smirk and he disappeared round the corner. Wulfric whished Ram good luck and then followed. As soon as they were through the portrait, they spotted the marauders in the centre of attention as usual. Severus immediately turned around to go back through and Wulfric moved to the other side of the room. He was a little worried though as he looked slowly around the common room. There were a great many more people than he had expected before curfew. He spotted Severus by the fire and then he realised that he had lost sight of Black. Wulfric looked around in a panic for a moment before his loud voice boomed around the room form the direction of the boys' dormitories.

"Hey! I've got butterbeer for everyone! It's party time WOOHOO!" Sirius shouted as he and about a dozen boys behind him dumped bottles on the tables. Albus's eyes widened as Gryffindors flooded the room seemingly out of nowhere. He ran over to Severus just as Ram entered the common room.

"Hey Black!" Ram shouted. "I want a word with you!" Albus froze and saw Ram's expression change from confidence to fear as half the Gryffindor house turned round to look at him. Sirius put down his bottle and walked slowly towards Bert flanked by James and Peter. Remus was hanging back and looking at Bert pityingly.

"Oi! Got a problem Aubrey?" Sirius shouted to jeers from his friends. Albus grabbed Severus's shoulder.

"What do we do Severus? This isn't right! There shouldn't be this many people here and Ram's right in the thick of it!" He whispered urgently. The blonde haired boy turned to him looking puzzled.

"My name's James not Severus," he said. Wulfric looked at him in mild horror for a second before franticly searching the crowd for the boy's double.

"Umm yeah, yeah I do have a problem actually," Ram said defiantly. "Why do you think you can just hex anyone you like? You think you're better than everyone else?!" Sirius frowned.

"Well, I don't know about everyone but I'd definitely say that I'm better than you balloon head!" Sirius barked. James laughed behind him.

"Go get him Pad!" James cheered. Wulfric was pushing his way through the dense ring that was forming around the two enemies to try and find Severus in the crowd.

"Do you think it's funny to blow up my head just because can get away with it?!" Ram shouted back. James gave a low whistle and peter snickered loudly.

"Hmm… Yeah actually! I do. Why aren't you laughing Aubrey? It's a funny joke isn't it guys?" Sirius said coming closer and drawing his wand as he did so. "Maybe you'd like to see it again?" He said menacingly. Wulfric suddenly spotted Severus to his right. He was carefully taking the vial out of his pocket. Albus waved at Severus to stop. There were too many people, it was just meant to be the marauders and a few others. Severus saw him but pointed at Ram who was currently at the wrong end of a wand. Severus mouthed 'I've got to' and then raised the red vial high.

"Hey Black!" He shouted. Sirius spun round as the fragile glass shattered on the floor and silvery strands burst out across the room. As one hit him, all Albus could see was a blinding white light before it was replaced with sunlight.

Everyone who had been in the common room blinked as they found themselves outside in the daylight. Their ring now not only contained Sirius and Ram but also two other boys. One was standing right next to Sirius and was his spitting image. The other was on the ground at Ram's feet in mud-streaked robes and was staring defiantly at the other boy. Behind Sirius, amongst James and Peter were two other boys and a girl wearing Slytherin robes and laughing at the boy on the floor. Sirius stepped back in shock and looked at his father as he advanced towards the boy on the floor with his wand drawn. When Orion was just a meter away the other boy spoke.

"You think it's funny don't you Black? You and your Slytherin friends attacking people in the corridors. Does it make you feel big? Four on one, very noble," he said.

"It's you Gryffindors who are so preoccupied with being noble. Noble and weak, we have the power!" Orion Black replied as the others encircled the boy.

"I see your sister, Lucretia, is here. What is it, all family together now? Of course you Blacks are all the same, and the rest of you," the boy gasped.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it! Where's your family eh? You're just an outcast, it's not like anyone cares about you anyway!" Orion shouted. He then flicked his wand and the boy was flung into the air and landed several feet away. The girl, Lucretia, laughed gleefully and ran after Orion as he reached the boy again. Sirius followed as though in a trance, his mouth open in horror. The Gryffindor crowd started to whisper. Orion hit the boy with another curse and he cried in pain, he continued to hex him, again and again until as the boy writhed beneath him. His wand was suddenly pulled from his hand and it sailed through the air into the grasp of someone beyond the crowd. The crowd then instinctively parted way as the figure marched towards Orion. Albus watched himself silently as his turquoise robes fluttered in the breeze.

"Mr Black!" the silver haired Dumbledore said with a quiet anger in every word. "I suggest that you leave this student alone and indeed any other student if you want to stay in this school. It has been a long time since I have seen such a vicious attack on a student in these grounds, and I hope that it will be a long time before I witness another." Sirius shivered as Dumbledore seemed to look right at him. "You will all report for detention every day at 7:00 until you have learned your lesson. This is your last warning Orion, don't you dare do it again." Dumbledore's eyes burned. The marauders stared at him as he helped the boy up from the floor. "Allow me to escort you to the hospital wing," he said to him kindly. Whilst he and the boy left, there was absolute silence and the air shimmered as the memory started to fade away.

When they arrived back in the common room, Sirius's eyes immediately latched onto Severus, still disguised as the first year. Sirius grabbed him by the front of his jumper.

"Who are you!? Why did you do this to me?!" He shouted. Severus merely stared at him. Suddenly his hair started to darken and he began to grow back to his usual height. Sirius let go in surprise and then watched him like a beast watching its prey. Soon Severus stood in front of him, staring into his wild eyes. Sirius grabbed him again. "Severus you are dead meat, I will-"

"Sirius maybe you should stop," Remus said quietly, his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Yeah another time Pad," James agreed, looking at Sirius with worried eyes. Sirius turned round rapidly and saw everyone staring at him.

"That wasn't me! I'm not like that! I'm not!" He shouted and then he ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. A door slammed above them. James caught Remus's arm as he made to follow Sirius and shook his head.

Wulfric, Ram and Severus used this moment to quickly slip out of the common room. Once outside they ran without a word to the room of requirement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Yeah I just realised once I'd finished writing this thing how the whole 'memory of the father disturbs the son' thing is very similar to what happened in Snape's 'Worst Memory' to Harry. But, never mind right, it still worked. :P_


	12. Chapter 12: Moonlight Revelations

Chapter 12- Moonlight Revelations

Chapter 12 - Moonlight Revelations

"It wasn't meant to be like that," Albus said, collapsing into his chair. "It all went wrong; there were too many people, if it was only the four of them…" Severus was still standing by the door.

"Yes, that wasn't what I wanted. We got back at them but, it didn't feel right," he muttered. Ram nodded. "We're turning into them! Did you see his face?! He may have deserved every bit of it but I thought I would die before I became like them."

"You still aren't like them," Wulfric said, with more certainty than he felt. Then his confidence returned. "You're not, because you didn't enjoy it. Not like they used to."

"He's right, but I think we should stop here, there's no sense adding injury to insult. Though it was directed at Sirius, I think Potter learned something from that as well," Ram suggested.

"We'll see… but you're right, not again. We're better than that," Severus agreed. There was a long regretful silence between them. Suddenly Severus looked down at himself and frowned. "I must have looked a complete idiot running through the corridors dressed like this," he grumbled. Although the trainers were now the right size, the jeans clung close to his legs and the jumper was close to skin tight and ended somewhere around his midriff.

"At least you got to show of you're figure though!" Ram joked. "You never know, you might get a date out of this!" Ram looked sideways at Wulfric as he turned bright red. _'He's quite skinny, isn't he?' _Albus mused._ 'Not in a bad way though, I bet there's some muscle under his skin. He's more… slim, fit I suppose, not quidditch fit like Sirius just… good, healthy...' _he noticed that he was staring and tore his eyes away. Severus looked quite embarrassed.

"Err… I'll see you tomorrow then?" Severus asked. The others nodded and left him to change in private.

Back in his office, Albus thought about his own plan. _'So far it does seem to be working. I've even managed to become a sort of friend to Severus and he did appear to want to stay away from the kind of thing Malfoy's lot are into. I think it's been good for him to have some company. Merlin knows it has been good for me!' _He considered. _'I suppose I have become rather attached to them in return. I think it would be quite hard to force myself to just go back to fulltime life as a headmaster. I'd be so bored! Luckily I don't have to, and it's so refreshing to be young again!' _He sighed and petted Fawkes absent-mindedly. _'Ram is a breath of fresh air after talking to some of these stuffy professors. I'm surprised that Severus manages to put up with him sometimes though! And Severus! Severus is… well, just great. He's a very intelligent boy who I think I could have a very serious conversation with. Yet he still has a sense of humour.' _

His mind drifted back to his first remedial potions lesson. _'Sometimes his mannerisms, his little quirks just amuse me so. He can be positively terrifying when he's angry and when he's upset I can almost feel his pain. But when he's frustrated, or he's missed something obvious he gets that marvellous expression on his face… like he wants to bang his head against the desk.' _Albus chuckled_ 'When something amuses him, that little upward quirk of the lip, barely a smile at all and yet for Severus, I know it is one. It's wonderful when he smiles, he should do it more often because he definitely missed out on a few in his life.' _

Albus looked out of the window, down to the lake and out over the forbidden forest. _'He is brave as well and noble. It's his sense of pride that both gives him the most power, and still causes him the most pain. Too easily wounded, made too weary of life by many bad experiences. Lily for one, your worst nightmare came true when she fell for James. I suppose it was never mean to be, you need someone who can realise what you need, forgive you for your worse traits, understand your enormous sensitivity and appreciate that there is more to you than meets the eye… much, much more… Severus, I hope you find that someone one day.' _ He then finished off his paperwork and got ready for bed, still thinking of Severus as he drifted off to sleep.

When Albus walked into the room of requirement the next day, he found it empty. He sat in his armchair contentedly whilst he waited. He didn't have to wait long for Ram to arrive. He bounded in happily and grinned when he saw Wulfric. They chatted idly about lessons for a while and Ram told an amusing tale about what happened to him in Transfiguration. There was a small silence as Severus still hadn't arrived.

"Hey when he does get here, we can all nag him for being late for a change!" Ram laughed and Wulfric chuckled as well. Suddenly Ram's expression changed to one that Albus recognised from the time the Ram had found out about Wulfric's remedial potions lessons. Albus had the strange idea that Ram was about to start saying 'eh' a lot and got slightly worried. "Soooo… Severus is quite nice eh?" Ram said. Wulfric's mind went momentarily blank. Whatever he had been expecting, that wasn't it.

"Err... yes, yes he is… umm…" He replied somewhat awkwardly as he tried to work out where this conversation was going.

"What do you like about him then?" Ram replied. Albus really wasn't ready for that.

"Errmm… just, the usual I guess… he's ermm… nice?" Wulfric said.

"I just said that," Ram snapped. "What particularly makes him 'nice'? I mean he's not exactly the most friendly eh?" Ram pointed out, in a sugary tone of voice. Wulfric eyed him carefully but as he did, a million of the things he liked about Severus popped into his head making it quite hard to think. _'Severus's smile, Severus's hair, the way he raises one eyebrow…' _Albus blinked quite surprised with what his brain was coming up with.

"Err, he has an interesting sense of humour and…" _'and I love it when he laughs, that deep chuckle or the slight smile when he laughs on the inside…' _Albus tried valiantly to gain control over his thoughts without looking psychotic. _'Merlin… what's wrong with me, why can't I just have a simple conversation about him?_ _Why is it that controlling my thoughts is so much harder as a teenager?!'_

"And?" Ram prodded him, extremely amused by the effect this was having on him.

"And I like his eyes-" Wulfric suddenly blinked and then a look of mild horror washed over his face as he realised that he'd said that out loud. "Umm… I er…" Ram looked quite pleased with himself.

"Do tell, you were saying that you liked his eyes?" He said grinning.

"I just, they're unusual, very… black and deep… They're just nice alright!" Albus hadn't meant to raise his voice at the end of his sentence. He fought to try and rein in his younger self's emotions.

"Uhhhum. Do you like his hair as well? His skin?" Ram asked although he seemed to be genuinely interested. Albus found himself choking and knew in the back of his mind that things were not going to go well from there on.

"Look, why? Why would I? Why are you asking?!" _'Hmm yes, his hair is lovely, it swishes when he walks, his skin is pale yet pure and his long legs…' _Albus was completely shocked by how vivid his thoughts were becoming.

"I just wondered if you knew," Ram said, smiling.

"Knew what?" Wulfric asked. _'He's got a nice body too, looked very good in that tight jumper…' _Albus's mind gave a small squeak of protest as to where Wulfric's mind was going.

"Knew why you look at him the way you do. Why you blush so much when he's around. Is that why you wanted to meet him in the first place? Do you even know?" Ram asked.

"I, I do?" Albus stammered trying to ignore his inner monologue.

"Yes, I don't think he's noticed yet, and by the look on your face, it's just me who has," Ram explained as he watched Wulfric closely.

"I, I… I mean I already told you why I wanted to meet him, there's no other reason. I just… wanted to help…" Albus began to wonder why he had exactly come up with this plan.

"No, I don't think you did realise at the time that you had another reason, you don't know why, do you? This wasn't some chance encounter in the library, you went to find him," Bert reasoned. "Oh God," he said staring at Wulfric's expression, "you did know that you were gay didn't you?"

"You think I, that I… I don't, I… It's not like that… I…" Albus stuttered as the full realisation of what Ram was implying sunk in. _'…I might do,'_ he thought after a while. _'My thoughts just now are almost proof of that, that I, I'm attracted to him. I might even… No it's too soon for that. It doesn't happen that quickly, I… How did Ram realise it even before I did? I can't! It's not right! I'm not even 17, I'm more than… Merlin! More than eight times his age! If Ram knew… Well he wouldn't be smiling at me like that.'_

"So you did know that you were gay! Interesting, I can tell just by your expression. Don't mind me by the way, I have no problem with things like that. I wish you the best of luck mate!" Ram grinned and slapped him on the back. Albus was in shock. He'd just discovered that he had inappropriate desires for a student and he had been found out all in the last ten minuets. Suddenly he thought _'Ten minuets! And a while before that as well, where is Severus? I hope Sirius hasn't done something stupid. After last night…' _Albus began to feel very strange inside and he became rather nervous.

"Ram! Severus, he's not here yet though he was the one who mentioned meeting last night. I think something might have happened to him!" Wulfric jumped up, his body acting before his mind could catch up with it.

"Sirius Yeah? You might be right. Hey where are you going!" He shouted as Wulfric ran through the door and charged up the corridor.

"I just have to check something! Start looking!" He yelled back. As he darted behind a tapestry his mind was going at 100 miles an hour, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to Severus. He exited the secret passage in his office, breathing deeply. He grabbed the mirror and waved a hand over it. The surface changed from showing his frightened face to showing a dark haired figure, disappearing between the roots of a Willow tree. Albus dropped the mirror on his desk and turned to see the full moon shining through the window. "No! Severus! Sirius what have you done? What have you Done!?" He screamed. He looked down at his body and gave a grunt of frustration. "Aaargh! I'm still Wulfric! I have to go." With that he made his way down to the Whomping Willow the fastest way he knew how.

He then carefully hit the knot on the trunk which he had shown Remus himself and then sprinted along the hidden passage beneath. Albus thanked his adrenalin because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to keep up his fast pace. He was clutching a stitch in his side when he finally saw Severus, disappearing through a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Severus! No, stop! Severus!" He shouted and hauled himself into the room above after him. Severus turned around in surprise to see him. "Severus, please, it's not safe, run!" Wulfric gasped. Suddenly they heard shouting from above.

"Sirius, you did WHAT?!" Bellowed James's voice.

"I-" Whatever Sirius was saying was drowned out by screams turning rapidly into howls.

"I've got to find him!" James shouted and then charged onto the landing. He froze in shock to see Severus and Wulfric at the foot of the stairs. "RUN!" He screamed. Severus looked truly frightened for the first time Albus had seen him.

"What is that noise?!" he asked. As he did a board came loose from the ceiling and caught him over the head. A large scratch appeared across his forehead and he clutched it in pain.

"Severus! Are you all right?" Wulfric asked. Severus nodded and frowned at the blood on his hand.

"RUN, just RUN!" James yelled at him. Severus stared at Wulfric.

"What about-"

"RUN!" James and Wulfric screamed in unison. Severus took one last look then disappeared back through the trapdoor.

"What about you?!" James asked Wulfric who was still standing there, staring in horror at the ceiling as the howling grew worse. His whole body tingled as he started to change back.

"Dumbledore is coming, I'll go help Severus," he said. James nodded and then looked up with fear as the door to the bedroom was thrown of its hinges and the sound of growling filed the air. Wulfric quickly ducked back into the passage. Severus was there staring at him. "Severus, you've got to GO!" Albus gasped. His mind once again filled with images of Severus torn limb from limb and all due to his meddling.

"I can't leave without you Wulfric, don't be a fool," Severus said, grabbing Wulfric's arm. Albus felt himself growing taller.

"Just go! I'm waiting here for Dumbledore and you need to find Ram, he might be in danger," He made up, anything to get him out of here. Severus looked at him carefully.

"You better not be doing something brave and stupid," he warned before running of down the passageway. Wulfric breathed a sigh of relief. The change seemed to take too long but as soon as it was complete he transfigured his robes back to normal and entered the Shrieking Shack as headmaster. The sight that greeted him was terrible. Remus Lupin was now a full werewolf and was halfway down the stairs sniffing furiously with Sirius in dog form, trying to block his way. A rat quickly ran past Albus's legs and hid under a low table in the corner. James ran up to Albus panting.

"Sir, I, it's no good! He's got their scent. Once he gets a scent he never gives up!" There was a yelp as Sirius was thrown to the foot of the stairs and was knocked unconscious by the blow. Remus leaped over him, his fangs glistening. James spun round and transformed into a stag. He tried to force the werewolf back with his antlers but Remus swiped at his legs viciously. Being far stronger than a normal wolf, he was then able to launch himself off the wall and dodge past James. He was then faced with Dumbledore. Albus shook his head.

"I'm sorry my dear boy," he said as he flicked his wand and sent the beast crashing against the wall and rubble showered around them. As it staggered to its feet James, human once more, levelled his wand at it.

"Stupefy!" Albus and James shouted together. Their spells combined to overwhelm the werewolf who collapsed amidst the rubble. Peter squeaked and then came out of this hiding place, turning back into a boy. Albus's initial fury at Sirius black ebbed as he looked at the two slumped unconscious figures. He sighed, suddenly feeling his great age. "James, Peter, we must take these two back to the castle, this is not a safe place to treat them," he told them.

"But sir, what about… their condition?" James said, indicating the fur and the tails.

"Madam Pomfrey is the only member of staff other than myself who knows of Remus's condition as you know and I am sure she will not turn down a patient," Albus replied wearily.

"But… Sirius?" James asked, ruffling his hair nervously as he often did. Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Leave it all to me,' Albus replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Yes, it cuts off rather suddenly but it was getting a bit too long so I split it in two. _


	13. Chapter 13: Healing

Chapter 13 - Healing

Chapter 13 - Healing

Albus cast a charm to summon two large stretchers which he fixed the invalids to and they hovered at about waist height behind him. James walked in front and Peter took up the rear as Albus conducted the stretchers through the passage. They came out into the fresh night air, and Dumbledore led them across the grounds, but instead of taking them up to the entrance hall, he showed them through a hidden passage behind an overgrown statue. James watched carefully how Albus tapped it with his wand and then muttered something. The boy frowned as he didn't quite catch it. Albus smiled in the dark. "Draco Dormiens," He said.

"What?" James asked, confused. Albus lit his wand to reveal a steep winding staircase.

"The password, as you'll no doubt be wanting to add this little route to your map," he said. James stopped in surprise and Peter bumped into the back of him. Albus chuckled at James's expression. "A very impressive bit of charm work. I don't mind you keeping hold of it for now but I would feel happier if you turn it in to Mr Filch when you leave at the end of your seventh year." James nodded dumbly, not quite believing his luck. _'Let them have their fun,' _Albus thought. _'After all, you're only young once… usually.' _He chuckled quietly.

When they came out of the passage they were right next to the entrance to the hospital wing. Albus quietly opened the doors to the hospital wing and guided the stretchers over to the rooms at the back for long term patients that needed their privacy. Before he got there however he was ambushed by two nervous students who had been sitting on one of the beds. Albus tensed as he turned to face Bert and Severus. Severus glared at the two boys behind the headmaster with undisguised hatred.

"Headmaster, where is Wulfric? He said he was waiting for you. Is he alright?" Severus asked and Albus felt rather touched at the concern in the boy's voice.

"What happened professor? Severus came looking for me and he said I was in danger," Ram whispered with a hint of suspicion. Albus held up a hand for silence and then lay both canine forms on the twin beds of one room. He then beckoned all four boys out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"First let me look at that cut," Albus replied. Ram had clearly helped Severus wash it and wrap it in a bandage. Doubtless, they hadn't wanted to call madam Pomfrey in case she asked how he got it. Severus carefully unwound the bandage from his head and it worried Dumbledore to see a lot of blood across his forehead. After cleaning most of the blood away with a flick of his wand he saw that it wasn't as deep as he had feared and Albus was able to heal it with a simple spell. Severus touched his head gingerly where the spell had done its work. Albus then turned to look at the four boys.

"Let me explain, I met Wulfric on my way to the Shrieking Shack, he was very shaken and I sent him straight to bed, something I would like you two," he indicted Severus and Bert, "to do as well. But first I must express the seriousness of what has happened tonight. More than one of you could have easily died." He fixed each boy in turn with a stern, piercing expression. James, for the first time he had ever scolded the boy, looked particularly guilty and troubled. Peter looked almost as terrified as he had back in the shack and had gone very pale. Severus was attempting to keep a neutral expression but anger was simmering beneath the surface. Ram looked oddly thoughtful, as though he was trying to solve a complicated riddle. "However you were all very lucky, if it weren't for James's bravery in trying to protect Mr Snape and Mr Carpenter, and if I was not summoned, events could have gone a lot differently," Albus continued. Severus had scowled at his praise of James.

"Please Sir, I was just doing what I had to, correcting my own mistakes… Wulfric deserves more credit, he came to save Snape and he only left to get you," James added looking at the ground. Albus resisted the urge to smile. _'Finally Mr Potter, you do something worthy of your place in Gryffindor.' _

"Thank you James, I am aware of Mr Carpenter's actions. Now we find ourselves in a delicate situation. All of you must of course keep tonight's events a secret, as well as what you have learned about your classmates. Remember that these events could have been so easily avoided by a bit of consideration to each other. I don't want to hear of any more animosity between you," Albus said firmly as he looked from the marauders to Severus and Ram. "Think on this. Now Bertram, Severus, I would like you to return quietly to your dormitories. Be quick as it is well after curfew and I will not excuse you from punishment if you are caught."

"Don't worry sir, we won't be," Ram grinned. Albus's eyes twinkled as both boys slipped through the large doors.

"We don't have to leave do we? I want to stay with Remus and Sirius," James said.

"No, you two may wait with them until-" Albus started. He was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey as she bustled up to them.

"Albus! Boys! What is going on here? Why wasn't I informed?" She scolded both headmaster and students alike.

"Now Poppy, calm yourself, I needed to handle this situation myself," Albus soothed her. Her face paled.

"Merlin's robes, it's Remus isn't it?" She said and hurried through the door without waiting for a response. Albus braced himself for the inevitable. There was a small shriek. "Albus! What in Gryffindor's name is a dog doing in here!?" She shouted. Albus sighed, nevertheless amused by James's grin at her outburst.

"Poppy…" He began.

"Don't you 'Poppy' me Albus!" She hissed and Albus noticed James determinedly staring at his hands with smile across his face. "You know very well that I will not tolerate animals in here!" Albus found that he couldn't help raising an eyebrow at Remus's prone form. _'Severus must be rubbing off on me,' _he thought. "Don't you look like that; poor Mr Lupin doesn't count, he's a student whereas-" She paused as Dumbledore smiled, his eyebrow remaining where it was. "Albus, Albus that's not a student? Tell me that's not a student! If they've been experimenting with transfiguration again! I won't stand for it, if I have students sprouting feathers like last time-" Albus put on a comforting expression and carefully took her arm.

"Now, now Poppy, let me deal with this, why don't you just go back to bed?" With that he guided her gently but firmly back to her office and shut the door. James and Peter were both staring at him with something akin to awe as he had proved himself to be the only person in living memory who had managed to control madam Pomfrey. They went back to the room and Albus cast rennervate over the sleeping black dog. Sirius shook himself before noticing the headmaster. His tail then tucked between his legs and he looked the picture of guilt. Dumbledore nodded and Sirius turned back into a boy. Dumbledore's mood had darkened at the thought of what Sirius had done and could have done. Before he could say anything however, Sirius started to speak.

"Headmaster, I, I really am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so furious after what he did." The last words were spoken with loathing.

"Yes, I heard about that but you cannot use the actions of others to excuse your own actions," Albus interrupted. "And whilst I do not agree with what they did, I am surprised that you learned nothing from the experience. Surely what you witnessed that night in the memory should have been a warning to you. To not to let yourself come to something as selfish and foolish as this. You not only put your fellow students in danger but you also betrayed your friends trust by revealing Remus's secret." James was looking at Sirius as though he was seeing him for the first time. He looked both angry and disappointed at once. "Now I know the boys won't tell anyone, I will make sure of that, but it should not be my job to cover up your mistakes," Albus scolded and looked down at Sirius, all twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I know sir, I'm sorry. As soon as I realised how close he got I knew I made a mistake, I-" Sirius apologised.

"You were drinking again weren't you," James said quietly, it wasn't really a question. Albus shot Sirius a razor sharp glare although he was at least glad that the boy would only do such a thing under the influence of alcohol.

"That adds another school rule to the list that you have broken tonight. As I told everyone earlier, this battle between you and the others must stop, before someone is actually killed." Albus's eyes held nothing but the truth and Peter whimpered slightly from the corner. Sirius himself looked just about ready to through himself of a cliff. Albus sighed as he pushed his personal anger aside. "Sirius, I know, as should you, that you are not your father but I give you the same warning. I cannot have dangerous students at this school, once more and you will be expelled." Sirius made a choking sound.

"You mean, you're not expelling me?" Sirius asked full of surprise and hope. Albus once again felt a small twinge of optimism for the marauder's future.

"No, these last few days were hard on you, and the following will be harder still. I will give you a second chance because I think that I recognise a changed man when I see one. Use the detentions that you are about to receive to do some serious soul searching. Try and decide who you want to be," Albus paused for breath and Sirius nodded silently. "I will want to see Remus," he told all of them. James was looking rather thoughtful. "But it can wait until tomorrow morning, for now, let him rest… I expect to see the three of you in classes on time tomorrow morning. Goodnight." With that he left the room. As he was about to enter the corridor a hand caught his arm. Albus turned around to see James and raised an eyebrow in question (_'It really is becoming a habit'_).

"Sir… how long have you known we were animagi?" He asked slyly. Albus's eyes twinkled in the darkness.

"You don't miss a thing do you? Ever since your second year when you became determined to become animagi," Albus replied, "I noticed you studying the subject rigorously, more so than any academic subject I might add. I actually donated a book of mine to the library's restricted section which I believe you found very useful," Albus smiled at the look of surprise on James's face. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I think that if someone is willing to put so much work in, and for a good cause, then they deserve a little help, don't you?" James nodded dumbly. He looked at the boy over his half-moon spectacles. "Goodnight Mr Potter…" And he left without another word.


	14. Chapter 14: Face the music

Hey

_Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been on holiday in Italy. I decided to make it up to you with the longest chapter so far. Enjoy…_

Chapter 14 – Face the Music

Albus was dreading the next day. He knew that he would have to go and see Ram and Severus. He really wanted to as well, but… there would be so much explaining to do and then there was his little conversation with Ram. He was still trying to come to terms with it himself. 'Of course there's certainly plenty to like about Severus. If he didn't hide behind a mask all the time then I'm sure he would have many young women, and quite a few young men, after him.' Albus chuckled at the expression on Severus's face if he were to find himself so sought after. 'It would do him good as well to have a partner, he needs the confidence. Although, it is the sad truth that some people are rather against male couples, a fact I know well enough.' He sighed. 'But however much he needs the company, it can't be me! I'm, well I'm too old for him by far! He needs someone around his own age.' A voice in the back of his mind said 'Wulfric is younger though, and Severus gets on well with Wulfric…' Albus dismissed it immediately. 'There are times that I wish that I had never gotten into this meddling. I can be his friend, that's it. After all, there's nothing wrong with a friendship between two of vastly different ages, but that's where I draw the line! I can't be his… his anything!' Albus shook his head. 'Well it seems that I am not impervious to love, even after all these years… Not that it is indeed love, probably more of a childish crush, yes that's it. A crush brought on by being in my younger body, all of those unexpected hormones flowing around, it's bound to cause a reaction,' he rationalised. 'But if it was just Wulfric, then why do I still feel it. Not as powerful, but…' He broke off his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. Ahh, back to school business,' he thought.

Before he went to the Room of Requirement once more, he decided to visit Remus Lupin. He told himself that his commitments as headmaster were more pressing than those as Wulfric.

"Ahh Mr Lupin, I see that you are awake," he greeted the boy as he came into the small room. The other boys were still gathered around the bed. He felt tension in the room and realised that he must have entered as they were in the middle of a row. Sirius had his head bowed and James was red in the face. Remus was looking disappointed and resigned, as if he no longer had the energy for anger. "I think you boys should return to your classes now," Albus said softly. Peter and James hastily left the room. Sirius glances at Remus's cold expression and then hurriedly looked down again before leaving. "Remus, my boy, how are you feeling, not too worse for the wear I hope?" Albus asked. Remus shook his head.

"I'm fine sir. But…" He said.

"Please," Albus encouraged.

"I could have killed him." he looked down at his hands as if expecting to see blood.

"A truth which young Mr Black now fully understands. However, thanks to the intervention of your friends, no one was badly harmed," Dumbledore replied.

"What if you hadn't have been there though," Remus asked suddenly. "Could they have stopped me on their own? What if Wulfric hadn't found out and warned you?" Albus considered carefully and then shook his head slowly.

"We cannot know for sure, your friends have done an exceptional job of controlling the wolf before now. The important thing is that I was there in time, and hopefully I will continue to have such a good sense of timing," Albus smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"But you can't be watching me all the time, what if it happens again, what if I kill someone, or even bite them?" Remus asked, becoming restless.

"Sirius will certainly never attempt something so foolish again," Dumbledore replied, not quite understanding. "It was exceedingly wrong of him to use you as the tool of his revenge."

"No sir, I mean yes it was," his eyes hardened. "but that's not what I meant. Anyone could find out-"

"Severus, Bertram and Wulfric will not betray your secret either," Albus interrupted.

"It's not just them, what if someone stumbled upon me accidentally, or got suspicious and went looking or if I went looking for them?" Remus explained franticly.

"I could put some more wards around the Shrieking Shack if it would make you feel more secure?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Will it be enough? Headmaster I, I think it would be better for everyone if I left the school. I am a danger to myself and others," Remus said, trying to look Dumbledore in the eye and not show his sadness. Albus suddenly understood and sat on the edge of the bed, he put his arm around the boy.

"Remus, never think of yourself as a burden. You told me yourself once that you have nowhere else to go. When you first got your Hogwarts letter you felt the need to warn me of your condition and you tried to decline though it was what you wanted most of all, to be accepted. You spent a whole year trying to hide your secret from your friends, believing that they would cast you out, until they found out for themselves and became Animagi to help you. And now you try once again to sacrifice your wants and needs to protect those around you. That is the quality of a true Gryffindor and there is nowhere you belong more than here at Hogwarts," Albus explained. Remus turned his head away, trying to hide his red eyes. "I think your friends need you more than you think. They need you to stop them from going too far. You bring out the best in them." Remus accepted his embrace. 'Perhaps good really can come of this disaster,' Albus thought.

As he walked along the corridor he was torn between dawdling and risking Severus's wrath when he was late or facing the onslaught of questions that he knew was coming. He stopped outside the door to the Room of Requirement (or R&R as they called it). He tried to think up an answer for every possible question, his mind racing. He realised that he must look pretty foolish standing immobile outside a door like that. However he soon looked even more foolish as Ram hit him in the head with the door as he opened it saying "What's keeping that man?" Ram looked left, right and then finally downwards to see Wulfric sprawled on the floor. He grinned. "No wonder he's late, he's been lying around all day," he shouted back to Severus. Wulfric laughed and Ram pulled him to his feet and dragged him inside. The smile was wiped from his face when he saw Severus's expression.

"Ram might be in danger?!" Severus exploded. Wulfric winced slightly. "Did you actually believe that, even for a second? Or was it just a ploy to get me out of the way? I found Ram, who was shocked to see me, had no idea what was going on and, most interestingly, couldn't fathom why he might be in danger!"

"Severus I'm sorry I lied but I had to!" Wulfric started.

"Like you had to lie about your tutoring?" Severus asked, a deadly calm to his voice.

"Ye-no! No! Severus that was different, that was stupid," Wulfric faltered. Severus glared at him. "It was all I could think of at the time. I had to."

"Why?!"

"So I could save your damn life!" Wulfric panted. Part of him was surprised at his outbursts, but that part was old and grey and belonged in his office.

"I didn't need saving," Severus growled.

"Come on mate, I know he should have told us, but there was a werewolf. It was brave even if he was being stupid," Ram reasoned.

"I warned you not to. I can save myself, I don't recall asking you to be my bodyguard," Severus countered, ignoring Bert.

'No he hadn't,' it hit Albus again, 'Perhaps this whole scheme is a terrible mistake.' He said his next thought out loud. "I couldn't just let you stay and get hurt, knowing that I could have done something, I couldn't bare the thought of you being killed for a prank that was my mistake in the first place." Severus turned away.

"I have homework." As the door swung shut Wulfric and Ram were left alone.

"Look I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you but-" Wulfric started.

"Don't worry about it, I understand, you needed to hurry up and save Severus. Wormtail was in on it too, he made sure that Sev overheard him talking about the passageway. I don't think he knew why he was doing it though; he can be a bit dense." Wulfric laughed slightly. "So now you know how Severus was lured in, but what about you, how did you know about it?" Ram asked. Wulfric was taken aback by the change of direction in the conversation. He thanked Merlin that he had already planned an answer for this one.

"I've known about Lupin for a while now. Last year I woke up one night and couldn't sleep, I looked out of the window and noticed some people by the Whomping Willow and I saw them go through the passageway," Albus explained watching as Ram nodded slowly. "I wanted to know what they were doing so I snuck out into the grounds."

"Without getting caught? Nice one Wolf!" Ram said approvingly.

"I waited until they came out and I recognized them, after all James and the marauders were not being shy about it," Wulfric said and Ram sniggered. "You know what I mean, the whole school knows them. Anyway, I looked every night but I never saw them again and I thought that it was just a one time thing, but then I saw them the next month, after that it wasn't hard to notice the pattern in the full moon. I reckoned it was Remus because he always looked so sickly after their little outings."

"How did you explain this to Dumbledore, I'm guessing he wanted to know how you knew?" Ram asked.

"He already knew. He caught me once in the grounds watching them," Albus invented.

"Was he angry?"

"No," Albus thought about how he would have felt. "Not really, he seemed to be rather impressed that I'd figured it out actually. Although he did tell me not to wander at night, and not to tell anyone about what I knew."

"So even the marauders didn't know you knew?" Ram said and Wulfric nodded. "Ahh, but did you know that they didn't know that Dumbledore knew you knew before we knew?"

"…What?" Wulfric asked, trying to figure out what Bert had just said.

"Never mind, a bit of a mind twister that one," Ram laughed.

"You know… that actually makes sense… I guess I didn't know for sure if they knew that-" Wulfric was interrupted.

"Stop! Enough! My brain hurts!" Bert laughed. Wulfric joined in, happy that the tension was gone from their conversation. "So have you thought about our little conversation yet?" Wulfric didn't have to ask which one.

"…Yes," he said slowly.

"Aaannnddd?"

"And what?" Albus asked.

"Are you gonna try and ask him out?" Ram replied.

"What?!" Albus shouted. "Are you out of your mind?! Even if I did like him, and I'm not saying that I do," he added hurriedly.

"You do," Ram interrupted, smiling.

"Fine but even so, Severus would never go out with me!" He realized as he said it that that was what had been on his mind for a while. In a way it was almost comforting, even if he took leave of his senses, Severus would decline and the whole plan would be over, it was like a fail safe. At least that's what he told himself. Ram perched on the arm of the chair and flung an arm around his shoulder.

"Aww come on Wolf, you're a great guy. Not many people would risk their lives for someone. Especially someone, well, someone with a, a thick outer shell, you know? And I know that Severus is a nice guy too once you get to know him, but I mean, I feel like I still don't know half of who he is. But you, you look past all that, somehow you can see it mate, he needs that, someone who can see, someone who wants to see the real him," Ram said softly.

"He's better off without me anyway," Albus said sadly.

"No he's not! Remember before he met you? Did he even have any friends? He was surrounded by idiots, those bighead Gryffindors on one side and Malfoy's lot on the other. Now he has us, you bring him out of himself. Seriously, I don't think he's had this much fun for ages. Besides, this is just why he needs someone like you, someone who is willing to call it all off, just hide your feelings if you think they would harm him. Someone like you cares about him, and you wouldn't take advantage of him for your own reasons like the other bozos."

"You don't understand," Wulfric groaned. 'No matter what you say Ram, he is better off without me, better off being a normal young man, without someone my age trying to 'ask him out,' he thought.

"Then explain! Make me understand Wolf. So far I can't see a valid reason, just fear, that's all," Ram pleaded.

"Why are you so interested anyway, what do you get out of it, seeing me humiliated?" Wulfric shot back angrily.

"You seem to have me mixed up with someone else," Bert said coldly.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Ram. I didn't mean to make you sound like Black or anyone, I know you're not, it's just…" Albus apologized, hating his body's unpredictable emotions.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ram said, his voice now back to normal. "We can all act like jerks sometimes, and I know why. You're just stressed out, you're torn in two mate, and I can see it. Oh, and if you still want to know, perhaps I don't get anything out of it. But you're my pals, and I want to help you out."

"Thanks Ram," Wulfric replied.

"No problemo! So, first you're going to need a plan!"

"What?! I haven't agreed to anything!" Albus panicked.

"Then you better had. Promise me something, consider it the favor you owe me for keeping me in the dark," Ram grinned.

"I thought you didn't want any favors?" Wulfric muttered.

"I changed my mind," Bert said, smiling. Albus sighed.

"What is it?"

"Just take a week to test him out, see if he's interested. He might not know it either remember. Took you long enough! If you still think he's not by the end of the week, you can go on with you're lonely existence and go for long cold showers," Ram explained. Albus blushed at his words. "Try to win his heart!" Bert said, putting on a very fake French accent.

"I don't have to do anything drastic do I? And I'm not going to tell him," Albus said carefully.

"No of course not! You can be subtle… So, deal?" He held out his hand grinning. Wulfric took it rather reluctantly.

"…Deal"


	15. Chapter 15: To Win His Heart

Chapter 15 – To win his heart

Chapter 15 – To win his heart

Albus regretted his agreement as soon as the potion wore off. He was sure that being younger was making him far more impulsive. _'Like I used to be,'_ he thought. _'But I know how that ended, with a sharp shock of reality. I certainly regret my youth most of all. I spent far too much time studying, reaching for awards and honors when I should have been looking after those around me. Aberforth tried to tell me. Everyone thinks that I am the best of the brothers but they are wrong. Aberforth has always been compassionate and caring, he is content to get what he can out of life. Not like me, power hungry, heartless.'_ He rested his elbows on his desk, his head in his hands. _'Then maybe I should give it a try,' _suggested the voice in the back of his mind which he had come to call Wulfric. _'After all what am I doing now but manipulating Severus? Heartlessly tricking him into believing I care?'_ Albus lifted his head. _'But I do care!' _he answered himself. _'Exactly! So why not go with it, it's not like I'm forcing him, besides,'_ Wulfric said slyly, _'Ram will give me hell if I back out now.' _Albus thought about it for the moment. "I do have a good point," he said aloud. Fawkes looked up from his preening for a moment, incase Albus was addressing him. Dumbledore stood and tucked his beard into his belt. "Talking to myself. Maybe the cynics at the ministry are right, I am loosing the plot." He grinned then like Wulfric would and prepared himself for a day as headmaster.

Albus arrived early at the Room of Requirement to 'discus tactics' as Bertram had put it. "Having second thoughts?" Ram asked, grinning. Wulfric opened his mouth to speak. "No don't answer that, you'll only spout the same 'he'll be better of without me' nonsense." Albus shut his mouth again and raised an eyebrow at him. Ram seemed to consider him for a moment. "Quite good but Sev does it better," he commented with a dismissing hand gesture. Albus laughed. "Right! Enough messing around, let's get down to business!"

"Do you have a plan then?" Wolf asked.

"Do I have a plan!? Do I have- What do you mean 'do I have a plan?'!? Of course I have a plan! I just have to figure out what it is," Ram shouted and smirked. Albus rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said no messing about?"

"Quite right too! First things first, you have to make yourself irresistible!" Ram announced. Albus made a small choking noise.

"How am I meant to do that?!" He spluttered.

"Come off it Wolf, it's not that difficult. Lucky for you, you don't have much to do," Ram replied giving him an exaggerated wink that made Wulfric turn slightly pink. "lets start with your image."

"My what?" Albus asked, sounding confused.

"Your look, what you look like," Ram explained testily.

"What's wrong with my look?" Wulfric replied incredulously.

"Well…" Ram took in Wulfric's outfit that day; plain brown trousers with a long sleeved white shirt and neat brown shoes. "It's alright if you like period dress. Seriously where did you dreg this stuff up from, last century?" Albus looked down at his clothes. As he was turning into Ram nearly every day, he'd decided that he needed to wear more than a transfigured school uniform. The clothes were his from when he was 17. So last century was a pretty good estimate. _'They looked good at the time,'_ he thought dejectedly. He shrugged at Ram, not knowing what to say. "Besides it's not just that, it's like you picked these clothes so you could just blend into the background. That doesn't seem like you at all mate. You're wild!" Albus laughed. He had tried to blend in with his clothing but maybe Ram was right, there was no need to blend in any more. It certainly didn't fit with his usual style of dress as headmaster. Blending in was one thing that bright purple robes just didn't do.

"I suppose I could do with a change…" Wulfric considered. He'd thought about going shopping for some but had had no idea what to choose.

"And today's the perfect day!" Ram announced. Wulfric looked at him feeling puzzled. "It's a Hogsmead weekend!" Albus had completely forgotten. He smiled.

"Let's go then!"

As they drew closer to the entrance hall, Albus noticed that Professor McGonagall was checking permission slips. _'Merlin's pants!'_ He thought. _'I haven't got a slip, and she won't recognize me, even when I'm supposed to be taking her class! Or worse yet, what if she does recognize me?' _He convinced himself that she couldn't possibly recognize him, she hadn't known him back then of course, she hadn't even been born. And he'd never shown anyone any pictures of his younger self had he. Had he? Worrying would get him nowhere. He had a sudden brain storm. "I've got to go to the bathroom, meet you at Honeydukes?"

"Nah that's ok, I'll keep your place in line; it'll take me forever anyway," Ram replied cheerily. Albus stared at the long line and realized he was right. Wulfric blurted out his thanks and quickly dashed off down a corridor. He'd have preferred it if Ram had just agreed to meet him. His original plan had been to sneak out through the secret passageway into Honeydukes. However that would no longer work and he would have to find himself a permission slip. He smiled, there are some bonuses to being headmaster on the side.

When he arrived back Ram was nearly at the front of the queue. He quickly slid in beside him and got a disapproving look from a nearby prefect.

"You took your time didn't ya. Alright mate?" Bert grinned. Albus shrugged embarrassedly.

"Next!" Called Minerva McGonagall. Ram went through first with a nod from the professor. He hung back, waiting for Wulfric who nervously handed over his slip. Minerva looked at him for a moment, as though trying to work something out. This made Albus feel even more uncomfortable. _'How silly I would look if I was caught masquerading as a teenager and forging my own permission slip!'_ she finally looked away from him and started reading the slip. She looked up at him and then back down to the piece of parchment. Albus smiled nervously. "Excuse me," she checked the paper, "Wulfric, but I see that this slip is signed by professor Dumbledore." Ram who had been looking around aimlessly suddenly turned and stared at him, peering over McGonagall's shoulder to read the parchment. She shot him a look and he backed of a little.

"Errm… yes," Wulfric answered, not sure what else to say.

"Are you related then?" She asked, sounding surprised. Apart from Aberforth, he had no living relatives.

"Err, no… umm, he just signed my slip," Albus said. She looked at him curiously again.

"Oh. You share a name nevertheless. His middle name is Wulfric, did you know that?" Minerva asked, studying his reaction. Ram was gapping at him from behind her back.

"Oh! really?" He faked surprise, rather badly he thought.

"What house are you in Mr. Carpenter?" She asked.

"What, I mean pardon?" He amended quickly, surprised by her question.

"House Carpenter, your school house," She repeated looking half amused, half exasperated.

"Ravenclaw."

"Hmm… Enjoy yourself," she said.

"In Ravenclaw?" Wulfric's head was buzzing and his mind seemed to be working at half the usual pace, he wondered if the polyjuice had side effects. Minerva smiled at him.

"In Hogsmead Wulfric."

"Oh thank you Min- Professor" He answered awkwardly. Luckily Ram seamed not to have noticed. Unluckily Professor McGonagall had. She stared at him for a moment too long.

"Did you just… Never mind, off you go," she said, Albus had never been more glad to get out of the school. He sped off towards the village. Ram jogged to keep up.

"What was that about?!" he shouted.

"What?" Wulfric said evasively, trying to catch up with the crowds. Ram grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Dumbledore signed your slip!?" Ram was gaping at him again.

"Oh umm yeah, he did." _'Technically true,'_ he thought.

"How come?"

"I, my family couldn't ok?" Albus replied, thinking desperately for a reason.

"Why not mate? Is everything ok?" Bert asked softly. Albus again settled on a half truth.

"They, they're dead, I live in an orphanage when I'm not here," Albus explained, his mind suddenly drawn towards the image of Tom Riddle standing before his burning wardrobe. He shivered involuntarily.

"Oh mate, I'm sorry… Does McGonagall not know? I thought she taught you," Ram said sympathetically.

"What, no, I don't take Transfiguration, not for years, nope," He spluttered and then quickly shut his mouth when he realized that it was slight overkill.

'Right… Well I'm sorry for you mate, the summer holidays must be unbearable!" said Ram.

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "This school is my home, I can't imagine being anywhere else," He explained with honesty. Ram smiled.

"Does that make me your brother?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah sure, why not!" Wulfric laughed.

"Bit of a cool coincidence with Dumbledore's middle name though! I didn't even know he had a middle name!" He said.

"Oh he has lots," Wulfric replied without thinking. Ram looked at him, puzzled.

"But you just told McGonagall you didn't know about the name," Ram said, slyly.

"I didn't, just knew it was long, I've seen his initials. No wonder it took him so long to sign the slip!" Albus smiled at his quick save. Ram laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"And now big brother, shopping time!" And with that Ram led him off towards the village streets.


	16. Chapter 16: Up To Something

Chapter 16 – Up To Something

Chapter 16 – Up To Something

By the time he came back, Albus had several new outfits and was currently wearing quite tight fitting black jeans and T-shirt with a loose jacket over the top. He also wore some new trainers that looked far better than his old brown shoes. The end effect was simple and modest but as Ram had put it 'Sev can't help noticing your figure in that'. Albus was not entirely sure that that was what he wanted but he had got caught up in the moment and had even agreed to buy a bandana that Ram had thrust in his direction which, when he returned to his quarters and his senses, Albus had vowed never to wear… at least in public. He was pleased with his purchases though and he admired the effect in the mirror. He looked much more up to date and they all fit him well. So the trip was a success, from a teenage disguise point of view obviously, not that he was trying to attract Severus. Of course not. Suddenly he heard knocking at his office door. Wulfric spun round from the mirror and backed up against it as though trying to hide his reflection. Feeling foolish he stepped away from the mirror and listened carefully.

"Albus?" Asked a Scottish accent. "May I come in?"

"Minerva!" He gasped, freezing on the spot.

"Albus is that you?" Minerva asked. He unfroze smacking his head with his palm as he raced around the room gathering up armfuls of shopping.

"Just a-" He started and then realised that he sounded like Wulfric. "I mean just a minuet!" He croaked in a poor imitation of his usual speech. He quickly pulled off his trainers and rammed them into a shopping bag. "Polyjuice antidote," he muttered under his breath as he attempted to take of his shirt whilst running to the cupboard. He ended up tripping over a disguarded sock on the floor and fell to the ground with an 'oof' of surprise.

"Albus? What was that? Are you all right?" Minerva asked "Do you want a throat lozenge?" she added after a pause, considering his croak.

"I'm just fine! Be with you in a moment!" He replied with manic cheeriness. Finally having thrown off his clothes he grabbed a bottle from his private stores and took a swig. A moment later the elderly headmaster was rushing around the room gathering clothing and packaging. He threw it haphazardly into his adjoining living room (so much so that one shoe even ended up hooked onto the chandelier) and slammed the door on it. He leant against it breathing heavily. He took a moment to compose himself before striding over to open the door and usher Professor McGonagall into his office. She looked at him suspiciously and he pretended not to notice, projecting instead an air of innocence. She didn't seem convinced. "Minerva! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a student," She replied, moving past him further into the room. Behind her his face fell but a smile was quickly hitched up as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. "Thank you Albus although, perhaps we could discus this in the living room?" He usually invited her inside when she came to see him. He looked back at the door with apprehension.

"Perhaps here would be better, I'm afraid I've left it in quite a state." From the other room there was the sound of a shoe falling from the lighting into a vase of flowers with a loud 'thud! plop'.

"What was that?" she asked looking alarmed.

"Hmm?" He asked, trying desperately to keep a straight face. She shook her head and shrugged. "So what student is this?" He asked although he already had a fair guess as to who she was referring to. "No trouble I hope?"

"No, no trouble as such. Just puzzling," She explained. Albus winced inwardly; Minerva was a devil for solving puzzles once she started them. "You know Wulfric Carpenter?" It wasn't really a question and he couldn't very well lie after having signed the permission slip.

"Oh yes, good old Wulfric, a friend of the family. But how is the quidditch team getting along," he said trying to get onto another subject.

"Whose family?" Albus recognised this as Minerva's polite way of saying 'What family?' He tactfully ignored her.

"What about the boy?"

"You signed his permission slip for Hogsmead. What of the boy's family?" She asked. Albus felt a wave of sadness come over him.

"All gone, he is alone Minerva."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She sounded like she genuinely was. "Does he live in an orphanage?"

"Yes, a muggle orphanage," Now Wulfric was beginning to sound like someone else he knew Albus shivered.

"He called me Minerva," She said out of the blue. She was watching him carefully now.

"Are you sure? Minerva can sound a lot like professor when mumbled!" he blathered. She gave him a look.

"I think I know the difference."

"Right, of course…" There was an awkward silence in which Minerva seemed to be trying to read his mind. _'Minerva doesn't need legimency to know what I'm thinking. She knows me better than anyone,'_ Albus thought. Her stare was becoming uncomfortable. "So… it has been a lovely chat, but I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do so…" He said as he ushered her out of the door. She caught it just as he was about to close the door.

"He has your middle name," She stated flatly.

"Amazing the coincidences one comes across in life," He replied flashing her his innocent smile once again. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're up to something and I'm going to go and find out what. Unless of course you'd like to tell me right now?" she asked.

"But Minerva, I'm not up to anyth-" She closed the door as he spoke.

"Good night Albus." She called. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Albus turned to Fawkes.

"You know, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Fawkes cocked his head to one side as if to say 'obviously'. Albus stroked his feathers as he walked past. "Silly bird," He said affectionately. He opened the door to his living quarters and stared in mild horror at the jumble before him. "Yes, teenage habits are defiantly rubbing off on me," he muttered as he went about setting it to rights. "I'm going to be here all night!"


	17. Chapter 17: It's Not a Date

Sorry it's been so long

_Sorry it's been so long! I've been swamped with work lately but I just had to get another chapter through. I promise you, I am __**Not abandoning**__ this. However updates may not be as frequent as before. Thank you for all of your support!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 17 – It's not a Date

Wulfric twisted his new shirt relentlessly between his fingers. This earned him a slap across the back of his hand. "Hey! We didn't get these just so you could tear them to shreds you know!" Ram scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous! Are you sure, I mean maybe I should get to know him better first!" Albus spluttered. Ram rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it's a proper date or anything!"

"I know, but… well… It won't be to Severus but it will undeniably feel like one to me!"

"Why?" Ram asked throwing his hands up.

"_You_ said I should try to impress and seduce him!" Wulfric said pointing at him. Ram gave a coy smile.

"Yeah, well maybe I did. But that doesn't mean it's a date. I'm just suggesting you try tonight; you could seduce him any time you wanted to."

"But that's just it," Wulfric moaned with his hands on his temples. "I couldn't Ram, I can't! I don't know how!"

"Have you never gone out with someone before?" Ram asked disbelievingly.

"Well, no I have…" Albus considered. "But none of them ended well." _'That's an understatement!'_ he mentally scoffed, _'The only time I managed to hold onto a relationship for more than two weeks, my partner turned evil and tried to rule the world for Merlin's sake!' _He deeply hoped that this one wouldn't go that way.

"So learn from your mistakes," Ram brushed him aside. "It's stupid, you're trying to get him and the only time you spent alone together was in tutoring in which you apparently didn't speak to one another!" Wulfric looked uncomfortable. It was true that their lessons had been quite a disaster from a social point of view.

Severus suddenly came into the room looking stressed and tired. He threw his bag on the table and several thick books toppled out of it with pieces of parchment that slid off the table. Albus caught one of the sheets of fine cursive script as it fluttered towards him. Severus let out an anguished sigh and gathered them up, snatching back the one from Wulfric's hand before collapsing into his chair. Ram and Wulfric looked to one another.

"Bad day?" Ram ventured. All this got in reply was a grunt from the armchair. Wulfric looked at ram who shrugged. He was just about too speak when Severus stood up again.

"I can't believe we have so much homework! Even if I only did two NEWTS I'd have trouble with this lot! Don't the professors realise that we get work from every subject not just theirs!? Urrgh!" Severus collapsed again, his sudden spurge of energy gone.

"What you need," Ram suggested, "is to take your mind off it!" He nudged Albus hard in the ribs.

"Ugh, yeah," he agreed rubbing his side. Severus looked up at them.

"Are you crazy? I just told you I have so much to do! I could be up all night, I, hey, get off me! What are you doing?!" Ram had grabbed his by the arm mid rant and was frogmarching him from the room. Wulfric followed, amused. Ram threw him into the corridor and he whirled around, glaring at them. "What?"

"You and Wolf are going to go out and have some fun! You've both been working too hard!" With that Ram shoved Wulfric out into the corridor and grinned as he closed the door. Both Wulfric and Severus reached out to try and grab the handle but the door disappeared before their eyes. Severus hit his fist on the stonework in frustration.

"It's no good, as long as he's in there we can't get in unless he lets us," Wulfric said.

"I know that!" Severus shouted. Then he caught the look on Wulfric's face. "I'm, I'm just frustrated that's all."

"We don't have to do something if you don't want," Wulfric burst out. Severus looked at him queerly with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you Wulfric. I'd be very glad of the company in fact," he explained. Wulfric blushed slightly.

"Shall we go down to the lake?" He asked awkwardly. Severus gave him that; strange smile again.

"It would be my pleasure."

They sat under a tree overhanging the lake and with foresight; Albus had stopped by the kitchens on their way there to pick up some food. Severus had been interested to hear of the secret although nowhere near as much as Ram it had to be said. Albus chuckled at the image of Ram tearing into the food. Severus frowned.

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothing, just thinking," He replied. They lapsed into silence on more. "It's odd, we've never really talked." Severus looked uncomfortable.

"Why what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing in particular, just talking," Albus glanced at Severus. "I would have thought it strange that someone as eloquent as you would be uncomfortable exchanging a few words." Severus smiled one of those rare smiles.

"Look who's talking. You're fairly eloquent yourself and yet you've avoided talking to me directly for weeks," His tone grew darker towards the end of his sentence.

"I've been avoiding you?" Albus said, genuinely surprised. "I thought…" He trailed off. Severus looked uncertain once more, as he was unsure how to react around emotions.

"Wulfric, you know… Before I treated you like an annoyance but your not…" Wulfric grinned at this.

"High praise indeed!"

"No wait! I, you're my friend now, I guess... umm, well I suppose I've become fond of you. In a friendly way! I-" Severus stuttered. Albus beamed at him. It wasn't much, but from Severus it meant the world to him. He was about to give him a friendly hug, but saw the look on his face and thought better of it. He smiled instead.

"I suppose I've become fond of you too." The insistence on the 'friendly' hadn't worried him either. Perhaps it would have earlier, but in his experience, no one who meant it ever came right out and said it, and usually denied it first. Hadn't he done the same thing? Besides, he got the feeling that Severus would have never admitted to being 'fond' of Ram.

They sat comfortably together for a while discussing this and that, then a couple came into view in the distance. They clearly hadn't spotted the two boys under the tree and were wound tight in each others arms. With a panic, Albus realised that it was James and Lily. Severus stared at them darkly. Albus searched desperately for something to say.

"Look at them," Severus growled.

"Severus, we can go if you like, perhaps we should, it's getting late and-" Albus started but Severus silenced him with a look.

"So I guess you know then. Did you work it out, or does everyone know now. Is poor pathetic Severus Snape the talk of the school? Sad, loser Snape, after the quidditch captain's girlfriend," Severus said his face all twisted. Albus was scared to see him like this.

"No, no nothing like that I just thought…" and any excuses died on his tongue as he looked at the boy who was obviously tired of excuses. "I thought you did, I wasn't sure but… but no one else knows, I just… noticed I guess…" Severus nodded slightly, suddenly eerily calm. He turned beck to the laughing embracing figures.

"I knew her once you know," He said, voice almost devoid of emotion. "We used to be friends. Were supposed to be friends," He gave a wry smile, "Best friends she once told me. And now she's off with Potter and I'm… It doesn't matter… But that Filth took everything from me, do you understand? Everything! My dignity, any chance of popularity, my best friend, my…" He trailed off again looking at the girl in the other boy's arms as he played with her long red hair. Albus looked to, and it didn't need to be said. James had taken Lily. He knew that James didn't realise just how much he had taken in Snape's eyes. Albus sighed and then smiled slightly.

"You're amazing." Severus turned suddenly to Wulfric, surprised at the change of tone. "You are, you feel that he has taken so much, and yet you decided not to sink to his level, to stop the revenge plan. You are a far, far greater man then James will ever be, just for that. What has James Potter had to face in this life? You are stronger for what you've faced Severus, don't forget that." Severus nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he said simply and the look in his eyes said more than he would ever put in words. Albus was caught breathless by those eyes, their emotion usually so carefully hidden, now reviled for him. "You're right, Wulfric. I know the value of things in a way that he never will, and, perhaps… I am better for that," he added.

"You are," Albus said with feeling.

"Well, it's just a pity no one can see it I suppose," Severus laughed hollowly, looking across the lake now instead.

"I can see it," Albus said softly. Severus looked at him and Albus was once again hit by the full intensity of that gaze.

"Yes… you can."

Albus's breath caught in his throat for a moment that seemed to last forever… and then it passed and Severus stood. "Let's get back to the castle. We can see if Ram is ready to relinquish our homework," Severus smiled, the smile that no one ever saw, and they walked towards the lights of the castle, leaving the giggling couple amongst the trees.


	18. Chapter 18: Peppermint

Chapter 18 – Peppermint

Wulfric happily strolled up to his office. He'd only got to the gargoyle hiding the spiral staircase when he ploughed straight into Minerva McGonagall. He opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wulfric!" She said with surprise that turned rapidly to suspicion. "Are you here to see the headmaster too?"

"I, uh, umm…" Wulfric stuttered. _'Damn! That will teach me to forget myself and come in through the front entrance!,' _he thought. Minerva frowned at him, clearly still awaiting an answer. "No I'm not! Umm... wrong turning! Yeah!" He blurted out and then regretted almost immediately. _'I couldn't sound less convincing if I tried!' _

"I see… Well I suppose you'll just be on your way. I shall go and speak to the headmaster now," She said. She seemed to be testing him for a reaction. Albus tried not to show his panic.

"Ok… umm bye gotta go!" With that he slowly backed off until he rounded the corner where he broke into a sprint. He toppled a first year as he darted down the corridor and didn't even have time to stop. Instead he shouted his apologies over his shoulder, not braking pace.

Albus burst from behind a panel in his office, panting. He quickly swigged the antidote and was changing his robes as he heard a knock at the door.

"Albus are you there? I've been knocking, did you not hear?" Minerva asked from the other side of the heavy oak door. Albus straitened his robes and then flung open the door. Minerva sipped past his panting form. "Albus, you look out of breath, is everything," she looked around the room, "alright?" Albus quickly took her by the arm.

"I'm fine. Minerva, was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Hmm?" Minerva looked back at him, still seemingly engrossed in observing the contents of his office.

"You came to see me?" Albus pointed out wearily.

"Oh I just had a question about the schedules but I think I understand now, thank you Albus," she said vaguely. Albus sighed; he hadn't done anything at all. She bent down slightly to peer under the desk where he'd stashed his school bag. He quickly moved in front of her.

"Ahem," He coughed. "So… I shall see you at dinner…"

"Oh… yes I suppose so Albus," She answered vaguely, still looking around. Minerva then turned back to him, eyes focused and sharp now. "I still don't know what you're up to, but I will find out Albus, I'm this close!" She said, her fingers nearly pinched together to illustrate her point.

"But Minerva I'm not-" Albus started.

"I know, you're 'not up to anything!'," She scoffed as she left his office. Albus shook his head slowly.

"She'll never stop trying, she's the most stubborn woman I've ever met," he said affectionately. "And she can see right through me too. What have I got myself into Fawkes? What indeed?" He said, petting the bird fondly.

OOOOOOO

"Well things have defiantly changed between you two, what happened on your 'not a date' anyway?" Ram commented. It had been a week since he had locked Severus and Wulfric out of the Room of Requirement.

"Do you think so?" Albus asked thoughtfully.

"Have you not noticed? He talks to you more, I mean just you, alone…" Ram explained.

"We don't say anything important," Wulfric blushed, "Just… talking…"

"That's what I mean! I don't know what you did that night but suddenly he's so much more comfortable around you. You're in with a chance here mate!"

"He, he did say he was… 'fond' of me…" Albus said awkwardly.

"Wow really!? From Sev that's practically I love you!" Ram joked and slapped Wulfric on the back. Albus smiled shyly and looked up as the door was opened and Severus entered. It was true, since that night he did seem less guarded. Albus had worried about what seeing Lilly might have done, but it appeared that his words that night had helped. _'Perhaps he can actually move on,' _Albus thought. But he knew from past experience that Severus's heart wasn't done healing yet. He acted like he was fine but Albus knew better as he could see past that disguise. His heart would never truly be whole until he had someone else's love, and that, was a gift Albus hoped he could give him. _'Merlin knows I've probably made some mistakes with you in that past, I should have paid more attention to you, I should have…but that's all in the past and perhaps, now, I can make up for it,' _Albus thought as he watched the boy sit down in his usual seat. But unlike usually, he now gave Albus a small smile, which to anyone else would look like nothing, but to Albus, it seemed to light up his pale face.

"Well I'll just be going then," Ram said cheerily with a wink at Wulfric that caused him to gesture franticly at Severus's watching eyes. He grinned and left the room, giving Albus a quick thumbs up from behind the door as he closed it. Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"He certainly seems to have a lot of work lately," Severus commented. Albus shrugged, mentally damning Ram for being so obvious. Silence descended for a moment, but this time it was a comfortable silence. "I was wondering… since it turns out that you are practically a potions expert," Albus coloured at the memory of their tutoring fiasco, "could you help me to brew one? I would appreciate your help, you know what you're doing and the others in my class… don't," Severus finished. Albus smiled widely.

"Of course, I'd love to!" He replied and to Severus's surprise dragged him up out of his seat. "Let's get straight to it!" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"A little eager aren't we?" he teased as he was led through the door.

"No time like the present! No time like it!"

OOOOOOOO

After collecting all of the ingredients and the equipment, they were once again back in the room of requirement. It was changed from its usual layout though and was looking instead more like when they'd first come here for the tutoring. Albus noticed that Severus seemed most at home here as he set up the small cauldron on a bright blue flame.

"What are we making?" Wulfric asked.

"Euphoria Elixir," Severus replied not looking up from what he was doing.

"Oh…" Though it was an advanced potion, Albus wouldn't have expected Severus to need his help to brew it. "I was expecting something a little less… textbook." Severus hid his blush, ducking down behind the bench to riffle through his bag. Albus noticed though. _'Oh so that's it! He had another motive for asking me. Perhaps he just wanted to spend time with me. With me…' _Albus smiled as the boy surfaced from behind the bench. Severus gave him a sharp look but Albus just grinned back. Severus smiled despite himself and handed him some roots to chop. They worked together well as they prepared the ingredients with careful concentration. Severus's hand brushed his as they both reached for the same ingredient. Albus turned away and blushed, missing the curious look Severus gave him. They hurriedly returned to chopping.

Albus glanced from his text book to Severus. "What's that you've got?" Severus gave him a look.

"Peppermint."

"Well I know that but what are you doing with it, it's not in the ingredients," Wulfric asked, unwilling to let the potion blow up like last time.

"I find it helps to deduce the excessive singing side effects," Severus replied deadpan. He then looked up at Wulfric and misunderstood the look he was given. "What? I dislike Elixir induced singing alright!?" Albus couldn't help laughing at that.

"That's not what I'm getting at! You came up with the peppermint by yourself?" Severus looked mildly affronted.

"Of course."

"That's very intelligent of you, I mean it's really advanced," Albus said. He was impressed, to successfully modify potions ingredients at this age, the boy showed great promise. Severus made a rather evasive grunt.

"Your flattery is wasted Wulfric," he muttered. Wulfric took his arm.

"It's not flattery, it's the truth. You could have a successful career in this someday," Albus continued earnestly.

"What like potions master?" Severus snorted. Albus frowned.

"Does the post not appeal to you?"

"I wouldn't mind. I have thought about it, after all I like potions and as you say, I'm good at it. But teaching snot nosed brats all day wouldn't exactly be my idea of a rewarding career choice. I know what they're like," Severus explained. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Then perhaps an apothecary or a researcher. You cannot let this gift go to waste!"

"Gift!" Severus said sarcastically.

"Yes a gift! You have flair Severus and don't deny it!" Wulfric answered.

"Being a researcher sounds quite appealing. I would get to work with potions the way I want without interruption. When I leave here, I may think about that," said Severus.

"Sooo…," Albus said slyly. "With such a gift, why did you ask me here?" Severus looked surprised and worried at the change of tone.

"This potion needs to be stirred constantly as the ingredients are added. That's easier with two," Severus answered evasively.

"You should invest in a self stirring spoon then," Albus commented, unconvinced. "They're quite cheap and if you're thinking of a career in potions… I hear the new ones clean themselves as well!"

"Not well enough," Severus grumbled.

"Oh so you already have one!" Wulfric grinned at Severus's defeated expression.

"Fine then, I value your company, how's that? I, well, it's been fun relaxing with you and, to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what we could do together. You and Ram played quidditch, but I, I don't _do_ sports," Severus finished as Wulfric chuckled at his expression.

"Well this was enjoyable. But we could do anything, I suppose. No need to be awkward about it," He replied.

"You're one to talk, _you're_ always awkward with me," countered Severus. Wulfric coloured slightly. _'Oh Merlin, he's noticed. I hope that he doesn't read anything into it! Not that there's anything to read of course… Oh I can't even fool myself anymore,' _Albus though. Severus noticed his sudden silence. "Well I should probably stop making it worse then and invite you to dinner tomorrow, by the lake," Severus said, smiling. He smirked at Wulfric as he tried to hide his eager expression.

"I'd love to! I can get us snacks and cakes and that juice the house elves have-" Severus held up a hand for silence and rolled his eyes.

"That sounds quite adequate to me, tomorrow by the lake," Severus stated firmly.

"I'll be there," Wulfric agreed. It looked as though he had been invited to a second not-a-date.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sooo sorry for the lack of updates! But I've done a longer one than usual to make up for it with promise of more fun fluff to come. _


	19. Chapter 19: Hiccups

**Chapter 19 – Hiccups**

Wulfric practically skipped down the corridor and only managed to keep the insane grin off his face with great concentration. In less than an hour he would be meeting with Severus for another not-a-date-but-pretty-close-nevertheless. _'I'm finally getting somewhere! Breaking through that shell, and revealing the real Severus underneath. I just have to keep pushing and reassuring and I can't go wrong!' _He thought happily. Suddenly he noticed the object of his thoughts across the corridor. Severus was standing with a group of other students. Albus hurried over eagerly. "Severus!" he called. Severus and the others turned round.

"Professor?" He asked. Albus looked down at himself in panic, clutching at his robes before realising that he was still 17 and Severus was addressing Professor McGonagall behind him who had called out at the same moment. Albus hastily hid his relief and embarrassment.

"Leave that poor boy alone! Avery! Mulciber! Give his wand back NOW!" McGonagall shouted sternly. Mulciber who was holding the boy's wand over a fiery torch frowned and shoved it back into his arms. Avery, whose wand tip was glowing faintly under the boy's chin, sneered at him, as though disappointed that his fun was ruined. He quickly slid his wand up his sleeve before Minerva noticed how he had been threatening the boy. With a predatory grin at him, Avery turned round with an expression of feigned innocence.

"It were only a joke Professor! We would never have done it, course not, just a little scare. See we were trying to cure little Henry here of hiccups. Ain't that right Henry?" With his back to Professor McGonagall he gave the boy such a look that the boy seemed to gulp enough to swallow his tongue. And indeed when he tried to speak he did appear quite tongue tied. When he finally spoke he stumbled over himself to get the words out as quickly as possible.

"Yes! Hiccups! Professor I, er … Yes hiccups…" He said, still under the intensity of Avery's glare.

"As you can see, he's all better now miss, so we'll just be on our way…" Avery added. He was grinning widely, or at least bearing his teeth. To Albus's relief Minerva did not seem convinced, but what could she do when even the victim wouldn't admit there was anything wrong.

"Well that's no excuse to endanger people's property," She fixed him with a stern look. "That goes for all of you. And you Mr Snape, should know better." Severus looked away, weather from shame or anger, Albus couldn't tell. "Henry, please feel free to talk to me or your head of house if anything bothers you." She glanced at the three Slytherins. "Another case of hiccups for example," she added peering at them over her glasses before striding off down the corridor. Avery sneered.

"Yeah well you better not go running to mummy McGonagall or there will be plenty more… hiccups…" Avery said menacingly. Mulciber snickered and gave Henry a shove as they both walked past. Albus grabbed Severus's arm as he turned to follow them.

"Severus! What are you doing!" Wulfric asked.

"I didn't do anything, it wasn't my idea!" Severus replied as he shrugged off Albus's hand.

"But how can you hang around with them! They're worse than James and his lot! You're being just like them!" Wulfric shouted. Severus recoiled as though stung.

"I am NOTHING like THEM!" Severus shouted, eyes burning with rage. "If you even understood me one bit, you'd know how wrong you are!" Albus felt the pain of Severus's words sink into him. He didn't expect him to take it so badly.

"Severus! I'm only trying to help you. I know it can be hard, being with them in Slytherin, but you have Ram and me, we can-" Albus started.

"I don't need anybody to tell me who I can 'hang around' with! Not you not Ram not Lilly, NOBODY! You hear me? NOBODY!" He burst out and Albus saw the pain in his eyes. Though he felt crushed at Severus's words, Wulfric knew he didn't mean them, not really.

"Lilly, Severus did she-" Wulfric said soothingly.

"Don't patronise me! She has no part in this, she doesn't matter! She-" Severus looked down, breathing heavily.

"Severus…" Albus said carefully.

"This is none of your business why should you care what I do! It's my life!" With that he turned and stalked off after the other Slytherins. It looked as though dinner by the lake was cancelled.


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Days

**Chapter 20 – Dark Days**

Albus stared hopelessly into his mirror, gazing not at his reflection but at the dark haired, pale skinned boy shown within it. _'My dear Severus, what are you doing?' _He watched as Severus strode along the corridors. For a moment it seemed as though he was about to enter the room of requirement but he turned away at the last moment and walked instead towards one of the many Hogwarts' towers. Albus leaned closer to the mirror now, curious as to where he was going. '_For Merlin's sake let him not be meeting up with Avery again to torture a small boy. What are the Slytherins doing to you!' _Despite his worries, Severus remained alone until he found a small empty room. As soon as he closed the door his whole body sagged and it was as though he had finally dropped his emotionless mask and all of his thoughts seemed to flit across his face. He sat heavily on a stool and as his hair fell around his face he did something that Albus never thought he would see. He cried. Not harsh wails but soft, painful sobs that scared Albus more than a full breakdown would have. As he watched, the old headmaster felt his own tears trickling down his cheeks for the boy in the mirror who now meant more to him than anyone else in the world. Severus wept oblivious to his watcher for several long minutes. Then, with great effort, he pulled himself up with a resigned sigh, wiped away the tears and pulled up the familiar mask that he used so well. As he exited the room his emotions were unreadable and anyone would have thought that he'd merely visited the tower to see the view. Albus, tears running even more freely than before, knew different.

Wulfric went to see him in the library and silently placed an envelope besides him. It contained a note from a well known Potions Researcher offering him a part time job over the coming summer. It was a simple peace offering that he was relieved was accepted, Severus believing that Wulfric's uncle had contacts with the Ministry researchers.

After that it was slow, hard work to get them back to where they were before but Albus never gave up supporting and encouraging and being there for him as he tried to escape the other Slytherins. It was near impossible to get Severus talking but once he did many things came into light and Albus started to realise just how many mistakes he had made in his other life as headmaster. He had believed that the heads of house would sort out any problems themselves, leaving him free to oversee the collective running of the school. Now he understood the flaw in his reasoning. Every head of house originally came from that house and so they took more interest in upholding traditions than changing things for the better. Severus told him much about the conditions within Slytherin house. It was one of the easier things for him to talk about, being less personal. Slytherin, as Albus had already known, had a strong sense of honour and loyalty, much like Gryffindor. But instead of achieving this via respect and community, Slytherins were bound in a tight hierarchy of fear and dept. The currency of the house was favours, the more people owed you the more power you had and the more young minds you controlled. Severus spoke bitterly of the change that had come about recently as Slytherin split into two factions. It was the views of one of these that truly disturbed the headmaster, so much so that Severus had to take hold of his arm to prevent him from telling someone straight away. One faction was traditionalist and believed that power was achieved by hard work, cunning and making yourself indispensable to several important people. These were old Slytherin values that Albus recognised as being ambitious but largely harmless. However it was the other group, of which Avery and Mulciber were members, which chilled him to the bone. They believed that the only way to gain power was to seize it from those they called 'too weak' to use it for themselves. They said they would use this power to make all of wizardkind stronger, better. Albus knew far too much about where this thinking led. These ideals had been his once, in the folly of his youth, and he understood how even the best intentions can be warped and turned into something ugly. He had never forgiven himself for what he had helped create in Grindelwald, the last boy he had taken a liking to. Ever since then he had worked tirelessly to try and repair the damage he had done and whilst the world called him a hero, he knew himself to be no less to blame than the old friend he'd helped capture. The only difference was that whilst Gellert had embraced his darker side, Albus had run from it and locked it away. Severus had continued to speak but he needed no further explanation, he'd seen it all before, he knew the lure that power could posses. _'Except now,' _he thought, _'it's not two young wizards but half of the Slytherin youths.' _He gave a twisted smile. _'And they already have a 'hero' to follow. Tom Riddle. Just another of my many mistakes. What have I done! How could I have missed the creation of something so evil!' _

Tom, or Lord Voldemort as he was now known, had been his second obsession of the year. When he hadn't been perusing Severus, he had been hunting his old student. Nobody knew much about it. The majority of the wizarding world thought he was merely a rumour, a myth to connect together all of the little incidences. Albus knew better. Tom had returned from oversees last year after having disappeared completely over a decade earlier. He had started slowly, gaining supporters here and there. They moved secretively at the moment but for a while now Albus and the Ministry had shared the concern that this would become a full terrorist attack. Now that he knew the man, so charming and persuasive, had managed to get his hold on school children, it would become a fully blown war. Not now, it would take time, but one day he knew he would be once again fighting a dark wizard, battling against what he himself had been so close to becoming. He shuddered in his draughty office as he contemplated all that he had learned. Fawkes, sensing his distress had started to coo softly and rested against his shoulder. Albus smiled weakly at the bird and stroked its head.

"There are dark days ahead Fawkes," he said softly, "Dark days indeed."


	21. Chapter 21: Under the Influence

**Chapter 21 – Under the Influence**

Wulfric, Ram and Severus sat together in the common room. After Severus had told Wulfric about his pressures to join his classmates Avery and Mulciber it was only a matter of time before Ram too was let in on their worries. Severus had tried avoiding them but the other faction would give him no protection, he was an outcast.

"Look maybe if you just stay away from them for long enough they'll get the message?" Ram suggested. Severus shook his head hopelessly.

"They never leave me alone; it's hard enough to come here when I can."

Wulfric put an arm around his shoulders and unlike he once used to, Severus did not flinch away, but gratefully accepted the comfort.

"Well you're here now and I know you won't give in. I'm here to help you," Albus said, the feeling behind his words clear in his voice.

"Yeah we're here for you mate. We took down Potter's crew we can take these guys too!" Ram added.

"It's not that simple; this is more than a gang of school bullies. I don't know how deeply they are all involved. It may be that most know nothing about the Dark Lord's plans and are just curious. Or they may actually want to join him. Not that I think a bunch of school children will be gladly accepted into his fold, of age or not," Severus scoffed bitterly.

"Not all of them are of age though," Wulfric said.

"No but the ones that are say they're going to leave school and seek him out," explained Severus. "It's all just tough talk of course." He said upon seeing Wulfric's expression. Wulfric nodded but he knew how quickly bravado could snowball into actions in the heat of the moment.

"We should tell someone. Tell Dumbledore. I know I wanted us to keep things to ourselves before but if it's this bad someone's got to know!" Ram said.

"I know," Severus sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell him. I don't think I'll stand much of a chance if they catch me though…"

"Don't!" Wulfric shouted louder than he intended. The other two stared at him. Thinking on his feet Albus added "He already knows. I told him." He waited for the fireworks.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Severus exploded. "Without asking ME? I thought we were… I mean we're friends! You told him all about me BEHIND MY BACK!"

"WOLF! You should have asked first, I mean what if he says something at dinner, we're all DEAD!" Ram joined in. Wulfric listened to them shout over each other for a moment before yelling.

"HEY!" The others stopped shouting. "Did I say that? I just told him that I'd overheard some Slytherins talking about Voldemort that's all."

"Oh…" they said in unison. Wulfric grinned and ram grinned back. Severus looked uneasy.

"Yes well I guess that's alright but don't say that name," Severus said. Ram and Wulfric looked at each other.

"What name?" Asked Ram.

"Voldemort?" Albus considered. Severus fidgeted slightly.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Why not?" Ram said incredulously.

"It's…" Severus was even more uncomfortable now. "Sort of… unlucky."

"UNLUCKY!" Ram and Wulfric shouted.

"Since when are you superstitious!" Ram laughed.

"I'm not! It's just… unlucky in Slytherin…" Severus explained, blushing. Wulfric joined in Ram's laughter.

"What, are you afraid of walking under ladders and spilling dragons' blood now?" Ram taunted.

"Hey that's just sensible advice! Dragons' blood is expensive!" Severus protested, starting to smile now in spite of himself.

"Ha!" Ram said, "What about turning 3 times clockwise if a gnome crosses your path?"

"Well come now Ram, please let's be serious, how else is Severus supposed to get the creature off his back?" Wulfric deadpanned. Ram howled with laughter and Severus started to chuckle as Ram acted it out, spinning about and yelling. As the laughter began to subside and they settled down Severus locked eyes with Wulfric.

"Of course we must be especially careful this month as Venus is in the third quarter and Mars is aligning with Jupiter," He said seriously. Wulfric couldn't help it; he broke down at the vision of Severus suggesting Divination as a source of practical advice. Even Rams loud guffaws were drowned out by Wulfric's hysterical giggling. Severus looked bemused as he tried to control himself.

"Wulfric, why are you laughing? It's not even that funny, it's- " He broke off mid-sentence as laughter seemed to overtake him from the inside. Albus stared at him, still in hysterics himself. He'd never seen Severus laugh like this!

"Why am I haha laughing! Haha HA HA, why are you hohahaha laughing!" Wulfric struggled out between gasps and giggles.

"Hahah HAHA! I, I think, ha! We've been drugged! HAHAhahhahHAHA!" Severus choked. This sent them into wails of unintentional laughter. Ram was unaffected but looking entirely smug.

"Ooops! Did I accidentally bottle up some of the Euphoria Elixir you left in here and then accidentally slip it into your pumpkin juice… accidentally?" Ram said with satisfaction. Wulfric and Severus had no choice but to howl with laughter at this news.

"Hahahaha Bertram ahaha how much did you ha put in?" Severus panted. Ram looked unsure now.

"Umm I dunno? About this much," he said taking a large bottle out of his bag.

"HAHAHA HAAAHAHA HAHAHAhahahahHAHA!" The others laughed manically.

"HAHAHA Ram that hah must be haha twelve times the HAHAHAAA usual dose! HA!" Severus gasped.

"Hey! HAHAH haha Severus! At least haha we remembered the peppermint HAHAHA!" Wulfric added and they both fell out of their chairs and started thumping the floor.

"Umm… Hey are you guys alright?" Ram asked eyeing the tears streaming down their faces. "That looks kind of painful…"

"Yes! HAHAHAAA It is! It's also hilarious!" Wulfric agreed as they burst out into yet harder giggles.

"PEPPERMINT!" Was all that Severus could add.

"Oh that's alright then, err is it? Um ok maybe not… umm… what if you try thinking of something sad?" Ram suggested.

"HA!"

"Yes, ok then ummm… Oh er well there was this girl with a cat that she loved very much but one day it escaped and ran into the potions lab and the potions master didn't see it down there and accidentally killed it as he lit his cauldron," Ram started.

The laughter subsided into nervous giggles.

"It's working carry on," Wulfric said.

"Well umm the girl was really sad and the potions master felt bad so he said 'I know it won't be the same but I'll replace your cat'. And she said 'well that's ok by me but how are you at catching mice?'" For a moment there was silence and then wails of laughter came even louder than before.

"HAHAHAhaha RAM! What did you haha do haha that for!" Severus shouted. Ram grinned.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist!"

"HAHAhow long will this haha take to wear off haha do you think? HAHA!" Wulfric asked.

"HAHAHA TOO HAHA LONG!" Severus replied.

"Shall we go see a teacher or something?" Ram asked uneasily.

"HA!"

"Alright umm, try not to laugh too loudly ok? Umm can you stand up?"

"HAHHAHAHhahaHA!"

"Umm I'll give you a hand then." With that Ram steadied one of them on each shoulder and they weaved through the corridors accompanied by many stares with Ram looking like the unhappy filling in a laughing sandwich.

They had planned to see professor Slughorn but to Wulfric's horror the first teacher they crossed paths with was none other than Minerva McGonagall. She looked disdainfully at Ram who was weighed down by the two laughing boys who evidently found her appearance hilarious.

"Master Aubrey what have the three of you done this time?" she asked whilst surveying them over her spectacles.

"Ummm… well we had a little accident with some Euphoria Elixir…" Ram said quietly looking down at the floor. Albus also tried to look anywhere but at her eyes but for a completely different reason. It was not mere scolding but detection he feared. He also knew that excessive consumption of Euphoria Elixir had the side effect of making one very open and relaxed, removing their inhibitions better than the strongest alcohol. He feared that with one look at his face he might give it all away and then his secret life would be over.

"I see…" Minerva said slowly taking in the scene. Severus was hanging loosely around ram's neck and whooping rather madly, even the presence of a teacher hadn't stopped him. Wulfric's whole body was shaking with suppressed hysterics as he tried to control himself. "I think you had best come to my office as it is nearest, we don't want you two weaving around the corridors like a couple of drunken gibbons." Both Severus and Wulfric burst out into further fits of giggles at this. "Bertram please fetch Professor Slughorn, and quickly!" As Ram ran off down the corridor she sighed and grasped each boy firmly by the arm. "Walk this way please, THIS WAY Mr Snape!" she added as Severus attempted to sway off in the opposite direction, his face contorted in a manic smile.

"There we go," She said as she deposited them on a small sofa in her office. Severus was laughing worse than ever and appeared to be struggling for breath. Albus also found himself clutching his sides as the laughter started to become painful. "Oh my…" McGonagall said as Severus started to hiccup between breaths and laughter caused him to fall from the seat. Minerva immediately rushed to his side. Albus, who desperately wanted to help too, tried to stand but fell back cackling. "Don't move either of you!" The professor ordered. Severus seemed to be suffering far worse effects than Wulfric. He started to shudder violently and his eyes rolled up until you could only see the whites. The shock of what was happening to him was almost enough to sober Albus up but whilst his mind felt clearer his laughter was not diminished. "Merlin! Horace where are you!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she ran to her desk and riffled through the draws. She pulled out a bottle and poured some of the potion within into Severus's mouth before administering it to Wulfric. She paused then as she waited for the effects to kick in. "I hope this works, you probably shouldn't mix them but with such severe attacks what else could I do?" She murmured to herself. It appeared to be working, both Wulfric and Severus's laughter was subsiding however Albus noted that his head was getting no clearer and was perhaps ever fuzzier than before. Severus blinked stupidly. "I'm not sure why but it looks as though it has affected Mr Snape far more than it has you. Perhaps he is allergic? Has he ever tried it before?" McGonagall asked him. Wulfric could only shrug as the words slowly reached his mind. "Are you alright? Can you think for yourself?"

"Yeah… I… I can ish just I'm jus' shlooooowww…" Albus slurred. "Bu' I'm alriiigh' ish Sevrusss... ow' ish he?" Minerva quickly turned to check on Snape who was sitting up on the floor but swaying slightly from side to side.

"Severus? How are you feeling? Can you understand me?" She asked whilst propping him up. Severus stared at her blankly for a moment before cracking a huge gin which looked quite out of place on his usually stoic face.

"Me? I FEEL GREEAAAT!" He answered loudly. "I ish… never hash felt better… in my 'ole LIFE!" He then tried to stand weaving dangerously about whilst Minerva attempted to steady him.

"Careful now Snape… you're not feeling quite yourself," She said slowly, trying to balance him.

"THASH! That'sss wa' ish sooooo GOOD! I feel freee. FREEEEEE!" He said whilst raising his arms to the ceiling. Then he suddenly adopted a soft secretive tone. "Do you knoooww, do you know what ish like to be like meee? Ish HORRIBLEIBLEibleible... Ish sooo saaadd...Lilly..." He said shaking his head. Minerva looked embarrassed by this deep show of emotion and carefully guided him back to the sofa with Wulfric.

"There you are Severus, It will all be alright," She said gently as Severus continued to murmur "sooo saaaad..." quietly. With a beseeching look at Wulfric she moved to the fire and threw in a handful of Floo Powder. She called out to Slughorn but there was no answer. "Drat," she muttered before turning back to the boys. "I won't be a moment. Your friend Wulfric here will take good care of you whilst I find out where Professor Slughorn has gone to." She then quickly left the office, locking the door behind her (probably to keep them out of trouble).

Wulfic turned back to Severus, his mind taking longer than usual to absorb McGonagall's words. Severus was no longer looking glum but instead had an expression of dawning revelation.

"Shesh right! Yoush will take goo' caresh of meee! You! You since we was hash first met you hash hashed!" Severus exclaimed.

"Begsh your pardonsh?"

"You! You has always alwaysh liked mee! Noobody elsh has! Why should they? I'm a horiblesh pershon! Wa' I shaid to lillysh... twash UNFORGIVABLE! Im'a terriblsh person..." Severus answerd looking at Wulfric with sad eyes.

"NO!" Albus was surprised at the volume of his own voice. "No you ish, I means ARE not! You are a wonderful amazingsh person Severus. Lilly jush-"

"NO!" Now it was Severus's turn to shout. "No you see thash no' wa' I'm talkin' abou'. Lilly doshn't matter! No' anymore, cush i go' you and you're better. Better than anyones ever tha' i hash ever known! You..." Severus was facing Wulfric on the sofa leaning towards him fervently. "You, yous making me better! I don' want yoush to eva ever leave me Wulfrish. Promish to me, PROMISE, you ish never leavin' me alone!" Wulfric felt a surge of emotion and protectiveness.

"I promise! I never wants to leave yoush either!" Severus lost his needy expression and gained a softer more peaceful one.

"Good," he smiled. "Cus I love you." Wulfric squinted at him, trying to get his mind around that sentence.

"Begsh your par-" Was as far as Wulfric got because at that moment his lips were covered with Severus's. Surprise threw off his mind entirely and he automatically responded to the kiss. They were both drugged and emotional, sitting in the middle of Professor McGonagall's office and the kiss was sloppy, eager and unrefined but at that moment Albus's mind had never been clearer and Severus had never been happier. But like any moment, good or bad it had to end. Wulfric pulled away reluctantly. The boy was drugged out of his mind! This was tantamount to taking advantage of him.

"Severus I-" Wulfic was cut off by flames soaring in the fireplace and a worried looking Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall stepped out closely followed by Ram.

"But professor, I tried his office and I didn't know where the staff room was!" Ram argued.

"Hush!" Minerva ordered. "Never mind, Horace will they-?" The potions master took out a vial from his robes gave it to Severus and ordered him to drink. He watched closely as the black eyes lost their glazed look. Nodded once and then handed another vial to Wulfric with the same instruction. Albus immediately felt his mind clearing and to his horror, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ahh no need to be embarrassed young sir!" he chuckled jovially. "I'm sure you'll eventually live it down! Cackling like a bunch of hyenas from what I heard! Don't worry Minerva, they'll be fine and you did right by administering that potion to them. As for you Severus, no more elixir in future I think! I wouldn't want to lose my best student!" With that he clapped the startled looking boy on the back. Ram sagged with relief.

"I'm SO sorry!" He gasped. Wulfric smiled back. Severus still looked stunned.

"Right. Now I'm sure that you young men have learned your lesson," They all nodded vigorously. "But just to makes sure 10 points will be taken from each of your houses and Bertram will report to Professor Slughorn at 8 o'clock for detention," McGonagall finished.

"What for!" Ram asked indignantly. She looked down over her glasses at him.

"For misuse of potions Master Aubrey: 8 o'clock." Ram then left quickly dragging Severus with him down the hall. Wulfric stood to follow but then a shooting pain speared his stomach and he felt nauseous. The professors, oblivious to his sudden change started talking.

"Terrible thing, terrible thing; misuse of potions, Minerva," Slughorn was saying. "When students with no knowledge get mixed up with things they don't understand. I'm surprised that one of my students was involved!" Wulfric swayed slightly.

"You mean two," Minerva corrected. Albus felt his stomach clench with fear this time. He had to interrupt! But just as he was about to, another stab made him clutch at his belly.

"Humpf? No no my dear. One; Severus, talented boy but not very popular I'm afraid. Bertram there didn't exactly have the stuff if you follow me," Horace replied.

"But Bertram assured me that he obtained the potion from them as the two made it whilst practicing for potions class," Minerva said confusedly.

"No you must be mistaken. This other boy doesn't take my classes. In fact I don't recall him at all!" Slugghorn said as he gestured to Wulfric.

"Neither did I..." Minerva muttered before turning to Wulfric. "Why are you still here Wul-" But Wulfric suddenly convulsed and dropped to the floor. Slugghorn rushed forward.

"Merlin! The boy is having a fit! He must have drunk another potion, that's the only explanation for this reaction!" Albus was paying him no attention. He was instead staring at Minerva who looked completely shocked. "I'll have to go and get more supplies to reverse the effects!" Horace continued, oblivious. Albus watched Minerva's lips move; he could read them as clearly as if she had spoken the words 'Albus, Percival, Wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore'.

"No," she whispered.

"-and I- what was that Minerva?" Albus looked at her with pleading blue eyes.

"No Horace. Albus will be here shortly he wants to deal with this himself," She said slowly never taking her eyes of Wulfric, whose anxiety was overwhelming the pain.

"But how do you know?" Slugghorn asked with surprise. McGonagall held up a piece of paper she had snatched from her desk when he wasn't looking.

"He sent this note via Floo. Perhaps you didn't notice as you were understandably focused on the student. I'm sure he'll explain this to you later but he really was quite insistent."

"Wha- Well alright I suppose but, that is to say, he will be alright won't he?" Horace gibbered.

"Albus knows what he's doing I'm sure," Minerva replied with a cold glare at him. Slugghorn looked like he might continue but instead just nodded, stepped into emerald flames and disappeared.

"You always were good at thinking on the spot Minerva," Albus wheezed from the floor. "Better than me I think."

"YOU!" She shouted and started pacing the room. "I can't believe that you-! I never! I can't believe that I didn't see it! I knew that you were up to something! You and that boy! But I never would have imagined-" Wulfric let out a strangled cry which brought the professor to a halt. "Albus, are you alright. You haven't done anything foolish have you?" she asked her voice full of concern as she knelt beside him. Albus coughed out a chuckle

"I fear that I have done many foolish things but don't worry; I will be fine. As soon as the polyjuice potion Aaaargh! Wears off, things will be back to normal. It shouldn't be long noOOW!" Wulfric gasped as his body started to change. Hair became long and silver, a beard sprouted from his chin and wrinkles formed. Albus Dumbledore sat panting on the ground; old man once more.

"Albus..."

"I-" Albus coughed slightly and then pulled his wand out of a pocket and summoned himself a glass of water. He stood carefully and moistened his dry throat. So much had happened so quickly. He looked down at himself and almost laughed at the sight before changing the uniform back to his usual robes. "I feel I must congratulate you Minerva."

"What?" She stared at him blankly, arms folded.

"You always were a very perceptive young witch I recall. It would appear that you've found out what I am aha 'up to'," He chuckled dryly.

"All I know is that you have been wandering around the school masquerading as a student and getting into trouble! Why you would have taken it upon yourself to do such things I have no idea!" It felt as though their rolls had been reversed and Albus was being scolded by a fierce headmistress. _'She would make a good deputy in a few years,'_ Albus thought absently.

"I don't suppose that you'll let me leave without an explanation then my dear?" The feel of the kiss was still on his lips and he wondered himself why he was doing this anymore. His reasons had changed as soon as he had found himself lost in those dark eyes.

"No and don't you 'my dear' me, not now. I will not be distracted."

"Very well. Might I be permitted to sit or must the accused stand before the judge?"

"This is no laughing matter Albus! I don't know what's gotten into your head but yes you may sit and I will listen to your reasons." Albus sat back on the sofa and made himself comfortable for a moment before it became clear that the professor was not going to do likewise.

"I did it out of concern for the students. Do you have any idea what's going on in Slytherin?"

"I have some idea. As a matter of fact I recently witnessed Avery and- but of course you were there weren't you?" She murmured.

"Exactly, disguising myself as Wulfric I was able to witness many things that I would not as a headmaster. Things in Slytherin have gone further even than that I'm afraid."

"This is all very well but why is it that I find you roaming the corridors under the influence of mood altering potions?" She raised an eyebrow. Albus saw her eyebrow and raised two of his own.

"Why I should have thought it was obvious my dea-"

"Do tell." Albus tried to hide his nervousness. Minerva was not an easy woman to sway.

"I needed to get close to a Slytherin as my disguise would not allow me to go unnoticed into the dorms. Severus is a nice boy in bad company and I felt he needed a helping hand so I made it a priority to befriend him. Of course friendship cannot be all business so yes there has been some joviality in the name of information gathering but on the whole I find that my plan has been very successful," Albus hid behind a calm facade. It was the truth. It just wasn't honesty.

"Wait a moment! That was your lot in the Gryffindor common room making a scene with Sirius Black and Potter!" Her eyes widened with realisation.

"Well yes but _something_ needed to be done; those boys were out of control, losing their way."

"Albus we're teachers, we solve these problems by giving detentions and deducting house points not payback."

"Some problems can't be solved by detention! Do you think deducting a few house points will stop Avery and his 'hiccups'? It wasn't payback... I care for those boys, all of them, and I wanted them to see what they are doing before it was too late, to stop them from making terrible mistakes..." _'The mistakes I made,'_ thought Albus sadly.

"I know you're trying to do the right thing and Sirius is probably better off for it," Minerva replied softly. "But this is not how we go about it. You are manipulating these children."

"They're not children and the more we treat them like they are the worse it gets." Severus was certainly not a child; in fact he appeared to have skipped childhood entirely, going straight from infancy to cynical adulthood. "And I am NOT manipulating them! That is true friendship I forced none of them."

"Friendship can never be true if it's based on trickery. Those students are not your friends Albus." Minerva meant to be gentle but her words stung.

"I know them! I think that I know Severus better than anyone ever has!" Albus felt a strange swell of pride at this.

"But does he know you Albus? Or is it this fabrication, Wulfric, that he thinks he knows?"

"Is there a difference?" Albus shouted. He was starting to lose his grip on his emotions, as though Wulfric was answering for him.

"Yes! Only one of you is real!" Minerva shouted back. There was a moment of calm as both caught their breath. Albus realised that at some point in their tense conversation he had stood again. He sighed, for once showing his years, and made his way over to the window. He looked out over the grounds as Minerva put a kindly hand on his shoulder. "You have to stop this you know."

"I know, I've known for a while." As he said that his heart ached. It was the truth but he couldn't bare it. "But I can't just disappear. What will they think?"

"Then you must tell one last lie. Think of something, anything. Become the headmaster again."

"I never stopped you know."

"I know."

And then it was done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_AN: Don't worry it doesn't end here, Albus is just being depressing. Yes I took that joke from Marry Poppins, I couldn't resist I love that scene. I rediscovered this fic recently and I'm aiming to finish it. I've noticed that some chapters are stupidly small so once I've had all of them up in their current state for a while (to avoid confusion for my long suffering old readers) I will reformat it and double most of them up. _

_Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. _


	22. Chapter 22: Loving and Letting Go

**Chapter 22 – Loving and Letting Go**

Albus took a deep breath as he downed the latest batch of Polyjuice Potion. He was running out anyway. It never would have worked out. After all, as Minerva said, it was a silly idea. He had other issues he was supposed to be concentrating on.

All of these things he told himself. They were all true but none of them helped. Nothing could really help, he'd felt this way before. He already knew what it was like to choose between the one you loved and doing the right thing. At least Severus never knew. At least he never went that far. Minerva had probably saved him from even greater pain and heartbreak but he couldn't help but resent her for her meddling.

He looked in the mirror as he adjusted his uniform for the last time. He had enjoyed being Wulfric. He had to admit it was more than just Severus. He'd had a taste of being young again and never realised quite how much he missed it. Of course it was nice to have the best of both worlds. He didn't think he could go back to being a student all the time. He chuckled at the thought of all the trouble he'd already managed to get into this year. Had it really been almost half a year? The charade had started shortly after Christmas holidays just as the last of the snow had melted away. Now the summer sun shone in through his windows, bathing the office in its afternoon glow.

Severus was already there when he entered the Room of Requirement. He looked almost as nervous as he felt. _'Probably still fretting about his actions under the influence,_' Albus decided.

"Severus I need to talk to you."

"Yes me too, about yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it, it's not-" Albus began to spare him the embarrassment.

"No I need to say this," Severus interrupted. He looked as though he had been planning this for some time. Wulfric gestured for him to continue. "Yesterday after we had that potion I said that I loved you," he said as if he was trying hard to keep his voice matter of fact and emotionless. "And then I... I kissed you." Severus fought to keep looking him in the eye. Albus looked away first. Severus's excuses were to be expected I suppose. After all it was only a potion, he might have said anything. He tried not to feel disappointed.

"It's quite alright, I understand. What you do under the influence of a potion doesn't represent your true feelings." Wulfric tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. _Damn hormones._

"No." The word was quiet but it seemed to echo round the room.

"I don't-"

"That's not what happened. It would be too easy for me to pretend it never meant anything and lie to you but I want you to know the truth. Because I did kiss you and, I think perhaps I do love you," Severus's voice still sounded absurdly logical but then it broke down and he looked away in embarrassment. "At least I'm not so sure that how I felt for Lilly was a one off anymore." Albus was stunned. In shock his mind also relied on raw logic.

"But, Severus you only met me a short time ago. In real terms you hardly know me."

"I realise that, I'm just trying to inform you as to how I feel. I am aware that I'm not very good at this sort of thing. I don't expect anything from you but-" His voice wavered slightly before his ridged control over his emotions was reinstated. "But I hope we can still be friends despite this. I had hoped that you- but clearly you don't and that's fine. You have no need to fear that I'll do it again." Wulfric stared at him. His mind which had just started doing cartwheels of joy suddenly stopped.

"What?" Albus wished he'd found a more eloquent way to phrase that. Time was of the essence though as Severus had already turned to leave, his mind would have to catch up with his heart later.

"Well I won't be kissing you as you so obviously want to forget this happened! What did you want to say anyway?" Severus shot back slightly angrily.

"I – I'm leaving."

"Oh fine! Never mind then! I suppose I won't be seeing you again then! If I'd known you were going to take it this badly I wouldn't have-" Albus's brain slammed forcefully into gear.

"STOP!" He shouted louder than he'd expected to. "That's not what I meant. I mean, well, me too," Wulfric's face coloured automatically. Love had never gotten any easier.

"'You too' WHAT?" Severus shouted back, stepping forward.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" It was probably the most aggressive love confession Hogwarts had ever seen. Severus paused, surprise in his eyes.

"You love me?"

"Yes you fool!" Actions speak louder than words and in seconds Wulfric had crossed the room and pressed his lips to the others', his fingers gripping thin shoulders. Then they curled in black hair as a hand pressed to the back of his neck. It lasted too long but was over too quickly. Albus gasped slightly as they pulled apart. Severus stared at him slightly dumbstruck. Then a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, if I'd known you were going to be this... zealous about it I'd have said something sooner," Severus's silky voice made Albus shiver slightly before blushing.

"Sorry."

"I think you'll find that I rather enjoyed it. I suppose this means that we're 'dating now," Severus's distaste at the word was clear.

"If you'll have me," Wulfric replied before Albus could stop him. Although both sides of him were fairly united now in what they wanted. Perhaps it was Minerva's voice telling him to stop, but he couldn't hear it over the singing in his heart.

"I will and I offer you me in return. I realise it's not much of a bargain."

"It's plenty. However if you still feel you owe me you can be the one to tell Ram," Wulfric laughed. Severus frowned.

"I suppose someone has to." He didn't seem to mind the prospect as much as his tone suggested.

"But no one else must know!" they said in unison before grinning sheepishly at each other.

"Did you say something about leaving earlier?" Severus asked off handily.

"Oh, umm I just have evening classes soon," He lied. _'One more can't possibly make things worse,'_ he thought. _'And I can't leave him now, not after what he's said, he'll think it's his fault I know it.'_

"Oh alright. Can I see you tomorrow?" Albus had never seen him look so happy and hopeful.

"I'll be here."

In his office the aged headmaster sat down heavily at his desk. Fawkes came and sat on his perch. Albus reached out and stroked him absent-mindedly, the other hand massaging his temple.

"Merlin now I've really dropped myself in it."

But he couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach and the joy in his heart.


	23. Chapter 23: Time

**Chapter 23 – Time**

The next two weeks passed in bliss for Albus. He'd never seen Severus look so fulfilled and at ease and If he was honest with himself he'd not felt quite this good for a while either. He'd worried that his love was a curse, but finally it was helping someone. Every step Severus took towards him was a step away from the dark faction of Slytherin. Ram had been overjoyed at the news. He wouldn't stop talking about it to Albus's amusement and Severus's chagrin. Clearly he fancied himself as a matchmaker.

Life wasn't all fun and games though. With the summer approaching and the oldest students leaving, Albus was constantly wracked with terrible thoughts at to where the Slytherin population was heading. Or to whom. At the staff meetings he had tried to encourage the teachers to take an interest in them and their plans but he feared it was too little too late. Contrary to popular belief he couldn't be everywhere and know everything, much as he tried. Minerva had been difficult to avoid but Albus has had a lot of practice and she seemed to believe he had stopped disguising himself and was just having a sulk. As if!

A glance at his pocket watch cleared all such thoughts from his mind. He would be meeting Severus at 7:00 by the lake. Might as well head out now. He could have a walk around the grounds before his date. He smiled to himself. He pulled out his pre-prepared Polyjuice. After drinking the last drop he frowned at the flask. There hadn't been as much as expected. He would have to stock up on more. And perhaps distribute the hairs more carefully. He had already had to start using hairs from the jar marked 18 and was unsure as to whether to carry on to 19 or to try some of the left over age 16 hairs. Perhaps with a haircut Severus wouldn't notice. Wulfric set off to his date, the walk would have to be postponed.

He had only just come out of the secret passage from his office when he bumped into Professor Slughorn. Wulfric started to apologise but Slughorn waved him into silence. "Don't worry about it my boy, not a problem," he rested his hands on his belly and peered at him carefully. "I say, have you recovered from that funny turn you boys took?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, sir," Albus added hurriedly.

"Good, good. I've seen Severus of course. He was worse off than you I thought, practically bonkers! Ha! The boy hasn't been able to look me in the eye since!" Slughorn gave him a hearty slap on the back. "Of course, never was one for communication, could almost forget he was there. Plenty of talent, oho yes, but no interest in connections! I said to him, I said 'm'boy it's not what you know but who you know' eh what?" Wulfric received an oversized nudge and a wink.

"Well it's nice talking to you professor but I really must be-" Albus started.

"Exactly! It is nice isn't it? I think young people should spend more time engaging in conversation nowadays instead of rushing off everywhere," Slughorn continued, oblivious.

"Right! Well I must dash you see I-"

"I remember when I was your age I never knew what was good for me. Didn't take the time to talk to those in charge, make connections! Of course I learned that later in life but it pays to start young. Have I ever told you about my time helping with the ministry?" Albus almost rolled his eyes. Not this old story again, the man acted older than him! Which at the moment he was... but not if he stood around chatting to him all day.

"No but-"

"Silly me! What am I thinking I don't think we've ever had an in depth conversation such as this. In fact I hope you don't think me rude m'boy but I don't remember much of you. Did you do Potions OWLs?" Slughorn gave him a look like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, a look that Albus had seen more than enough of lately.

"No I'm afraid not. I've got to go!" With that Wulfric dashed off down the corridor without waiting for a response. However as soon as he turned the corner and slowed down he felt hand on his shoulder and he turned round to face Ram's grin. He backed away and the rest of his face came into view. "Oh hi Ram."

"Hey. Did you just tell Slughorn that you didn't take potions?" Ram looked at him quizzically. _'There's that look again.'_

"Yeah..." Albus trailed off awkwardly.

"Right... why?"

"Man's drunk as a skunk!" Albus invented wildly. "Barely remembered my name so I thought it would be less awkward for everyone if I just... pretended not to know him..." He watched Ram's face for the damning scepticism that was sure to come.

"Oh yeah that. I mean I always knew that he swigs firewhisky from his desk when he thinks no one is looking but I didn't think he was this bad. I mean come on 6:30? It's a bit early to be completely smashed isn't it?" Ram babbled. Albus stared at him for a moment before schooling his expression and filing that piece of information under 'things to deal with as headmaster'. "It's not even as though he's a student then you're allowed to be utterly trollied at 4:00," Ram continued vaguely. "Well not allowed exactly but expected? I mean-"

"Ram, no offence meant but I really should go," Wulfric interrupted.

"Oh yeah! You've got another date! And you can't deny it now cus you're official!" Ram saw the look on Wulfric's face. "Well secret but official to me. Oh oh! Are you gonna give it to him tonight?" Albus stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The watch! You showed me yesterday, you said it was a gift." Realisation dawned on Albus and he dragged his mind out of the gutter. He had bought the watch for Severus on a whim but had since decided that with him leaving the school soon for the summer, Severus needed keeping an eye on. His mirror would only work within Hogwarts where he was master of the land, albeit only conditionally based on his position of headmaster. The watch now had a locate charm on it and would also notify Albus, via the mirror, if Severus was in pain.

"Oh yes. I'm looking forward to it," Albus said before a memory surfaced. "Oh no! I left it on my desk!" Ram slapped him round the head. "Oww!"

"Go and get it idiot!" Ram shook his head as Albus sprinted off. "Hey hey! Ravenclaw tower is that way!"

"Short cut!" Ram scoffed.

"You and your short cuts!" he laughed to himself.

Albus arrived panting in his office and swiftly pocketed the watch before checking the time. 6:47, just enough time to get down to Severus.

He got told off by a prefect for running and, grumbling at the irony, proceeded to quick march down the stairs. At the base of the stairs Minerva Mcgonagall swooped into his line of vision, seemingly from thin air. _'Merlin! The universe is against me!' _He thought.

"Al-Wulfric," she hissed. "What are you doing out and about looking like THIS?"

"It's no matter of yours, I have to go," Albus replied tetchily. He turned to walk past her before she put out an arm.

"Need I remind you what is at risk here? You said you would stop with this foolish masquerade! Why do you continue to risk your reputation and the reputation of this school on a whim?"

"It is only my own reputation I mean to risk here, besides, is it a whim to want to save these students?"

"I don't believe that is your only motive here." Wulfric felt uncomfortable and had to fight the denial wanting to burst out of his lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you've gotten addicted to this, this feeling of youth." Albus almost breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know about him and Severus. "You're not a teenager!"

"I am now!" Wulfric shouted.

"No you're not! Even now it is a lie and you know it. Inside you are an old man," Minerva shouted back.

"I have never been an old man inside!" Albus felt in his heart that it was true.

"You may act young and carefree but you have responsibilities," Minerva added gently.

"I don't want them! The burden has always been on me! And I deserve it! But I never got a chance. I just want for once in my life to be young and carefree! I want to be 17!" Wulfric shouted, adrenaline getting the better of his judgement. They stood staring at each other for a moment before realising at the same time that around them the activity had stopped and students and teachers alike were staring at them, mouths agape. Someone dropped a pencil and it clattered on the wooden floor. Minerva gave a tight, stressed looking smile at the watchers which immediately encouraged them to look elsewhere for their entertainment. She gripped him painfully by the shoulder and steered him into a nearby empty classroom and closed the door.

"Albus what's the matter with you?" she sounded weary and worried now.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "I just need this, I can't say why." _'Severus...'_

"It can't be good for you, all this Polyjuice potion."

"Oh I know that Minerva and like a drug the more I drink the less effective it becomes. What used to last me four hours now lasts barely half that time."

"Then why don't you stop," She asked softly.

"I don't know, maybe I **am** addicted or perhaps I'm just suffering my weaknesses but I will stop and I do have a reason to carry on." Albus felt past shame well up inside him again.

"Why?"

"For my cover. I am posing as a 7th year. If I were to disappear midway through the year it would cause suspicion but all I have to do is to wait until the end of the year, it would be only natural that no one would see me again," Albus explained. Minerva came to stand next to him and smiled.

"With you looking the way you do, I sometimes forget that you used to teach me and find myself acting like your tutor instead." Albus chuckled.

"An understandable mistake due to how I've been acting lately."

"But as your friend Albus I need to say that whilst I respect you more than anyone, I think that you may be too wrapped up in this situation to judge it properly." Wulfric nodded sadly. Minerva laid a hand on his arm. "You'll miss them won't you, your friends." Wulfric fought to keep the sadness from his face.

"Yes, I care for them deeply," He replied simply.

"And they care for you?" Albus remembered Ram's grin and Severus's lips.

"I believe so."

"Then I hope you know what you're doing," Minerva said holding the door open for him to leave. Wulfric nodded his thanks before dashing out the door to make his date.

He tore down through the entrance hall and out the doors, dodging around students and leaping stairs. The portraits shouted at him to slow down as he rushed past. He was just checking his watch when he looked up too late and ran straight into Frank Longbottom carrying a rather vicious looking shrub.

"Aaack!" Wulfric chocked as it attacked his hair and tried to shove a tendril up his nose.

"Oh! Wait hold on, I can get it loose umm..." Frank panicked. Wulfric pulled out his wand and wordlessly (as the plant was now invading his mouth) charmed it back into its pot.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he picked himself off the ground and started running again, spitting out purple leaves.

When he finally skidded to a halt at the secluded and above all private spot by the lake edge, Severus was waiting for him, arms crossed.

"Late again Wulfric tsk tsk," Albus was relieved to see the humour in his eyes. "I'm beginning to think it's simply impossible for you to be on time." Wulfric smiled guiltily. Severus raised an eyebrow. "What in Merlin's name happened to your hair?" Wulfric franticly patted at his head, fishing a twig and some leaves from the tangled mess. He hurriedly waved his wand to neaten it. Severus gave a nod of approval. "You should try that one out on Potter, he certainly needs it." Albus laughed.

"Some things even magic can't fix," He joked. "Here I got you something." Albus held out the watch.

"Thank you but you didn't have to," Severus said as he admired the watch.

"I know but I wanted to, consider it an apology for all I keep putting you through," Albus smiled. Severus pocketed the watch reluctantly before smiling at him. Then Severus stepped closer, immediately increasing his temperature and making Albus slightly flustered.

"You still haven't said hello," he said slyly. Wulfric stepped slightly closer.

"I'll have to fix that then..." Severus had a slight moment of hesitation, as he was still a little unaccustomed to displays of affection. But then Albus was still rather rusty so it balanced out. Wulfric kissed him softly and then with more vigour until he questioned the point of fixing his hair as Severus was distractedly teasing it into knotted tendrils. Severus's hair wasn't fairing much better. Their hands wrapped around each other and their breath hitched slightly. They had done a little 'exploring' since getting together but it had always been slow going. Albus felt a distracting cold wetness on his head and arms but shoved it out of his mind with the current bliss. Suddenly the heavens opened completely and the rain became impossible to ignore. They broke apart and ran together for the castle. "Oh no rain!"

"Well if you'd have been here sooner..."

"Oh do shut up!" They laughed as they fell together inside the doors before Severus became quickly self conscious and stood at a decent distance. Wulfric looked around nervously in case they'd been seen but they were alone.

"Come on, the Room of Requirement," Severus said and started up the stairs. He was obviously annoyed at the interruption and eager to resume their romantic progress.

When the door shut behind them Severus was on him in seconds in a way that Wulfric found both surprising and arousing. They made their way to their armchairs.

"Hmph, I was hoping for at least a sofa," Severus complained. Albus was surprised the room was in their usual format but couldn't be bothered to walk three more times past the corridor.

"Forget it, here," he said tossing him some of the cushions from Ram's chair and enlarging them with a flick of his wand. They lay them on the floor to create a makeshift sofa. Or bed. Albus forced himself not to let his thoughts go down that route; it was completely out of the question. They sat slightly uncomfortably together now that the frenzied passion had died down somewhat. Wulfric reached out and took the other's hand in his and Severus smiled shyly. He'd never admit to enjoying these tender displays. A thought seemed to occur to him and he cupped Wulfric's chin brazenly.

"Now... where were we..." And they kissed, except kissing couldn't begin to describe the sensation for either of them. It was fast and slow, deliberate yet spontaneous, hard and soft, bold but shy. It probably wasn't the best kiss in terms of skill, but in terms of pure joyful endeavour it was one of the best Albus had ever received. They stopped for air and Severus turned away slightly.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Albus asked carefully.

"You're leaving at the end of the year." Albus couldn't deny it much as he wanted to. "Can we still- will you write to me?" He finished quietly. Albus put an arm around him and lifted a hand to his face, brushing his hair gently out of the way.

"Of course, all the time." He wasn't sure what Minerva would think of that particular decision but currently he didn't much care. If he couldn't guide Severus from here, maybe he could guide him from afar. Severus mirrored him lifting a hand to his check.

"Good because I think I-" he started before Albus flinched in his arms because that's when it all went wrong. His stomach squirmed horribly. He should have thought of this! How could he be so stupid! He got so wrapped up in the moment and now he was suffering for it. He had to escape, and quick. He lurched to his feet. Severus immediately followed him, catching his arm. "Where are you going?" He shouted. Wulfric looked as though he might throw up. "Are you alright?" Wulfric shook him off and started for the door before being caught again.

"Let me go! I need to go!" He shouted in desperation. Severus's grip was like iron.

"You're not going anywhere without me! Tell me what's wrong."

"I need to ack! I need to be alone!" He could feel the changes beginning. Panic erupted within him. He could NOT be seen like this.

"Wait will you! Stop shaking me off, I can help oww!" Wulfric had just bitten him on the arm and was now sprinting for the door, or he would be if an enraged Severus hadn't jumped on his back. "YOU BIT ME!" Severus wrestled him to the floor but Wulfric managed to shake him off and darted for the cushions, hiding his face behind one. "What are you doing you IDIOT! Give me that you- you..." The last of the transformations ceased and Albus's world crashed at his feet at the look in his lover's eyes. "Profes-? You? No no..." Albus reached out towards him.

"Severus I can explain."

"YOU! All this time? ALL THIS TIME?" Albus hung his head as Severus raged at him. The cushion fell from his grasp. "You tricked me!" Albus looked at him and started towards the rapidly retreating figure. Severus's eyes darted everywhere but it was as though he couldn't tear his eyes away for long. "You manipulating-!"

"No! Severus I never meant to trick you," tears were shining in his eyes as Albus reached out to steady him but Severus knocked his hand away wildly. "It's me!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Severus shouted as Albus reached out once again. "Don't touch me!" Then he ran and, with much greater success than Albus had had, escaped the room. Albus looked at the door before crumpling in his armchair a hand over his face, sobbing. He cried for some time.

And he would have stayed there long after the tears had run out had it not been for the polite but awkward cough from behind the armchair opposite.


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth

**Chapter 24 – The Truth**

Albus looked up as if in slow motion as Ram rose from behind his armchair. Albus stared. Ram looked at the ground. With a sigh, Albus spoke.

"I assume that you were there the whole time?" His voice was strained from the sobbing. His head bowed from the thought of losing two friends in one day.

"Yeah..." Ram turned slightly red.

"That's why the room wouldn't change, it already had an occupant. You'll be wanting to leave then, I only beg of you that you tell no one about this, not for my sakes but for Severus's," Albus said wearily. Ram stood still and then, fidgeting wretchedly threw himself down in his chair. Albus looked up in surprise.

"No, prof- Wulfric, you shouldn't be alone right now." Albus was surprised to hear his assumed name.

"You are not..."

"What?" Ram asked earnestly.

"...angry, afraid, disgusted?" Albus finished bitterly. He certainly felt all those things about himself.

"No, I mean I get it ok? Your human same as the rest of us. I mean I am kinda shocked but umm, a lot sort of makes sense now you know?" Ram was picking at his robe determinedly.

"Really?" Albus asked in surprise.

"Yeah totally!" Ram answered with a bit more enthusiasm. "Like there always was something weird about you. Not that this is weird!" He saw the look on the old man's face. "Well ok yes it is but-" Albus interrupted him with a small splutter of laughter. Ram grinned nervously. "You're still the same old Wolf underneath."

"How come you always manage to make me laugh even at times like this?" Albus asked.

"Dunno, gift I guess. But I mean it; it's all becoming clearer now! Why Dumble- well I mean it was you wasn't it who signed your own permission slips. Nice one. And then there's why you appeared out of nowhere. I don't exactly hang out with 7th year Ravenclaws but we always kept a look out for you at dinner. Little did we know that you were sitting at the head table pretty as you please," Ram explained. Albus chuckled slightly despite his sadness. "Oh and when you said you did transfiguration and then you didn't!"

"Did I?" asked Albus weakly.

"Yeah, when I asked about your day you talked about nail clippers in transfiguration or something but then you said that you hadn't been taught by McGonagall in years."

"You have a dangerously good memory."

"Fat lot of good it does me, can never remember when the goblin rebellions were," Ram said offhandedly.

"It doesn't matter, that never comes in useful outside of exams." Ram gave him a look.

"You're a teacher you're not supposed to say things like that!" Albus felt the feeling of alienation creeping up on him again. "Hey! Cheer up it was a joke. I know who you are."

"Do you really?" Albus queried.

"Well I've spent half the year with Wulfric and the rest of you's famous so I'd say I know you well enough. Better than some people I'd say." Albus smiled.

"I've no doubt about that."

"So no other professors running round as students then?"

"No, I'm glad to say I'm unique in that respect," Albus sighed. "I suppose you want to know why I did it?"

"Oh I know why you did it," Ram replied. Albus looked at him in surprise. "Oh come on you told me yourself, in a round-about way: You started out wanting to help Sev and us lot but then you got a bit attached to us... er well, him especially." Ram finished awkwardly.

"You must think me some kind of foul pervert," Albus said his voice full of self loathing.

"Nah. Perverts are people who creep around bathrooms with cameras and stuff. You and Severus did nothing unless you both wanted to. I'd never thought about it before but if you can act like such a teen, and I don't think that it was just acting either, then why not? Does it matter that you're older than him? It's not like he's 4, he can judge for himself and he's of age now." Albus was warmed by his friends defence.

"You are very kind and either very enlightened or rather naive," said Albus. Ram glared at him. "Personally I hope for the former as I have been labouring under the same delusions as you but you must know others won't see it that way."

"It shouldn't matter as long as the two of you are happy," Ram said defiantly.

"But Severus isn't happy, he thinks I'm a monster," Albus felt tears starting to run down his face once more.

"He's... well he's just had a bit of a shock, give him time," Ram said gently.

"It's alright for you, we were just friends but Severus and I- I still can't believe you're taking this so calmly," Albus confessed.

"Look I'm not saying he'll leap into your arms tomorrow but he can't ignore the way he feels about you. As for me, I'm open minded remember and we ARE friends."

"Still, after all of this?" Albus couldn't believe his luck.

"Yeah still. I might need time to get used to seeing you like this though. I recon it'll still feel weird for a while." Albus smiled through the tears, his broken heart holding together.

"Bertram Aubrey, you are the most kind-hearted and forgiving man I have ever had the fortune to meet," Albus stood to move towards him and then thought better of himself. Ram rolled his eyes.

"Come here you big idiot," He said as he hugged Albus tightly. They froze like that for a moment. "Yeah this is still weird sorry..." They backed off awkwardly. "Umm you're not gonna take away house points for calling you an idiot are you?" Albus chuckled.

"No but I may award 'thirty points to Huffelpuff for showing the exemplary house value of loyalty'," Albus announced. "You deserve many more but I wouldn't want to show favouritism." Ram laughed before turning serious once more.

"I'll talk to Severus tomorrow, it'll all blow over you'll see." Albus doubted that it would be that easy but thanked him none the less. He then retired to his office for an uneasy and regretful night's sleep.

The next morning was hard and he couldn't face going down to breakfast in the Great Hall and seeing Severus there, just one of the many faces. Instead he got a house elf to bring it up for him. After breakfast there was a knocking at the office door. Minerva had noticed his absence at breakfast and had come to check up on things. He didn't answer and eventually she left. His mind was full of Severus. He couldn't stop the treacherous thoughts that damned him again and again. After being cooped up in his office for most of the day he was starting to go stir crazy and decided to walk around the lake to clear his head. He was walking briskly through the corridors when he heard someone shout to him. His first thought was to carry on as though he hadn't heard but when he turned around Ram was running up to him.

"Professor! I need to talk to you." Albus heard the urgency and led him to a secluded corner. "Wulfric, Severus wasn't at breakfast today, or lunch," ram babbled. Albus sighed.

"No doubt he was as keen to avoid me as I was him."

"Yeah but then I went to the common room in the dungeons and after nearly having my head stuffed down a loo by some ass, a first year told me that a lot of the Slytherin 7th years had disappeared during the night!" Albus stared at him, trying not to let his mind come up with the worst possible explanation. He was about to press Ram further but then a huffing Professor Slughorn turned up at his side.

"Headmaster, I have terrible news, some of my students have gone missing! Five 7th years and two 6th years," Slughorn panted. Albus felt dread grip his stomach.

"Have they been seen at all recently? By anyone?" Albus asked as Ram listened to the two of them.

"No, it's not so peculiar that 7th year students decide not to hang around an extra week but we now believe they may have left during the night which is suspicious at best. I was just on my way to your office. We didn't discover they were gone until just now, it being a weekend," Slughorn explained.

"I understand Horace, do you have any idea where they may have gone?"

"None as of yet headmaster but I just sent out a search party." The potions professor was sweating a lot, a sure sign of his nervousness.

"I think I may know, I just hope I'm wrong. Which students left?" Albus asked hurriedly. After Slughorn answered him he didn't waste a second but ran to his office, ignoring Ram's calls behind him. Severus's name had been on the list, and now it was all he cared about. He grasped his mirror tightly and spoke his name but Severus and the others did not appear. They had left the grounds, possibly forever. He sent word to Minerva to organise the teachers to search the countryside before his grief overwhelmed him.

Severus was with them. His actions had pushed him straight in to Voldemort's lap. Albus felt himself breaking down as he sat in his warm cluttered office, he felt cold and isolated. He felt as though he **should **feel cold and isolated. How was Severus feeling? Angry? Afraid? Everything he did just made things worse. Every time he tried to bring Severus close he pushed him further away. It was the same with Grindelwald! Who knows if Gellert would have had the drive and skill to do what he did if Albus had not inspired and encouraged him in the name of love. Love was his curse, and everyone he loved was destined for darkness or despair. Albus sobbed, still clutching the mirror hard, his knuckles white. Fawkes came and rested his feathered head against his cheek but Albus pushed him away. "No Fawkes. Minerva was right; I should stay out of his life. I only make things worse. Hopefully he'll come to his senses on his own. Seeing my face certainly won't help. It is better just to let things take their course instead of interfering, manipulating," Albus said bitterly. Fawkes chirped and pecked at his ear. "Foolish bird can't you see I've done enough!" And with that he swept into his chambers, tears flowing freely into his beard.


	25. Chapter 25: Two Futures

**Chapter 25 – Two Futures**

With thoughts of the terrible consequences of his actions plaguing his mind he fell into a fitful sleep. As he slept he dreamed. Or was it a vision? Or a nightmare? Ahead of him he saw the future and helplessly played out the events he knew were sure to come.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus stands on a windswept hill, rain fizzling on the charm surrounding him. He waits for the sight of the man he hasn't seen for many years. There is a crack as a haggard figure appears at the base of the hill. Albus stiffens his resolve, his heart already stiffened from years of regret. The man does not see Albus as he stands under a Disillusionment charm. The man paces, his robes whipping in the fierce gale. He is a stranger now, the enemy. Albus disarms him with a quick gesture and steps out from under his disguise. The man's hood is abruptly blown backwards by the wind revealing a pale, sallow face. He drops to his knees on the wet ground.

"Don't kill me!"

"Why have you come here Severus?" Albus's voice is hard but his heart lurches to see the fear in his eyes. Snape actually believes he might kill him; after all they'd been through. "What message do you bring from your Lord?"

"No – no message – I'm here on my own account!" Severus gazes at the ground.

"I see, why is this?" Albus feels a twinge pity for this lost soul. The man he himself sent into the arms of the devil. But he is the devil's now. Just one more mistake he has to atone for.

"I – I come with a warning – no, a request- please-" Whether he stutters due to fear or the cold the old man can't tell. Albus holds up a hand.

"What do you want?"

"The – the prophesy... the prediction... Trelawney..." Snape babbled. Albus's face hardens once more.

"What have you told him Severus?"

"Everything – everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!" So that is his only concern. He no longer minds spelling out an infant's death sentence if they are a stranger.

"The prophesy was for a young boy."

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son; he's going to hunt her down – kill them all-" Albus tries to keep his anger in check. It was understandable that spending so much time with Tom would have corrupted him yet the phrasing of that statement worries him. He tests the man before him.

"Surely you could ask Voldemort if he would spare her and take the others?"

"I have – I have asked him-" Anger bubbles through his veins and Albus can no longer control himself as he looks down at this sad, pathetic monster.

"You disgust me," Albus says with contempt in his voice. The robed creature that was once Severus shrinks back. "You do not care then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die as long as you can have what you want?"Snape says nothing, but merely looks up at him. "You were once a better man." Some vestige of the old Severus flickers briefly in his eyes.

"As were you, though perhaps that was a lie," He spits.

"If you wish to get my help in this matter you are going about it the wrong way," Albus replies pushing the past forcefully back behind them. Severus remembers himself reaches towards him desperately.

"I am sorry, please, hide them all," Severus croaks, "Keep her – them – safe, please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?" Albus feels disgust again but this time it's at himself. This isn't about payment. This is about revenge, for a heartbreak that was his own fault to begin with.

"In – in return?" Severus gapes at him. For a moment he seems as though he may agree but then the anger comes forth again. "In return! This is your fault! All of this is you! You manipulate people and you play with them until they break!" Albus feels as though he is punched in the gut.

"I did nothing wrong, I was trying to help-"

"YOU LIED TO ME! You made me care, made me think I had a chance and at the end all YOU cared about was having a Slytherin spy for your precious school! If I hadn't stopped giving you little bits of gossip I bet you'd be glad to have a pawn in the hands of the Dark Lord!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Albus roars. He calms slightly. "Now... it may be our only hope."

"Are you suggesting I spy for you as payment for saving her life!" Severus is no longer kneeling but standing inches from him.

"Forget the payment! I will protect them, but for them not for you. And you should spy until this is over."

"And why, pray, is that?" He says, voice filled with venom. Albus's answer is one word.

"Penance." Severus hangs his head.

"And what will you do?" he asks bitterly. Albus gives a terrible dry chuckle, devoid of humour.

"I? I will start by protecting the potters and their son but for my sins I will still be labouring in hell."

Severus nods once before turning and walking away. Whether that is rain or tears in his eyes, Albus can't be sure. He can't see through his own anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

As he woke, Albus realised that the tears were real. Those used to his strong outward demeanour would have been shocked as he sobbed softly, his soul chained by decades of shame both old and fresh. He stayed that way, new pain washing over him. Unsure whether it was Severus's future self or his own which had scared him more. Unsure whether it was real or all in his head or both. Tears roll down the long beard. Then something inside him, some inner fire that has always still burnt despite the rain poured on it through the years, ignited his heart, mind and finally his body. Because there are two possible futures. He has just witnessed the one in which he does nothing, lets fate take its course. Licks his wounds and carries on. But there is another, barely tangible at first but getting firmer in his grasp every moment. He takes a deep breath and stands, seizing his wand. Because he's not going to stand by and let it happen anymore.

"I'm coming Severus."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_AN: For a long time I wasn't sure how to end this fic. I wanted a happy ending but I could also see how the events led nicely to events detailed in Deathly Hallows. This is my way of showing a sad ending but still having a reasonably positive one. _


	26. Chapter 26: Wolf and Serpent

**Chapter 26 – Wolf and Serpent**

Albus dressed in a blur, grabbing his wand from his bedside. It distressed him to see the mirror flashing slightly with Severus's pain. No doubt earlier during the night it was stronger. He hesitated briefly before asking the mirror the location of the watch, not certain he wanted to see. As he looked into it he could barely see the landscape it showed as thick black clouds filled the sky. A lightening flash chased away his doubts. If he was to apparate into a circle of death eaters then so be it. Severus needed him. He used flu powder to take him out of the castle and then disapparated from Hogsmead.

To his surprise and horror he found himself standing at the base of the hill from his dream. The wind and rain swept back his robes and beard. And there was the dark figure, already kneeling in the mud. He ran up the hill towards him but stopped suddenly. An irrational fear gripped him that if he turned around, it would not be the Severus he knew but the pale wraith from his nightmare. Severus seemed to feel his presence though because he stirred. Looking over his shoulder, down towards Albus with pain and fear in his eyes. Albus was frozen in place no longer and scrambled upwards, coming to rest on his own knees next to him. Severus was clutching at his left arm, his fist a tight ball.

"Severus! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Severus looked up at him with damp eyes.

"No I am. I should never have- I was a fool!" Severus moaned before fearfully returning his gaze to his arm. Albus gasped at the implications. He tried to speak but emotion constricted his throat like a snake.

"Severus..." He croaked.

"Wulfric," Severus said softly. "I've done a very bad thing..." Albus felt a pang of love and shame at the use of his assumed name. He took the arm gently in his own hands.

"Please call me Albus, I do not wish to trick you."

"You never meant to trick me, I understand that now. You were my friend and my- and I-" Talking became too much for him as Albus pealed down the sodden sleeve to reveal the dark mark like an ugly wound on the pale skin.

"Severus... I caused this," Albus shivered with guilt.

"No, I did. But I will atone for my actions," Severus said hanging his head.

"There is nothing to atone for! It was a mistake and it is Voldemort who will pay and I who should fix this mess!" Albus said fiercely.

"Not without me." Those simple words warmed Albus like nothing else. But there was something stopping him from celebration. "I know I can't ask you to have me back now," Severus said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Albus asked in surprise.

"I am tainted."

"You are wonderful! It is I who cannot possibly ask for your forgiveness. I caused you to be here, clutching at that mark, regretting..." Albus trailed off sadly.

"It wasn't that I was regretting," Severus said as he opened his fist to reveal the watch digging into his palm. "I left this in my pocket; I assume that's how you found me? It wasn't until after that I realised that I had it with me.

"I was afraid that you might have thrown it away, I wouldn't blame you," Albus admitted. There was silence between them as the wind whipped at the long grass.

"I said I didn't know you. And it's almost true. I barely know anything there is to know about you." Albus hung his head. "But... I'd like to," Severus finished, placing a hand on his. The rain soaked both of them to the skin as they hugged desperately.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Albus said, tears of relief running down his face.

"I thought I'd lost myself." Severus murmured. "I was the only one to regret it, the rest are with him now. I escaped but what about all I've done and the ceremony and-" Albus shushed him gently.

"Let's not speak of the past for now and concentrate on the future," Albus said a smile breaking out on his face as he took his hand and pulled the both of them to a standing position. Mud covered their robes and wind messed their hair. And then Severus smiled back at him.

The clouds should have parted, sunlight should have flooded the landscape with flowers blooming. All should have been right with the world as the rain cleared and the darkness fled.

It didn't of course, life isn't made like that. They had a long way to go for sure. There was still so much strife in the world. There were still dark times ahead. But somehow, standing with Severus's hand in his, it didn't look like anything they couldn't face.

**THE END**


End file.
